


Finally

by AsterVitae



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean Winchester, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Dean, Bunker, Case Fic, Closeted Dean Winchester, Coming Out, Control Kink, Cursed Castiel, Dean in Denial, Desire, Destiel - Freeform, Dirty Talk, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Fuck Or Die, Internalized Homophobia, Jealousy, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Lust spells, M/M, Man tears and daddy issues, Mary Ships It, Men of Letters Bunker, Mild Angst, Misunderstandings, Rough Sex, Sam Ships It, Sam Walks In, Self-Hatred, Sex Toys, Sexual Discovery, Size Kink, Slow Burn, Smut, Spanking, Top Castiel, Top Dean, True Love, sexual awakening
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2018-11-04 16:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 64,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10994547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsterVitae/pseuds/AsterVitae
Summary: I was unhappy with how season 12 ended, so i decided to write a smut/fluff piece that takes place right after season 11. I don't want to spoil anything for those of you who are not caught up, but lets just say they better fix it! This takes place at some point after season 11--- does not follow any of the plot that was in 12 though. I did not originally intended to, but I left out the British Men of Letters, so just pretend that didn't happen in that last episode.While on a hunt, Cass is hit with what the boys believe to be a lust spell. Cass cannot fight his urges for Dean anymore, and Dean doesn't look like he can hold out for long either.Sorry, I suck at the summaries.I also do not own any of these characters. Just having a little fun.





	1. The Spell

**Author's Note:**

> The POV does change, but I warn you when it does. Enjoy!

**Dean's POV**  

 **~~~~~~~~~~**  

 

"God damn it!" Shouted Dean as he watched Sammy get thrown across the room and hit a wall.  

 

It didn’t look like Sam was going to be getting up anytime soon. Thank God that Cass was there this time to have his back. He fucking hated witches. What they had originally thought was one witch, had turned out to be a Coven. They were 5 to 3, luckily they had ganked three of them already. Dean was hit with a spell, knocking his gun out of his reach.  

 

"Shit!" Exclaimed Dean as he scrambled for his gun. 

 

Luckily, he reached it just in time and shot the bitch between the eyes with a witch killing bullet. As Dean stood he realized that the last witch and Cass were nowhere to be seen. Looking at Sammy and hesitating a moment on whether or not to leave him, Dean decided to go looking for the pair. Dean could hear a struggle going on not too far away from him. Creeping along the hallway of the house, Dean stopped to check each room. Dean found them just in time to see Cass hit with a spell and knocked down. The witch was laughing, but not for long, Dean aimed and shot the last witch in the heart.  

 

"Cass!" Screamed Dean in panic, as he ran across the room to the fallen angels side. "Cass, buddy. You alright?" 

 

Cass was not unconscious, but he was clearly dazed by the hit. Cass tried to stand up, but he fell back down. Dean reached out to him and helped him up. Cass' was leaning against Dean, and the hunter was struggling a bit to keep the angel on his feet.   

 

"Cass, come on man." Said Dean as he tried to gently shake him. "You alright? What that bitch hit you with?" 

 

"I am unsure Dean... I... I... " Started Cass, but he was having a rough go focusing on any one thing.  

 

"Its alright, I gotcha.”  

 

It had been a while since Dean had been this close to Cass. At some point the angel started to listen to Dean's complaints about personal space. Which, if Dean was honest with himself, made him a little sad. It wasn’t because Dean disliked the close proximity that made him chastise the other man, or angel rather. It was quite the opposite actually. It always made Dean's heart race and his breath catch when Cass was too close. Dean could smell Cass right now, and he smelled damn good. Which immediately made Dean mentally kick himself. His best friend is hurt and all he can think about is that he smells nice. He had long ago realized his true feelings for the Angel, and it was a constant struggle to not only keep those feelings at bay, but to keep them hidden from everyone else.  

 

"Dean!?" Yelled Sammy, fear clear in his voice.  

 

"In here Sammy!" 

 

Dean could hear his brother run down the hall and in no time he was inside the room with them.  

 

"What's wrong with Cass?" Asked Sam.  

 

"The bitch hit him with a spell." Replied Dean as he nodded over to the dead body across the room. "A little help here Sammy?!"  

 

"Right!"  

 

Dean released a sigh as some of Cass' weight was lifted off of him, as Sam went to the other side of the befuddled angel.  

 

"What spell was he hit with?" 

 

"Not sure. He was too out of it to answer when I asked." Replied Dean.  

 

"He will be okay, Dean" Said Sammy in his calm, soothing voice.  

 

"Let's get him to the car." Answered Dean gruffer than he intended to. 

 

"Yeah." 

 

Dean ignored his brothers bitch face. He was too concerned for Cass at the moment to even begin to think what Sammy meant by the look. The two slowly made their way to the car, Cass between them, barely able to walk on his own. It took several minutes to just make it outside, and Dean was starting to sweat.  

 

"Damn it Cass, you weigh a ton." Grumbled Dean.  

 

"Sorry, Dean." 

 

Dean felt Cass' breath ghost across his neck and it sent shivers down his spine, straight to his cock. 'Ha, straight, yeah sure', thought Dean. He cleared his throat and furrowed his brow.  

 

"Come on, we're almost there."  

 

They finally made it to the car and Dean felt Sam gently rest all of Cass' weight back onto him. Sam had driven to the house, so he had the keys to the Impala. Dean redistributed Cass' weight so it was easier to hold him. His leg was between Cass' in an attempt to stop him from crumbling to the ground. Dean felt something big and thick rub against his thigh. For a second he thought it must have been Cass' angel blade.  

 

"Dean!" Moaned Cass softly in Dean's ear.  

 

"Fuck!" Whispered Dean as he looked down and realized that it definitely was not Cass' angel blade rubbing against him. At least not the one he had originally thought.  

 

Dean could feel his cheeks turning red as he watched his best friend slowly thrust his boner against him. He practically stopped breathing when Cass let out a small moan. His heart was racing. What the hell was he supposed to do?! 

 

"What's wrong?" Asked Sam, holding the back door of the Impala open for them. 

 

"Noth.. Nothing." Replied Dean as he cleared his throat.  

 

Dean tried to shake his arousal, this was not the moment for it. His friend was clearly under some kind of lust spell. That was the only explanation for this. Cass' would never do this for any other reason. Not with him at least. Dean helped Cass into the back of the car, and laid him down. He was straddling the angel, trying to work his way back out of the car, when Cass grabbed dean by the back of his neck and lifted up to place a chaste kiss on his lips. The world stopped for a split second. Cass' lips were much softer than they looked. Much softer than Dean had imagined they would be. Dean shook his head and cleared his throat as he got out of the car. He shut the door and turned around to his brothers smirking face. 'Great', thought Dean.  

 

"Did Cass just kiss you?"  

 

Dean ran a hand across his mouth and then back around his head, resting on the nape of his neck. His heart was pounding, his cock was hard, and he could feel the intense burning of his face and chest. He could barely look at his brothers stupid grinning face.

 

"I think he was hit with a lust spell or something." Was all Dean could come up to reply with.  

 

"Hmmm." Replied Sam as his grin grew broader.  

 

"Shut up, bitch! Give me the keys." 

 

"Jerk." Replied Sam as he tossed the keys to Dean, smirk still firmly on his face.  

 

 

 **Sam's POV**  

 **~~~~~~~~~~**  

 

 

Sam could not help the smile that was now on his face. He had watched his brother and Castiel dance around each other for years now. He was frankly getting sick of it. There was only so much eye-sex one person could take watching. A chuckle bubbled out of him and he pursed his lips to stop a full blown laugh from erupting. 

 

"Shut it, Sammy." Said Dean from the driver's seat.   

 

"I didn’t say a thing. 

 

Sam heard his brother growl in frustration and he smiled more. He honestly thought he deserved a medal for keeping the laugh in this time. It didn’t last long, however. The next moment Cass let out a moan from the back seat, and he watched as his brother turned almost purple. A laugh erupted out of Sam. He saw his brother turn and glare at him, so he turned and looked out the window at the passing scenery go by. Maybe this would finally make Dean fess up about his feelings for his 'best friend'. Hell, if he even realized his feelings. Dean was so far in the closet that Sam wondered if he would ever admit to his bisexuality. The fact that Dean thought he was hiding it was laughable. The thought that Dean felt he had to hide it, however, made Sam's heart ache. He grew up with John Winchester too. He knew where Dean got his ideas of what a man should be from. A slight frown crossed Sam's face.  

 

"Dean!" Moaned Cass breathily from the back of the car. 

 

Sam burst out laughing.  

 

"Damn it Sammy, it isn't funny! He is not in his right mind. Who knows what kind of hoodoo that witch put on him." 

 

"He is only moaning for you, Dean." Replied Sam. 

 

"That... that's probably because I was in the room when he was hit." Answered Dean, and Sam could hear the self hatred in his brother voice. 

 

Sam looked back at the angel, he was writhing around and his moans were getting louder and more frequent. Sam noted that he also seemed a bit more coherent. Clearly under a spell, but not like he was about to pass out. Sam had a feeling that it was about to get even more awkward soon.  

 

"Dean." Said Sam in a serious voice. "I think you should pull over."


	2. The Car Ride

Dean's POV  
~~~~~~~~~~ 

Dean was burning up. He could barely control his body's reaction to the sounds that Cass was making in the back seat of the Impala. He was incredibly hard, and kept getting harder every time Cass would let out a breathy, 'Dean'. The situation was getting worse. Every minute that went by Cass was becoming more and more vocal. Making the situation worse, of course, was the fact that he had his sasquatch of a brother present for what had to be a waking nightmare. Dean was so frustrated, what with his cock straining to rip out of his pants at the filthy noises his angel was making, and his brother somehow finding the situation funny. Dean could feel a wet spot starting to spread through his underwear, and he desperately tried to think of anything unsexy. Dean was chanting, 'Naked Bobby. Naked Bobby. Naked Bobby,' like a mantra in his head. Cass let out a string of filthy moans that would make a porn star jealous and Dean clinched his jaw. 'Naked Booby kissing Crowley. Naked Bobby kissing Crowley,' Dean started repeating over and over in his head. 

"Dean!" Whimpered Cass and Dean felt himself get more red. 

He glared at his stupid brother when he started laughing. This really wasn’t funny. Cass was clearly under a spell, and they had no idea what kind it was exactly. It could be dangerous for all they knew... and fuck it all to Hell, Dean desperately wanted to touch himself. What was wrong with him!? His best friend was cursed and he was getting off on it. He was a bad person. No doubt about it. 

"Damn it Sammy, it isn't funny! He is not in his right mind. Who knows what kind of hoodoo that witch put on him." 

Dean was furious. Furious and so fucking incredibly turned on. It really was a good thing that his brother was there, Dean would probably be jerking himself right now if it was just him and Cass. Or worse. What kind of friend was he? His friend is in danger and he would take advantage of him. No. No, he wouldn’t do that. Right?! Fuck. He sure hopes not. What kind of sick rapist would he be to do something like that to his best friend when they were so far gone? So obviously not in their right mind. Cass would never want him normally. How could he? 

"He is only moaning for you, Dean." Sam said interrupting Dean's inner dialogue. 

"That... that's probably because I was in the room when he was hit." 

There was no way that an Angel of the Lord would ever want Dean the way he wanted Cass. Dean was not worthy of that kind of affection from Cass. Fuck, he hated witches! He wished that he could kill them all again for putting Cass through this. 

"Dean, I think you should pull over."

"What, why? Damn it Sammy the quicker we get back, the quicker we can figure out what is going on with Cass!" Replied Dean, noting the worry he heard in his brothers voice. 

Cass was getting extremely vocal at this point. He was panting and groaning almost non stop. 

"Dean, seriously, we need to pull over. Now, Dean. Pull over!" 

"What the hell is going on Sammy?!" Asked Dean, terrified that something really wrong was going with Cass. 

"He..." Started Sam and Dean looked at him and saw that he was red, and his eyes were huge and shaken. "He... he's..." 

"He's what Samantha?! Spit it out already!"

"He has his... his... dick out, Dean." 

All of the sudden Dean heard it. The unmistakable sound of flesh on flesh. The angel was jerking off. Oh, God. This was going to kill him. Dean pulled over as quickly as he could, and closing his eyes, said to Cass, 

"Cass, buddy, you don’t do that with guys around man." Dean said trying to not let the lust seep through his voice. 

"I cannot stop, Dean." 

These were the first actual words Cass had said since they put him in the car, and his voice sounded wrecked. Dean looked over at Sammy and saw that he had his hands over his ears and eyes closed as well. Dean couldn’t help it, he looked back at Cass. 

"Holy fuck..." Gasped Dean at the sight. 

Cass was beautiful. And filthy. Dean couldn’t look away. Cass was fucking into his own fist, precome leaking copiously out of the tip of his cock. His fucking massive cock. 

"Deeeean! I need you Dean. Please, please Dean. I... I..." Moaned Cass as his hand started to go faster. 

"Damn it Cass, put the mouse back in the house will you. Fuck!" 

Cass didn’t though. He was furiously jerking his cock, and Dean was locked into another staring contest with the dark haired angel. Dean got lost in those damn eyes. Those beautiful, ridiculously blue, eyes. Cass was moaning continuously now and Dean couldn't look away. 

"Nope." Said Sam as he basically threw himself out of the car, slamming the door behind him. 

There was a small voice telling Dean to get out of the car too. Fuck that voice. Dean couldn't move right now if he tried. He was enraptured in the sight before him. Cass, in his holy tax accountant attire, pants unzipped, everything just pushed low enough for his impressively giant cock to be free, fucking his fist in the back of his car. It was like a wet dream come to life. 

"Dean." Said Cass with a shaky voice. "Dean I wish it was your hand wrapped around me. I wish you wanted me like... like I want you." 

Dean, who had been focusing on Cass' hand move up and down his shaft, looked up into Cass' face. His eyes were lust blown, his mouth was parted. 

"I want you, Dean. I want you in... in... in..." 

At that moment Cass drew in a breath and he tensed up. With a deep moan, and his hips lifting off of the seat, Cass came. Dean watched as come splattered all over Cass' shirt, and tie, and that fucking stupid, somehow sexy trench coat. It was that second that Dean snapped out of it. Realizing what a total violation it was to stay and watch, Dean quickly got out of the car. 

"Shit!" Dean said as he tucked his leaking cock up into his waistband in the hopes that Sammy wouldn’t see it. 

Shit, he was a pervert. How could he have stayed and watched that?! What the hell was wrong with him? How could he get off on this. Sure it was the love of his damn life begging like a whore for him, but it wasn’t real. Cass is under a spell. He didn’t mean anything he had said. Dean could feel the tears starting and he closed his eyes and willed them away. He didn’t get to be upset over this. He was the bad guy here. 

Castiel's POV  
~~~~~~~~~~ 

Cass' head cleared the second his orgasim hit. He was aware of everything that had happened since the spell hit him, but it was as if a fog had lifted. His body was breathing hard, and he was sweating. Sensations that he had not experienced in some time. His eyes shot wide at the realization of what he had just done. His heart was racing. What had he done?! With a thought his ejaculate was cleaned off of himself and the car. He tucked his penis back into his pants, but he couldn’t bring himself to sit up. Cass was freaking out. Of course it was not his first orgasim, nor was it even the first time he thought of Dean doing those things to him while he achieved it. It had been a long while since he started to feel like this vessel was actually a part of him. Actually his body. He was not completely new to these bodily urges, however, it was the first time he had not been unable to control them around other people. His grace normally allowed him to suppress it when needed. Which happened often around Dean. 

Oh no. Dean. What was Dean thinking right now. He was probably so disgusted with what he witnessed. Castiel never wanted Dean to find out about how he felt. Dean liked women. Sure, Castiel knew that Dean was also secretly attracted to men. They shared a profound bond after all. However, Cass also knew that Dean would never act upon those desires. Especially with him. He was not even human after all and he had let Dean down so many times. How could he face this righteous man, when he had acted so shamefully. 

Castiel sat up and adjusted his clothes. He wished above anything that he could just 'poof' out of there, but he was grounded for now. He knew that he couldn’t simply sit there all night, he eventually had to face Dean. With a heavy sigh he opened the door and got out of the car. Dean turned around when he closed the door to the Impala. Cass did his best to look at the man before him. 

"Dean.” 


	3. The Out

Castiel's POV  
~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Dean." 

Castiel was nervous, but he was determined to not let that show. He knew Dean, and he knew that the last thing he would want to do is talk about what just happened. Inside Castiel may have been horrified at what had transpired, remembering how Dean had fled the car, but he would not let that show. He watched as Dean looked at him and opened his beautiful mouth to speak, only to stop and close it with a look of consternation. Dean shook his head and huffed out a shaky breath. Castiel readied himself for what was about to happen. It felt much like battle, he had the same feeling of unsure nerves one felt when facing what could be one's own death. Dean was his world, he had chosen him over all else, what would he do without him? 

"Cass," Said Sam pulling Castiel from the trance he held with Dean, "are you okay?" 

"Yes, I’m okay, Sam.” 

The air was thick with tension, even Castiel could feel it. He knew that he was at the root of that tension, the sole cause of it. He had acted as a fool and wanted nothing more than for the ground to open at his feet, so that he may escape this torment. No one said a thing, and it stretched onward, the atmosphere was so thick with strain that it was asphyxiating. Castiel came out of his thoughts when Sam cleared his throat. 

"So.." Started Sam before Cass unintentionally interrupted him. 

"I must apologize for my actions." Said Cass in one long breath that he had not realized he was holding. 

"Cass, come on, that wasn’t your fault." Said Sam, who still couldn’t quite look Castiel in the eye. 

Castiel was mortified. What he had done, and what he had said, kept creeping up on him. He wanted to erase it from time, but he couldn’t. It would always be there for the Winchesters to remember. Always. Castiel was desperately trying to think of what to say, anything to 'fix' what had happened. There was nothing. This was not an unusual feeling to experience after all. Castiel was used to rather awkward interactions with humans. No matter how long he stayed around them, they perplexed him. His 'people skills' were not the best. However, the Winchesters were like family to him. The only family he had had for some time now. Fear started to bubble up in his chest at the thought of losing them. At the thought that he would truly be alone. Forever. 

"I... " Started Cass not entirely sure where he was going yet. 

"Hey man, no big deal." Said Dean with false bravado. "Now all of us have gotten lucky in the back of Baby." 

There was a second of tension before Sam gave a forced chuckle. It was an out. It was a way to step out of their current predicament. One that neither of them really wanted to be in. So they all just let it happen. Let the moment fall to the sidelines, so that they did not have to deal with what had come to pass. 

"So, Cass, what do you remember?" Asked Sam. "Do you know what spell you were hit with?" 

"I do not know what the spell was, exactly. I do recall what was said however, 'Et veritas liberabit vos occidet'." 

Castiel watched as Sam nodded and pulled out his phone. Sam walked back to the car while typing away. Castiel knew that he was looking up the phrase, trying to see if it lead them anywhere. Castiel was left with nothing to focus on except Dean Winchester, who at this moment was finding his own feet to be quite intriguing. 

"Why don’t we get back on the road? Im starvin'. Saw a place not too far that has the best burger in the state." 

Castiel didn’t know what to say, so he said nothing. He nodded along, and turned to get back into the back seat of the Impala, which to his mortification still smelled of his previous activities. 

Dean's POV  
~~~~~~~~~~ 

The tension was thick and it made Dean antsy. He just tried to focus on the road ahead of them. He had a mission after all. Get to the dinner, eat, then drink himself into oblivion. It was sweet and simple. All Dean needed to do was ignore everything that had happened in the past few hours. He could do that. Dean tapped his fingers along to the music that was playing on the radio, but it was all for show. The car was much too quiet. His brother was engrossed on his phone. Nerd. And Dean couldn’t help but look in his rearview mirror, at Cass sitting in the backseat. Dean could tell just how distraught the angel was. Cass' worry lines seemed deeper, he looked as if he had aged several years. Dean's heart broke at that moment. He hated that Cass felt guilty over what had happened. It was not his fault in the least. Dean got lost in the reflection of his angel, that is, until Castiel met his gaze briefly in the mirror. It lasted for only a second but it shook Dean. Clearing his throat Dean focused back on the road. He ignored Sam's bitch face as he turned the radio up so loud that even he thought it was a bit much. No matter how loud the music was though, it could not drown out Dean's thoughts of how dazzling Cas had looked as he pleasured himself. The rest of the ride to the dinner went by just as awkward and uncomfortably silent, it was a real relief when Dean pulled into the parking lot. 

"Hello and welcome." Said a cute hostess with a slight southern drawl. 

"Hello, beautiful." 

The waitress blushed at Dean's over the top advances. The trio followed the girl to a booth in the back of the run down dinner. 

"Your server will be right with you." Said the young woman as she leaned in rather close to Dean. "If you need anything, please do not hesitate to ask." 

"I will be sure to direct any and all questions I may have to you darlin'." Responded Dean with a wink and smile. 

Dean watched the girl blush and walk back to the front, turning back to smile at Dean several times. Dean's attention was brought back to the table when he heard his brother scoff. Dean turned to Sammy and saw one of his bitchy-ist bitch faces he had. 

"What?" 

“Nothing.”

Dean looked at his brother as he looked back down to his menu. Dean had no idea what Sammy's problem was, but he was getting a serious bitch face sent his way. He looked up at Cass to see if he knew, and he noticed the angel was looking out the window with immense focus. Dean looked out the window to see what it was Cass was looking at, and all he saw was an empty parking lot and an old dirt road. Eventually the waitress came over and they all ordered. Dean got the hostesses number on the way out. She looked fun and frankly he needed a distraction from his thoughts and feelings right now. As they walked back to the car he noticed his brother giving him death stares. 

"What?!" 

"You can be a real asshole sometimes dean." Replied Sam. 

"What did I do?!" 

Sam didn’t answer him, and instead just got into the car. Dean turned to Cass to see if he knew what had crawled up Sammy's butt, but one look at Cass and all dean could think of was how amazing he looked earlier. Dean swallowed heavily and got into his car.


	4. The motel

Sam's POV  
~~~~~~~~~~

It was one awkward car ride back to the motel room. His brother could be such an ass at times. He felt so bad for Cass. Not only was the angel obviously completely mortified at what had happened earlier that night, but then he had to watch Dean flirt with some girl. He knew that his brother could be oblivious at times, but Sam was ready to punch him in the face. 

“I think I am going to take a walk.” Said Cass when they pulled up to the motel. 

“You alright Cass?” Asked Sam.

“I’m fine.” 

“You disappearing on us again Cass.” Asked dean with an obvious edge in his tone. 

“No.” 

Sam glared after his brother and Dean made his way into the motel room. Sam gave Cass an apologetic look before following Dean into the room. The angel looked devastated. 

“What is your deal, Dean?” 

“What?” asked Dean feigning confusion at the question. 

“Why are you treating Cass like this? Hasn’t he gone through enough for one day.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Sammy.” 

“Yes you do.” 

Dean cleared his throat and turned his back on Sam. Sam shook his head at his brother as he watched him pull clothes out of his duffel. 

“I can feel your bitch face Sam. Look man, I don’t know what it is you want from me.”

“Seriously? Dean..”

“Look it’s been one long friggin night.” Interrupted Dean. “I’m going to shower and then I’m going to go out with a hot chick and just forget about my life for one night.”

“You’re seriously going out with that hostess?” 

“Yeah, Sammy, I am.” 

Sam scoffed and ran his hand through his hair in frustration. 

“You’re unbelievable. After what happened between you and Cass tonight…”

“Nothing happened between me and…” started Dean before Sam interrupted him.

“Dean!” 

“Cass was under a spell Sammy. That’s it. End of story.”

“You can’t…” 

“I can’t what?!” Yelled Dean. “If I was in Cass' place I sure as hell wouldn’t want anyone focusing on it! I’m not going to make something that is not a big deal into one.”

“Dean….” Sam said softly before he stopped at the sound of someone at the door. 

Cass walked into the room and looked between the brothers. It took about five seconds for Sam to hear Dean slam the bathroom door shut and the shower turning on. Cass raised an eyebrow, but sat at the table without a word. 

 

Castiel's POV  
~~~~~~~~~~

The room was filled with tension. It wasn’t surprising, he had heard the brothers raised voices from outside. He looked at Dean and Dean was looking back at him. He watched as Dean opened his mouth as if to say something, shook his head, and turned to enter the bathroom. He sat in silence while Sam was on his laptop. It didn’t take long for Dean to come out, in fresh clothes, hair still wet from his shower. A drop of water made its way down the side of Dean's face, Castiel watched it until Dean swiped it away. 

“Well, I will see you two tomorrow morning, if I’m lucky.” Smirked Dean as picked up the Impalas keys. 

“You’re heading out?” 

“Yeah.” Replied dean as he out his wallet in his back pocket, pointedly not looking at Cass. “Meeting Kaitlyn at a bar.”

“Kaitlyn?” asked Castiel as he tilted his head slightly to the side, trying to recall a Kaitlyn. 

“Yeah buddy. The hostess from the dinner.”

Castiel simply nodded at that. It felt as if his angel blade was being stabbed through his heart, which angered him. He should know better by now. Dean did this. Picked up random women and had one night stands with them. Castiel tried to control the jealousy that ripped through him. It was not the first time he had wondered what would have happened between himself and Dean had he picked a female vessel. Castiel just stared at Dean's back, afraid to really say or do anything out of fear that the hunter would realize Castiel’s feelings. 

He watched as Dean left and sat looking at the closed door until Sam clearing his throat brought him back to the motel room. 

“Want to watch some TV?” asked Sam. 

They sat there watching television for some time. Castiel wasn’t sure when it started exactly, but the room was becoming increasingly warmer. He was actually sweating. It wasn't until his cock started to fill that he realized what was happening. He made an uncomfortable noise as the tip of his engorged penis pressed itself against his zipper.

“What’s the matter Cass?” 

“I do not believe that the spell has run its full course.” 

He watched as Sam took a breath and raised his eyebrows at him. Castiel excused himself and went into the rest room, where he leaned against the sink, hand pressing against his groin.


	5. The Call

Dean's POV  
~~~~~~~~~~ 

Dean was trying his best to keep his mind off of what had happened earlier. Images of Cass kept flashing through his mind though. He had jerked off in the shower in the hopes that it would get out of his system, but he was not having any luck getting Cass' moans and pleas out of his head. It was really why he had decided to go out with Kaitlyn in the first place. She seemed fun, and easy, and would hopefully take his mind off of Cass for a while. Dean was laying the charm on thick, and she was eating it up. She was a bit too young, early twenties, at least old enough to drink thought Dean. His phone rang and he pulled it out of his pocket. It was Sammy. Dean pushed the ignore button and placed his cell on the bar top. 

"Who's callin'?" Asked Kaitlyn with a flirty grin. 

"No one important enough to interrupt us." 

Kaitlyn blushed and placed a hand on Dean's arm. Dean slid his hand up her thigh, and leaned in to kiss her. Their lips touched and their mouths parted. Dean gently licked inside her mouth and she returned the gesture with her own tongue. The chaste kiss that Cass had given him earlier popped into his head and he desperately tried to push the memory out of his mind. His phone buzzed across the bar top again. 

"Damn it Sammy." Said Dean annoyed as he picked up his phone, hitting ignore for the second time. 

"Should I be jealous?" 

"Naw, it's just my brother." 

They began to kiss again. It began slowly but soon became heated. One of Dean's hands was holding her around the waist, and the other was resting on her breast, lightly squeezing. Dean could feel her nipple hardening so he gently started to pinch her through her shirt. Kaitlyn moaned into his mouth and arched against him. Dean's mind was flooded with the image of Cass arching up off the seat as he came. Dean force the image away and deepened the kiss with Kaitlyn. Dean made a frustrated noise and ran his hand around his neck when his phone began to ring yet again. 

"What!?” 

"Dean," Started Sam, worry evident in his voice, "you need to get back here." 

"What's wrong Sammy?" 

"Its Cass. The spell, its not out of his system. It is hitting him again, and it's worse this time Dean. I think he may be in danger." 

"Shit. I'll be right there." 

Dean hung up his phone and got off the barstool. Turning to say goodbye to Kaitlyn, he noticed that she looked a little angry. He really did not have time to care about it though, he needed to get to Cass. 

"Sorry, an emergency came up." Said Dean and then he turned around and practically ran out of the bar. 

Dean sped the entire way back to the motel. His heart was racing. Fuck, he hoped Cass was okay. His tires squealed as he turned into the motel parking lot. Throwing himself out of his car, and ran to the room. The door slammed against the wall as he entered the room, and Sam jumped at the sudden noise. 

"Where is he?" 

Dean was not sure if Sam had even answered him, as his focus was brought to the sounds of pain coming from the bathroom. Dean's heart was in his throat as he knocked on the door. 

"Cass!?” 

Dean went to turn the handle, but the door was locked. Dean banged on the door again. He couldn’t bear the sounds of pain that were coming from the bathroom. Coming from Cass. Dean turned to his brother, seeing that stupid, pitying look on his face. 

"What the hell happened?" 

"It started again about an hour after you left. He locked himself in the bathroom right away. I had actually left to give him some privacy this time. I was gone for almost an hour before I felt it was safe to come back. When I got back it was clear that something was wrong. I knocked and knocked, but he wouldn’t let me in. So, I thought I should call you. He always answers you." 

"What the fuck spell is this?!" 

"I don’t know. I have not been about to find anything about the spell Cass heard online." 

"Well damn it Sammy, keep trying! I got Cass, go to the library or something and fucking figure this out." 

"Okay. You have the keys?” 

Dean checked his pockets, but the keys were not there. Dean let out a harsh breath of irritation. 

"I think I left them in the car." Said Dean as a pained look crossed his face from Castiel's screams became louder. "Just go, figure out what we need to do to fix this." 

Dean watched as it looked like Sam was going to say something. Another agonized scream ripped through the air and Sam shut his mouth and grabbed his laptop. 

"We will figure this out Dean." 

Dean barely waited for the door to close before he was banging on the bathroom door once more. 

"Damn it Cass, let me in!" 

Dean couldn’t take it any longer. He stepped back and made a running start towards the door. He slammed his body through the door and it broke in half and came almost completely off its hinges. Dean would likely have some bruising later, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. Dean stumbled and had to brace himself on the sink. Standing up he turned to see Cass laying in the tub, coats, shirt, and tie abandoned on the floor, his pants down around his ankles. Cass' cock was rock hard and leaking against his stomach. 

Castiel's POV  
~~~~~~~~~~ 

Castiel heard the motel door close and knew that Sam had left. Good, he thought. He did not need an audience this time. He undid his pants and pulled his throbbing member out. It felt so good to touch himself like this. His breathing picked up as he began to stroke himself. Cass spread the his pre-ejaculate slowly down his length. He had learned that this made the sensations more pleasurable. Cas was still embarrassed by the noises that he was making. He could normally control himself much more than this. He knew it was because of the spell, but his wantonness made himself blush, even though he was the only one that was here to hear it this time. Cass' speed picked up and he let out a moan of pleasure. He was close, he could tell. 

Cass kept stroking himself, gaining speed as he neared his orgasm. He was right on the edge now. Any moment he would feel his release. It was becoming quite warm though, so he stopped to remove his trenchcoat and his suit jacket. That helped some. Cass closed his eyes and thought of Dean. Bringing his hand back down to his erection he began to masterbate again. It was not long before he was close again. His thoughts had all became images of Dean. Castiel pictured Dean down on his knees before him. Castiel knew that this vessels penis was well above what was considered 'normal' for humans. Castiel's breath hitched when he imagined Dean's mouth wrapped around the tip of his erection. 

Castiel was so close that it was becoming painful almost. He knew that he was going to come any minute now, so he sped up. It wasn’t long before he realized that there may be something wrong. It was really starting to hurt now, and the room was increasingly warmer than it had been just minutes before. Castiel stopped so that he could remove his shirt and tie. His heart was racing and his penis ached. Castiel once more reached for it and winced from pain the moment his hand made contact. 

He was sweating, and becoming dizzy. The pain was starting to migrate from his groin up his stomach. It was becoming unendurable. His skin felt as if it was on fire. Castiel made his way to the bathtub, he knew that the porcelain would cool his body down. 

He was not sure how much time had gone by at this point. It felt like eternity. He was in agony. Screams of pain were being ripped from him. He was positive that this was how he would die, this would be some kind of cruel joke. After living for a millenia he would die, naked, in a bathtub, in some run down motel room. He could hear voices on the other side of the door, but there was no way he could get out of this bathtub. Sam and Dean would find his burnt corpse in no time, because surely he was about to spontaneously combust. 

He was moving in and out of consciousness. He could not stay focused. He vaguely realized that there were still screams issuing from him, but they felt disconnected somehow. Suddenly he was forced awake by a loud crash. Looking over he could see Dean. 

Dean. Oh god, how he needed Dean. Just seeing him intensified his lust again. He watched, helpless, as Dean limped his way over to the bathtub. 

"Cass!” 

"Dean. Help. Help me Dean." 

"How?" 

"Touch me Dean." Begged Castiel. "Please, please touch me." 

Castiel let out another scream as pain rocked his body. Castiel felt a strong hand on his shoulder, leaning him forward. He was barely aware that Dean was moving him, making room so that he could sit behind him in the tub. Castiel's body fell between the hunters legs, and his back was flush with Dean's chest. Castiel could feel the buttons on Dean's shirt pressing into his naked flesh. He didn’t care. Dean was touching him and the pain was starting to lessen. Castiel was taken by surprise as he felt a hand gently wrap around his erection. It started out painful, but it quickly melted away to pure bliss. His screams of pain were turning into moans of pleasure. 

"Don’t worry Angel, I got you." Whispered Dean into Cass' ear. 

Castiel arched into Dean's hand. He couldn’t believe how good this felt. Dean's rough hands running over his length, twisting over the tip on every other downstroke. Castiel couldn't help it, his hips were thrusting into Dean's fist. Cast turned his head to look at Dean. Dean turned to look at Cass. 

Cass leaned in and brought their mouths together again. This time the kiss lasted more than a few seconds. Castiel moaned against Deans perfect lips and he felt Dean's tongue slowly run along his bottom lip. They deepened the kiss but kept it nice and slow. 

"Dean!" Gasped Castiel against Dean's lips, as his oragsm hit him suddenly. 

Castiel was shaking through it. He could feel spurts erupting from him and his oragsm seemed to last for several seconds beyond what he normally experienced. Castiel laid his body weight against Dean, as he came down from the most intense orgasm he had ever had. His breathing was rough, and he had a sense of euphoria and lightness throughout his body. 

Castiel was slowly coming out of it when he heard Dean clear his throat. Castiel did not want to open his eyes, and have this come to an end. But, he knew he couldn’t stay like this forever, no matter how much he desired to.


	6. The Helping Hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is where spoilers start, so if you are not caught up to season 11 consider yourself warned.

Dean's POV  
~~~~~~~~~~ 

Dean’s felt his chest constrict at the sight of Cass laying in the tub. He was sweating and writhing in pain. He hurried over to him as quickly as he could. He had definitely hurt his leg, but he would worry about that later. He barely registered Cass asking for help and himself climbing in behind the angel. Cass' skin was burning to the touch. Dean didn’t even think, he slid his arm around him and took Cass in his hand. The angels cock was dripping with precome. It didn’t take long for Cass' moans to turn into ones of pleasure. Dean sped up his strokes a bit and gripped Cass’ cock tighter. He wasn’t sure who had initiated it, but they were soon locked in a tender kiss. Cass' lips were sweet tasting and soft. Dean realized that he was hard when Cass gasped his name and came over his hand. Dean had Castiel’s come running down the back of his hand and the angel was gently shaking in his arms. Once Dean's panic subsided and he realized that Cass was going to be okay for the time being, the realization of the situation hit him. He was laying in a bathtub, hard, with an almost completely naked Cass. Dean cleared his throat and the angel turned his head to face him. 

“You okay?” asked Dean, voice strained a bit. 

“Yes, Dean. Thank you.” 

Dean could feel his face start to burn. He knew that Cass had to feel his boner poking him, and it wasn’t like he was under a spell or something that could explain it away. 

"You able to lift yourself up?" Asked Dean as he tried to keep his voice under control. 

"I believe so." 

Dean watched as Cass struggled to stand up. He was half way standing when Dean tried to look anywhere but at the angels perfect ass. Fuck. Dean thought Cass looked good from behind before, he had no real idea how nice Cass' ass was until now. Cass became a little unsteady and started to fall back. Dean had no other choice but to reach out to stop the fall. One hand landed right on one of Cass' cheeks, and the other wrapped around his hip tightly. Shit, Cass was firm. 

"Pull up your pants!” 

Dean had to clamp his mouth shut to stop himself from moaning at the sight of Cass bending over to pull up his pants. His ass got closer to Dean's face, and Dean had the urge to give it a slap. God damnit, Dean was losing control of himself. Dean let go as quickly as he could once Cass was standing on his own, buckling his pants. He watched as Cass tentatively took a step over tub and turned to look down at Dean still laying there. 

Dean was enraptured in the sight of the angel. He was much more muscular than Dean would have ever imagined him being. The damn trench coat really hid what was underneath it. Dean wanted nothing more than to run his tongue along Cass' hipbones. Dean snapped out of the trance and tried to get up himself. His leg seized up and a grunt of pain issued out of his mouth. 

"Fuck!" Hissed Dean. 

Now that he didn’t have adrenaline pumping through him, the pain was coming to the forefront. Dean closed his eyes in discomfort and gripped the side of the tub. 

"Dean." Said Cass as he nelt down so that he and Dean were face to face. 

Dean felt a light touch to his forehead and suddenly his pain was gone. Opening his eyes he saw Cass looking at him, brow furrowed. 

"Thanks buddy." 

Dean watched as Cass nodded and stood back up. Dean took the hand Cass offered to him, and lifted himself to his feet. It was that moment that he realized he still had Cass' come all over his other hand, now rapidly drying. Dean cleared his throat and lowered his gaze to the floor in the attempt to hide the blush that was starting to spread. Side-stepping around Cass, he went to the sink and started to wash his hands. In the mirror he watched as Cass started to pick up, and put back on his clothes. While rubbing his hands on his jeans to dry them, Dean turned to the busted door and a small laugh escaped him. 

"We may have to answer some questions with the check out clerk tomorrow." Joked Dean in an attempt to lighten the mood. 

A small smile went across Cass' face for a brief second. Dean opened his mouth to say something else, but realized he had no idea what to say. He watched as Cass stood there, his face full of some kind of emotion that Dean could not quite place. Dean could tell that Cass was struggling with something and he desperately wanted to think of something to stop the angel from bringing up what had just transpired between them. 

"Dean. I must apologize. I realize that my actions have made you uncomfortable. I..." 

"Cass, you're under a spell. Not your fault man." 

“Yes. Still, this body is not something you would normally wish to engage in sexual activities with. I know that it makes you uncomfortable, the idea of being with a man. And while I, myself, truly have no gender, this body is male." 

"I'm not going to let you die Cass. Not when there is something I can do to stop it. Now, I'm gonna call Sammy and let him know that you're alright." 

Dean maneuvered himself out of the bathroom, and let out a shaky breath. All Dean could think about at the moment was how Cass was exactly who he wanted to 'engage in sexual activities' with. Dean took his phone out of his pocket and dialed Sam, who picked up on the first ring. 

"Dean, Cass okay?" 

"Yeah. For now anyway. Where are you, I kind of just realized the library closed hours ago." 

"Yeah." Chuckled Sam. "I am in the Impala, which you left the door to wide open, and running, by the way." 

"Shit." 

"Yeah." Dean could hear his brothers smirk through the phone. "I am gonna head back to the room. See you in a sec." 

Dean hung up the phone and turned around to see Cass looking like he always did. Somehow unfazed by what had happened only moments prior. Cass was staring at the broken bathroom door with his head tilted to the side. Dean loved when he did that. It always looked like he was trying to see every molecule of something. Hell, that’s probably exactly what the angel was doing. 

Sam's POV  
~~~~~~~~~~ 

Sam walked back into the motel room. Dean was looking as Cass, who in turn was looking at the broken bathroom door. 

"Wow." Said Sam which caused Dean to turn around with a jump. 

Sam smirked at his brother's reaction. For a hunter, and a damn good one, Dean could sure scare easy. 

"It was the only way into the bathroom.” 

Sam threw his hands up in surrender and smiled. 

"Hey, I didn't say anything against your methods. Just glad to see that Cass is okay." 

"I am feeling much better, Sam. I am, however, tired. I may require sleep tonight, and tomorrow I will be able to fix the door." 

"Sleep?" Sam could see the concern on his brothers face. "You have not needed sleep since you were human, Cass." 

"Yes, well, the spell has taken a lot out of me, Dean. I have a feeling that it has not run its full course yet. I may require some sleep until we find a way to reverse it. Hopefully that will not be too long and I will be able to be of more use soon." 

"Cass," said Sam, "we don’t care about that. We care that you're okay." 

Sam watched as Cass nodded and made his way to sit at the table. Dean watched him the entire way, a look of worry on his face. Sam cleared his throat and sat down at the table as well. Sam looked over at Dean, who stayed standing with his arms folded and a scowl on his face. Sam knew that his brother was just worried for Cass and that Dean couldn’t express it in a normal way. Instead, Dean would become short tempered and rude as he tried to bury his emotions. Sam sighed, this was going to be exhausting. 

"You able to find anything Sammy?" Asked Dean. 

"No. I called Mom, she got back to the bunker from her solo hunt yesterday and she is going to start looking through the archives." 

"Okay." 

Sam knew that Dean would not react well to that. Things were still a bit tense between them and their mom. Especially for Dean. Sam understood how difficult it must be for her. One day you have a happy marriage and two small children, the next it's 33 years in the future and your sons are older than you. It probably took an adjustment period. Hell, it was weird for all of them. Sam knew that Dean grew up idealizing her, he thought that it was just hard for Dean to come to terms that their Mom was not exactly who he remembered her being. He was four when she died, he really only remembered the good times with her and now his memories had to make room for the new reality of who Mary Winchester really was. 

"I also called Rowena." Said Sam with more hesitance. 

"What?!” 

"Dean..." Started Sam before he was interrupted. 

"Damn it Sammy! Why would you call her?" 

"Because she's a witch, Dean! We have no idea what this spell is. I cannot find anything on it and Rowena has been around for centuries. She may be our best bet." 

Sam watched as his brother shook his head and started to pace around the room. Sam knew that Dean knew he was right. 

"I don’t like it Sammy. We can't exactly trust her. You know she is going to want something in return. Probably already asked for it." 

"She didn’t answer. I left her a message to call us back." 

"Sam is right, Dean. Rowena might be the only one who knows what the spell does. How long it lasts. If there is a way to break it, and if not how much longer I have." 

"Your not dyin' Cass." Said Dean. "I won't let that happen." 

Sam sat there in an uncomfortable silence as his brother and Cass had one of their moments. Good God, he was sick of this. It had been almost nine years of this. At this point Sam just wanted to smooch their faces together and tell them to get a room. 

"So," Said Sam, not being able to take a moment more of this, "what broke the spell this time?" 

Sam watched as his brother turned bright red and ran his hand around his neck. 

"I think I just need to be near Dean." Replied Cass, who also seemed to be turning a light shade of pink. "Probably since he was there when I was hit, like Dean had originally thought." 

"Right." Answered Sam, knowing that there was more to that than what Cass had said.


	7. The Gas N' Sip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight mention of S12E01. Come on, we all saw that look haha

Castiel's POV  
~~~~~~~~~~ 

Castiel was in the back of the Impala as the three made their way back to the bunker. They were going way too fast, and the music was much too loud. He could not bring himself to care about that though. In fact, he welcomed the distraction. Dean seemed lost in his driving, his fingers tapping at the steering wheel along to the music. Castiel watched Dean's fingers as they danced along to the beat of the song. It was only a few hours ago that those fingers were wrapped around his erection, thought Castiel. 

No. 

No, he should not think about that. What if it triggered the spell to start back up again? He could not be sure what the catalyst was, if there was one that is. They still had no idea what the spell was exactly. Although, it was evident that it involved a primal, sexual component. 

Dean was certainly a factor. Castiel had realized that the night before. The spell induced some kind of desire that only Dean could relinquish. He had been in love with Dean for so long that he couldn’t be certain when it began. If he was honest, it was probably the moment he saw his soul in hell. Even there, it was the brightest, most breathtakingly beautiful sight Castiel had ever laid eyes on. It had taken some time for Castiel to realize what his feelings for the human were. Sure, angels felt love, but not in the same way that humans did. The feeling both terrified and liberated him. Castiel may have been alive for a millennia, but it was not until he met Dean Winchester that the angel truly learned what it meant to live. 

Dean had taught Castiel how to think for himself. Dean had given him the gift of free will, which was something Castiel had not even realized he needed. He had always been content with his lot in life. He was a soldier, an angel of the lord. He was built to follow, and to obey. Knowing Dean, for what has been a blink of an eye in the comparison of Castiel's existence, has changed him forever. He cannot say that he had never questioned before. No, that would be a lie. Of course he had wondered from time to time of his orders were really what God had wanted. 

After meeting Chuck himself, Castiel knew that they weren't. Chuck did not seem to know what he was doing. He was simply 'winging it', like everyone else was. He may have had the vision and the ability to create life. To create worlds, and the universe. Castiel now realized that it was no different than a composer who created music. It may be beautiful, and a work of pure genius, but that did not make the creator of it any less flawed. The truth was, everyone was just making it up as they went. 

Knowing and loving Dean, even if his feelings and desire could never be acknowledged, has given Castiel so much. Castiel was living for the first time in his existence. It was simultaneously the most amazing experience of his life, and the most painful. One could not appreciate the good without knowing the bad though. Dean brought Castiel immense joy, but he also caused him so much anguish. 

Dean would never reciprocate his feelings or desires. Castiel loved Dean, but had to live with knowing that Dean would never love him in the same capacity. Something this spell he was under was making abundantly clear. Castiel thought of the embarrassed, uncomfortable expression on Dean's face. He thought about how Dean could not get away from Castiel fast enough. How he had pushed him away the second he realized that Cass was okay. Sure, Dean would do anything to save those that he thought of as family. That’s all Deans actions last night had meant. It was part of the reason Castiel loved Dean. His selflessness when it came to protecting others. Not only his family and friends, but for anyone. Dean would gladly take any bullet to save another's life. He was truly a Righteous Man. 

Castiel was brought out of his thoughts as the car pulled into a gas station. Castiel decided to get out of the car and walk around. He was getting hot in the summer sun. His weakened body was much more affected by his surroundings, and Castiel desperately needed some water. Castiel entered the Gas N' Sip and headed for the coolers in the back. Castiel pulled a large water bottle out, opened it, and began to drink. It felt so refreshing as he swallowed down the cold beverage. Castiel had drank almost the entire bottle when he was pulled into his surrounding by a familiar voice. 

"Damn, Cass. You okay?" 

"I am fine, Dean." Replied Castiel as he lowered the bottle and wiped the moisture from his lips. 

"You don’t look okay." 

Castiel knew it was irrational, but he grew annoyed at this. Anger shot through him as he turned and pulled a second water bottle out of the cooler. 

"As I said, Im fine, Dean!” 

Castiel felt a firm grip wrap around his upper arm and he turned to see that Dean was mere inches away from him. At this distance Castiel could really focus on Dean's freckles. He loved those freckles. Castiel barely registered that he was being led into the bathroom in the back of the convenience store. 

"I think the spell is kicking in again, Cass." 

Castiel came to the realization that Dean was probably right. He could not think straight, and it was getting warmer as each second passed by. Castiel threw caution to the wind and without putting a seconds worth of thought into the decision, pulled Dean into a kiss. This time the kiss was much more passionate. Castiel pressed his tongue into Dean's mouth and his cock grew harder at the growl that escaped the green eyed man. They were making out like crazy. Their hands were traveling over one another's bodies. Castiel could feel Dean's hand on his butt, squeezing it hard. Castiel pushed Dean up against the bathroom wall and pressed his body weight against him. 

"Dean." Growled Castiel as he broke from the kiss for air. 

"Cass." Whimpered Dean, the sound of which traveled right to Castiel's cock. 

"Dean. Can I touch you?" 

They were an inch away from one another's face. Both panting with desire and the heat of the moment. Castiel couldn’t look away from Dean's slightly parted mouth. His lips were perfect. 

"O... Okay." 

Castiel didn’t waste any time as his hands dropped down to Dean's pants. He quickly undid the button and slid down the zipper. Castiel struggled for a second, but he quickly had Dean's thick cock pulled out and was stroking it. 

"Fuck Cass!" 

"You like this Dean?" Asked Castiel as he furiously stroked the other man's erection. 

“Yes.” 

Castiel started to kiss Dean's neck as he sped up the pace of his hand along Dean's shaft. He heard Dean moan out and it made Castiel growl with need. Dean was his. He was doing this to him. He, and he alone, was currently making Dean moan out in pleasure. Castiel bit down on Dean's neck, right where the his shoulder became his neck. Dean arched up against Castiel and screamed out in ecstasy. Castiel watched Dean's face as he road his orgasm. Castiel could feel Deans' cock twitch in his hand and his release landed not only on his hand, but splattered onto his pants. Dean let his weight allow him to fall back and rest against the wall. Castiel's body temperature was dropping and his head was clearing. He had a vague realization that he had come, untouched, in his underwear. With a blink of an eye Castiel 'mojoed' Deans, and his own, ejaculate away. 

Castiel kissed Dean one last time. He kissed him hard and passionately. He could always blame the spell later. The truth was, Castiel was selfish, he wanted to kiss Dean again. He wanted the feeling of Dean's lips burned into his memory for all time. Castiel ended the kiss and stepped back, watching Dean as he put himself away and zipped back up his pants. 

They did not say a word to one another as they left the Gas N' Sip's bathroom and paid for their merchandise. They walked out to the car and got in. 

"What's up?" Asked Sam as they settled in. 

"Nothing." Replied Dean, but Castiel could tell that Dean was blushing. 

Luckily Sam did not question it further and the three traveled in relative silence back to the bunker. 

Mary's POV  
~~~~~~~~~~ 

Mary was... adjusting. At least she thought she was. Her life had suddenly become so confusing, but it felt like she was finally catching up. At least with the world. Her boys, well, it would take some time to come to terms that she had missed their entire lives. She hated that she had missed watching them grow. She hated that because of her own actions, that they grew up as hunters. A life she never wanted for them. But, she would be damned if she was going to let this defeat her. She could get past this. She could get used to the modern technology, and cultural norms. She could even get used to the fact that her sons were now older than she was. With time, that is, Mary thought she would be fine. 

She had been pouring over the books in the bunker, looking for the spell Sam had told her about. This she could do. She knew hunting, and she knew research. She could be useful here. Mary placed the book she had been reading for the better part of the day down when she heard the bunkers door open. She watched as her boys and Castiel made their way down the stairs. Getting up she made her way across to them and hugged both Sam and Dean. She could feel Dean tense in her embrace and she tensed too. 

It would just take time she thought. 

"Mary." Said Castiel with a slight nod. 

"Hello, Castiel. How are you feeling?" 

"I am feeling fine at the moment." 

Mary gave a slight smile to the dark haired angel turned to follow her boys to the 'war room'. Sam had filled her in on the aspects of the spell Cass was under. While it made her a little uncomfortable knowing that it involved her son, she could not say she was too surprised. Mary had suspected something more than friendship between Dean and Castiel ever since she saw their first interaction together. 

Even if they have been dead for 33 years, sometimes a mother just knows.


	8. The Bunker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stealing a little tiny bit of Season 12's plot. Nothing major, just a little bit so that there is a plausible transition from season 11 to my story.

Dean’s POV  
~~~~~~~~~~ 

Dean was getting restless. He hated doing research on a normal basis but this was torture. Dean was much more of a take action sort of person and he felt like he should be out there doing something to get this spell removed from Cass. He knew that there was nothing he could do at the moment, and that research was their best bet at finding to answer, but he was getting anxious. He looked over at the angel and Dean could tell that Cass was exhausted. He was practically falling asleep over his book. His heart clenched in his chest. Cass was normally so invincible and it filled Dean with panic to see him so weak. So human. 

“Cass, buddy.” Said Dean, his voice coming out gruffer than he intended. 

Dean could tell that he had startled Cass. 

“Yes, Dean?” asked Castiel who’s voice was ruff with sleep. 

“You’re fallin' out of your chair. Why don’t you go to bed?” 

“Actually, it’s late, why don’t we all get some sleep.” Said Sam with a yawn. 

“Where would I sleep?” 

“There are tons of spare rooms Cass. Come on, I’ll show you “ 

Dean got up and Cass followed. Dean was heading towards the spare room located closest to his. He didn’t want to be too far away of Cass had another episode. They entered the spare room and Dean made up the bed for the angel. Neither talked while Dean worked and the silence was a bit awkward. Dean wanted Cass to stay in his room, where he could keep an eye on him. He would never admit that though. 

“Alright Cass, here you go.” 

He watched as Castiel laid down, still in all of his clothes and shoes. Dean could tell help it as a laugh erupted out of him. Castiel turned towards Dean in confusion. 

“Cass, you can’t sleep like that man.” 

“Why?” Dean could heat the frustration in Cass’s voice. 

“It isn’t comfortable.” 

“I am comfortable as I am Dean.” 

“Its weird.” 

“What do you suggest I sleep in then?” 

“Most people take their shoes off.” Replied Dean, boring Cass’s eyeroll. “And definitely the coats. And tie. And the belt.” 

“Is there anything you would like me to keep on?” 

Dean blushed a bit at Castiel’s comment and had to take a second before he replied. 

“Wear what you want. Just thought you would want to be comfortable.” 

Dean turned in anger and headed towards the door. Just before he opened it he turned his head and saw that Castiel had removed his coats and was working on his tie. His heart sped up. 

“Come get me if the spell starts acting up again, okay.” 

Castiel huffed out a breath as he threw his tie on top of his jackets that were now on the chair next to his bed. Without an answer he started to remove his shoes. 

“Cass!?” 

“I am not a child, Dean!” 

Dean went to say something back but his voice caught in his throat when Cass stood and removed his pants. Dean watched as Castiel unbuttoned his shirt and removed that too. Castiel was now only in his boxers. Deans eyes ran the length of Castiel’s body. 

“I know you’re not a child.” Replied Dean with a slight hitch in his voice. “But you ain’t well either, and I don’t want you dyin' because your too stubborn to come ask for my help.” 

“I will let you know if the spell starts up again.” 

Dean stood by the door, just looking at Cass. He seemed so fragile right now. He watched his angel burrow under the covers, a small smile played across his face at how adorable he looked all snuggled up. 

“Dean, I have been told that it is ‘creepy' to watch someone sleep.” 

Dean smiled at that. 

“Night Cass.” 

“Goodnight, Dean.” Answered Cass with a yawn. 

Dean left the room, purposely leaving the door ajar so that it would be easier to hear if the spell started up again. Dean entered his own room and closed the door so he could change into something to sleep in. Dean was exhausted. He stripped down to just his boxers and sat down on his bed, head in hands. The last 36 hours were racing through his mind. He had jerked Cass off. Hell, Cass had jerked him off. Fuck, that had been hot. 

Dean loved it when Cass showed his super-angel strength. He thought about their kiss, how Cass had slammed him up against the wall as if he were weightless. His cock was growing hard and he leaned back against his bed and pulled his dick out. He started out slowly, lightly tracing his hard on. He felt the precome start to leak out of the top and he ran his fingers through it, spreading it down his shaft. Dean was thinking about how it felt to have Cass touch him like this and his breathing became labored. Dean started to stroke himself fast and took a firmer grip. He stopped for just a moment to retrieve the lube he had in his bedside table. Squirting a small amount into his palm and then he quickly brought his hand back around himself. Dean was not going to last long. He bit his lip to keep from moaning out as the pleasure began to build. Dean brought his other hand down to gently rub his balls. A breathy moan escaped and he was too far gone to care now. 

His hand sped up again and he was now frantically stroking his cock. Dean brought his feet up so that his knees were bent, and his legs spread open. With the hand he was using to play with his balls, he slowly started to rub his finger around the outer edges of his asshole. 

"Fuck." Breathed Dean as his cock grew even harder in his hand. 

Dean took a breath in and slowly began to push his finger inside of himself. His fingers were still slick from the lube and he glided in with ease. Dean's heart was racing, but the sensation of his finger rubbing against his prostate was awesome. This was something that Dean had recently allowed himself to explore. It was not like he could have done it before the bunker. Sharing motel rooms, or sometimes the Impala, with your brother or your father, and sometimes both, did not allow one to experiment. It was not that he hadn't been curious. Fuck all, he had been more than curious about this. He had always wondered how it would feel to have something inside of him. Something much larger than two fingers. He had always been too terrified of being caught to try. The bunker gave Dean some privacy, finally. 

Dean was sliding two of his fingers in and out of himself now. He alternated from grazing his fingers across his prostate every few strokes and firmly applying pressure directly against it. Dean's mind filled with images of Cass pushing him up against a wall and biting his neck, but this time Dean had his legs wrapped around Cass' hips. He wondered how Cass' cock would feel sliding in and out of him. At the thought of Castiel fucking him up against a wall, Dean came across his chest. He orgasm had been intense and left him a bit shaky after. Dean only allowed himself a brief second to lay there, the euphoria washing over him. He slowly rose off of the bed, washed up, and put on a new pair of underwear to sleep in. The last thing he did before passing out was open his door slightly, so that it would be easier to hear if Cass was in trouble. 

Castiel's POV  
~~~~~~~~~~ 

Castiel woke up drenched in sweat. It had started again at some point in his sleep. Castiel was hard, and was slightly embarrassed to discover that he had been rutting against his own mattress in his sleep. There was no way that Castiel would be able to make it to Dean's room, he was too far gone at this point. He didn’t want to yell out either. They were not alone in the bunker and he did not was to run the risk of waking Sam, or worse Mary. Castiel knew that Dean would be mortified if his mother was made aware of this. Dean was Castiel's only answer though. He knew it deep down. Castiel reached across to the chair by his bed and took his phone out of his pants pocket. 

Castiel could actually hear the ring down the hall. He hoped it was loud enough to wake up the hunter. Thankfully Dean was a light sleeper, he had to be really. He picked up on the fourth ring, sleep evident in his voice. 

"Cass man wadda need." Slurred Dean. 

"Dean." Panted Castiel as the pain started. "Dean, I need you." 

"Shit!" Gasped Dean and the line went dead. 

Castiel let the phone fall to the floor and a second later he could hear Dean making his way to him. He looked up to see Dean closer his door. Castiel could tell that the man was still half asleep as he made his way across the room. 

"Cass." Whispered Dean as he got onto the bed, and made his way over to Castiel. 

Castiel felt his fever start to break the moment that Dean touched him. He moved as close to Dean as he could and went to kiss him, but Dean pulled back. Castiel felt the rejection like a punch to the face. 

"I just woke up. Morning breath." 

Castiel put two fingers on Dean's forehead and smiled at the surprised smirk from the hunter. 

"Well, that's a handy little trick angel." Dean leaned down and gently covered Castiel's lips with his own. 

They slowly kissed one another as their hands roamed each others bodies. Neither one was in much of a hurry this time. They took their time touching every inch of exposed skin. Castiel moaned deep was Dean began to slowly roll his nipple between his fingers. The kiss broke and Castiel looked up at Dean's half lidded eyes. Dean was stunning. Castiel loved being this close to Dean. He would count the freckles that fell across his face. He loved the other man's eyes. They were so green, and Dean's soul shown brightly through them. Even when he had fallen, and could not see Dean's soul as he could now, he always felt like he could still see a glimpse of it in his eyes. They looked into one another's eyes as Dean's hand slid down Castiel's body, under his boxers, and took his erection in hand. Castiel gasped and arched up into Dean's hand, but their eyes stayed locked. 

"I got you baby." Whispered Dean as he set a slow, steady pace. 

Castiel's hands were still gently roaming Dean's body as he was brought closer and closer to his orgasm. Castiel's hand drifted down across Dean's rear, and he lightly squeezed it. Dean smiled at him and tightened his grip a fraction. Castiel was not going to last much longer. He trailed his hand down Dean's hip, and slid his hand inside of his underwear. Castiel wrapped his own hand around Dean's thick cock and Dean's breathing hitched. He rolled to his side to allow Castiel to have better access as he continued to stroke the angel. They were still looking into one another's eyes, lost to the world surrounding them, when Castiel started to come. Dean did not take too much longer to follow. 

Castiel thought that Dean would get up immediately and leave, like he had done in the past. He was surprised to say the least when he felt Dean wrap his arms around him and pull him closer. They kissed for sometime after that. Both taking their time. They were brought out of it when a phone started to ring. Castiel watched as Dean leaned off the bed and picked up the phone Castiel had dropped earlier. Castiel watched as a look of confusion crossed Dean's face. 

"It's Crowley. What the hell does he want?" 

"He has been helping me to track down Lucifer's wareabouts." 

"You're teaming up with Crowley?!”

"I am doing what is needed to ensure that Lucifer once again returns to the cage." 

"Cass, why didn’t you tell us? We could help you." 

"It is my fault that he is out, and it is my responsibility to correct my mistake." Replied Castiel as he sat up in bed, barely catching the phone Dean tossed at him, rather roughly thought Castiel. 

"You better call him back then." Castiel watched Dean as he stormed out of Castiel's room, slamming the door along his way.


	9. The Job

Sam's POV  
~~~~~~~~~~ 

Sam got back from his morning run to the sound of a door being slammed. Sam wondered what that was all about as he made his way to the kitchen. Sam had just finished making his smoothie, when Dean entered the room wearing his signature dead-man's robe. Sam could tell that Dean was pissed. He watched as his brother huffed around the kitchen, throwing things around, with a scowl on his face. 

'"Whats up with you?" 

"Nothin'." Answered Dren with angary grunt. 

"You sure, because..." 

"I said I was fine!" 

"Right." Scoffed Sam as he sat down at the table. 

Sam watched his brother with worry. Sam thought it was funny that Dean could act like such a child sometimes. He may not know what happened, but he knew his brothers moods. Dean was throwing a tantrum for some reason or another. Sam looked up when their mom came in and gave her a smile. She looked at Sam, and with a slight nod towards Dean, and a lift of her eyebrow, she silently asked him what was going on. Sam shrugged and continued to drink his breakfast. 

"Morning boys." Said Mary. 

"Morning." Replied Sam as Dean turned around to face them. 

"Mom." Said Dean. "You want any breakfast?" 

"Sure, that sounds wonderful.” 

"There is more smoothly if you want. It is much healthier than what Dean is making, I can promise you that." 

"She doesn’t want your rabbit food, Sammy. Plus, I am making bacon, and nothing beats bacon." 

"Bacon?! I think I will have what Dean is making. This time, at least Sam." 

Sam shook his head a bit at Mary's smile. It was weird to notice similarities between Dean and their Mom. She had not been around their entire lives, yet Sam could see traces of Dean in the way Mary carried herself. The part that Dean let out when he had his guard down and wasn’t trying to act all macho. When he wasn’t trying to act like Dad. Bobby had once told him that he was a lot like John Winchester. Sam never saw it himself. He had always thought Dean was more like Dad when they were growing up. It wasn’t until after his death, and Dean calmed down some, that Sam realized that Dean was not necessarily like their Dad, but more that he tried to be. Sure, they had some definite similarities. Their taste in music and cars. They were both kind of womanizers. Then again, Sam suspected that Dean played that up a bit. He had known Dean was bisexual since he was a kid, and he knew John Winchester's views on such things. He had always suspected that Deans, well frankly, sluttiness, when it came to women was over compensation for the fact that he was also attracted to men. Their Dad had always been so tuff on Dean. Way more than he had ever been on Sam. He had always thought that it was because Dean was the oldest. Which was probably partially true, but Sam couldn’t help but wonder if part of it was because Dean reminded him of Mary. 

Sam watched as Dean brought Mary a plate and they smiled at one another. It was a nice moment to witness. Their mom suddenly being back had been hard on all of them, but Dean was taking it especially hard. It was nice to see such a loving moment between them. 

"What?!" Asked Dean with a mouth full of food. 

"Nothing." Sam watched as Dean started to shovel more food into his face at a disgusting pace. 

Just then Cass came into the kitchen and headed straight to the coffee pot. Then tension in the room became palpable. Sam noticed that Dean's mood was back, and that Castiel did not seem to be in much of a better one. 

"Morning Cass." Said Sam as the angel turned towards them. 

"Good morning, Sam. Mary. Dean." It was hard to miss the irritated tone when Cass said Dean's name. 

"Good morning Castiel." Replied Mary. 

Dean didn’t say a word. Sam looked at his idiot of a brother with annoyance. Castiel sat down at the table with them, and they all continues to eat in an uncomfortable silence. 

"So," said Dean in a hostile tone, "how is Crowley?" 

"Crowley?" Asked Sam confused. 

"Yeah! Turns out Cass here has been teaming up with him. They must make quite the dynamic duo." 

Sam looked between his brother, who was scowling into his breakfast again, and Castiel, who to Sam's amusement, rolled his eyes. 

"Why are you working with Crowley?" 

"He has been providing me with information on Lucifer's appearances. We have been looking for way to get him back into the Cage." 

Panic started in Sam's chest. He knew that he was being ridiculous, but even mentioning Lucifer brought back memories of his time with him in the Cage. Sam swallowed down the panic, and tried to pretend that he was not freaking out. 

"Oh. We could help with that Cass. I mean, you shouldn't take him on alone." 

"You two have been through enough, and it is my fault that he is out. I did not want to burden you with my mistake." 

"Come on, Cass. We are all in this together. It is not your sole responsibility to hunt down Lucifer. And as for the mistake part, Cass, who here hasn’t made a mistake?" 

"No, Sammy, Cass here thought it would be a better idea to trust Crowley than us." 

"Dean, it isn't like we have not asked Crowley for help in the past." Said Sam. He wasn’t sure why dean was over reacting so much. "Hell, didn’t he just help us with Amara?" 

"Who is Crowley?" Asked Mary. 

"I am." said Crowley as he stood in the doorway to the kitchen. He had made both brothers jump in surprise at his sudden appearance. Crowley made his way over to Mary and extended his hand to her with his salesman smile. "Crowley, King of Hell. And you must be Moose and Squirrel's mommy dearest." 

"You're a demon!" Said Mary in surprise as she jumped out of her chair. 

Sam watched as his mother took a defensive stance, and Crowley smirked. 

"What do you want, Crowley?" Demanded Dean in an irritated tone. 

"Ah, yes, Feathers and I have some business to attend to, and since his wings are now only for aesthetic purposes, I am here to assist him like the ever helpful demon that I am." 

Sam watched as Dean's face grew red in anger. Dean was glaring at Crowley, and Crowley was smiling back as if he was having the time of his life. 

"Cass isn't going anywhere with you." 

"Yes, I am, Dean. I have a job to do." Sam felt the electricity in the air as Cass became angrier. 

"Oh, no. Are we having marital problems? Don’t worry Squirrel, I will have feathers back to you in no time." 

"Cass you can't go looking for Lucifer in your..." 

"I am not an invalid. Nor do I require your permission to do anything, Dean." 

Sam watched as the two glared at each other. The silence drew on for some time, until Crowley let out a whistle. 

"As entertaining as it is to watch this little soap opera you two have going on, we do have to track down Lucifer!" 

With that Cass gave one more glare towards Dean and walked over to Crowley. Crowley touched the angles shoulder that both vanished from the room. 

"God damn it!" Yelled dean as slammed his fist down on the table, causing Mary to jump. 

Same watched his brother storm out of the room, and they heard another door slam shut. Sam looked at his mother and gave her an awkward smile. 

"You guys know a demon?" Asked Mary after several seconds. "And you work with him?" 

"Yeah, it is kind of a long story. He is alright. For the most part. I wouldn’t trust him too much though." 

"Right." Said Mary as she released a breath and gathered the dishes from the table to bring them to the sink. 

Sam followed her and they did the dishes together. Once they were done and they were just standing there, unsure of what to say to one another, Sam decided to go and do some research on what spell Cass' was under. As he was walking out he was stopped by his mother. 

"So, what exactly is going on with Dean and Castiel?" 

Sam smiled and huffed out a a short laugh. He ran his hand through his hair and turned to face his mom. 

"Lately, I don’t know. I don’t know what it is exactly Dean does to help Cass when the spell is acting up. I mean I have a pretty good guess of what it is he does..." Sam trailed off and cleared his throat. "In the past though, I don’t think anything. They claim to be friends." 

"That’s it? I could have sworn there was more going on between them. I mean the moment I witnessed between them when I first met Castiel, well lets just say it was emotionally charged." 

"Yeah, well, I am pretty sure that they're both in stubborn denial about that." 

"Have they always been like this?" 

"For nine years." Laughed Sam. "It just gets worse as time goes by." 

"Huh." 

"Do you ... You don’t... care, do you? That they're both... men?" 

"No. I mean, I was a little surprised to find out that Dean clearly had a thing for what turned out to be a male angel, but it in no way bothers me." 

"Good." Smiled Sam, as he released the breath he had been holding. 

"Why do you ask?" 

"No reason really." 

He was not sure if he wanted to fill in his Mom too much about John Winchester's parenting. 

Crowley's POV  
~~~~~~~~~~ 

Well, that was certainly an interesting little moment he witnessed. He looked over at the angel, and saw that he was scowling even more than usual. Crowley rolled his eyes at Castiel. 

"Listen feathers, I am sure you two will kiss and make up later. Right now, however, we have a job to do in case you have forgotten!" 

"I have not forgotten." Replied Castiel without even looking in Crowley's direction. "Where are we?" 

"Florida, unfortunately. More specifically, the house of one, Andrea Wilcox." 

Crowley watched as the angel turned to face him finally. Castiel gave him that pissy glare he does, with his eyebrow raised. 

"And who exactly is Andrea Wilcox?"

"Lucifer's most frequent vessel." 

Castiel follows Crowley around the house. In the living room,on the floor, laid a woman, dead, her skin flaking off in places and her eyes burned out. It was clear that she could not hold Lucifer for long. 

"If she is dead, then why are we here?” 

"Because her husband is missing. We find him, we may find Lucifer." 

The two of them went to tracking down the dead woman's husband. They spoke with neighbors about when they last saw him. Crowley noticed that Castiel was starting to sweat. It was a hot day, and they were in Florida, but last he checked angels didn’t sweat. 

"You alright there feathers? You're not molting are you?" 

"I am fine." 

An obvious lie, but it was not like Crowley really cared all that much to begin with. It took a few hours, and Crowley noticed that Castiel seemed to be getting worse as the time passed, but they found the husband. He too was dead. His body did seem a little less abused, but the eyes were burned out. 

"Well, that is a dead end." Said Crowley. "We should ask around, see if we can find Lucifer's current vessel. 

Castiel did not reply. 

"Hello!?" Said Crowley in annoyance as he turned to look at Castiel, seeing him leaning against a wall in evident distress. "What is going on?" 

"I need..., I need to get back to the... to the bunker. Now!" 

Crowley arched his brow at the angel. He did not like taking orders from him. However, something was clearly wrong with him and if anything happened to the haloed little cherub, the Winchester's would certainly blame him. He really could not afford to be on their bad side. Those two always seemed to come out on top. With a touch to the angels surprisingly hot shoulder they were transported back to the bunker, where Castiel immediately collapsed. 

"Cass!" Yelled the familiar gruff voice of Dean. 

Crowley watched as the hunter ran to Cass and gently wrapped him in an embrace. Crowley was taken back by just how tender Dean was being as he wrapped his arms around the angel and held him tightly. A stab of jealousy hit him as Castiel embraced Dean back, and the human placed a loving kiss on his temple. 

"I got you Cass." 

Crowley tried to school his features to look as if he were bored by the entire thing. Deep down though, it hurt to see Dean treat Castiel like this. In such a loving way. He hated himself even more as the thought that it should have been him in Dean's arms crept into his head.


	10. The Request

Dean's POV  
~~~~~~~~~~ 

Dean was sitting at the table in bunkers library, drinking. He was on his second glass of whiskey already, about to pour his third. He would drink the whole damn bottle if he had to. Dean was desperately trying to get Cass off his mind. He was worried about the angel. He didn’t trust Crowley on the best of terms, but Cass was cursed right now, and weak. What if they couldn’t get back to the bunker in time? What if Crowley just left Cass there to die in agony? Dean had sent Cass a text earlier, asking if he was okay. He had not responded. Typical, thought Dean as he down the remaining liquid in his glass. Dean picked up the bottle to pour himself another glass, when he heard something to his right. 

"Cass!" Yelled Dean as he got up and ran to the fallen angel. 

Dean had barely noticed the Crowley was there as well, his only real concern was Cass. He scooped him up the best he could, sitting on the ground and bringing the angel up against him. His heart leapt when Cass adjusted himself so that he was closer to him. Dean was so glad to see Cass, but his chest was pounding with the fear that he didn’t get back in time. He kissed his head and whispered, 

"I got you Cass." 

Dean could feel how hot Cass' skin was, even through his layers of clothes. He ran his hand along his back in what he hoped was a soothing gesture. It didn’t take a genius to figure out that the spell required contact, and Dean would give that to the angel. 

"What's going on?!" Asked Sam, as he and Mary ran into the room. 

Dean could hear them as they spoke, but he paid the other three no mind. All he cared about at the moment was Cass. 

"Dean." Whispered Cass along Dean's neck. 

Castiel's head was resting on Dean's shoulder as if it were too heavy for Cass to keep up on his own. Dean ran his hand across the angels cheek gently. 

"What do you need Cass?" 

"Kiss me?" 

Dean could hear the hesitation in castiel a request, he knew that they had left things off badly. They were fighting, yes, but it was like a punch to the gut to think that Cass thought he may not do anything in his ability to save him, just because they were some kind of weird fight. Dean licked his lips and brought his mouth to Cass'. The kiss was slow and sweet. It reminded Dean of this morning, laying in Cass' bed as they slowly made out. Dean smiled against Cass' mouth at the memory. He traced Cass' bottom lip with his tongue and the angel opened his mouth slightly. They ran their tongues along one another's and Dean's hand moved to the back of Cass' head. He grabbed the dark hair there and pulled Cass' in. A moan escaped Dean when Cass pulled Dean in closer as well. They broke apart for a moment, both breathing harder and staring at one another. Dean's attention was brought back to the fact that they were not alone when he heard Sammy clear his throat. 

Dean looked over at the other three. He could feel a blush spread over his face. Sammy was looking at him, his eyebrows raised and smile on his face like it was Christmas day. His mother was also smiling, hand over her mouth in a half attempt to hide it, looking over at the wall. Crowley looked shocked and for once didn’t have some stupid one liner. Dean started to get up, helping Cass along the way. The angel was still too weak to really be standing on his own, so Dean let him lean against him. Dean could feel Cass' hard cock against his hip and he blushed deeper. 

"Well, ummmm," Rasped Dean, "I think I will take Cass... somewhere more, ummm, private." 

Dean thought he may burst into flames, he was so red. He slowly led Cass out of the room, towards his bedroom. 

"Make sure to use protection!" Yelled Sam after them. 

Dean was going to kill his brother. They made it to Dean's room and the second the door was shut behind Dean Cass pushed him up against it and kissed him hard. Dean was caught off guard at first, but soon enough he was kissing Cass back vigorously. Castiel pinned Dean against the door harder as he started to kiss his neck. 

"Cass!" 

Holy fuck thought Dean. Literally. His cock was straining to be free from his jeans and he couldn’t help the whimpers that were escaping from him. Cass ripped off Dean's shirt. Buttons flew everywhere. Dean stood there in surprise, just looking at Cass' lust filled gaze. 

"Take off your shirt, please." 

"What has gotten into you?" Dean pulled his t shirt over his head and dropped it to the floor. 

Cass pushed Dean back against the door and he started to work at his pants. Dean's heart was in his throat. How far was this going to go? Fuck, he would let Cass do anything he wanted to do to him. He would turn around and let Cass fuck his brains out if that’s what Cass wanted. By his cock's reaction Dean couldn’t deny that it was what he wanted too. 

"You are mine." Growled Cass. 

"What?" 

"Crowley, he wants you." 

Dean didn’t know what to say to that. He couldn’t exactly deny it. He knew that Crowley found him attractive. 

"Has anything ever happened between you two?" Dean could barely concentrate on what Cass was saying, his strong hands were digging into his hips. 

"Kind of.” 

"What does 'kind of' mean?" Growled Cass. 

Dean was suddenly reminded of just how powerful Cass really was. He had the same look on his face he had when he told Dean that he could throw him back into hell all those years ago. 

"He kissed me once. When I was a demon. I kissed back for a few seconds, but the second I realized that I was kissing fucking Crowley I pushed him off of me." 

Dean did not care about a lot of things when he was a demon. He did not really care that it was Crowley that he was kissing. What he had cared about though, was the fact that is wasn’t Cass. Dean had wanted only Cass even then. For some reason it was different with women. If he was going to do anything with a man, no matter how much he found them attractive, or how much gay porn he secretly watched, it had to be with Cass. 

"That is all that transpired between the two of you."

"Yes. I wasn’t gonna let Crowley be the first guy I was with." 

Dean panicked at his own admission. He had not come right out and said, 'I'm Bi. I secretly like to check out men and often times jerk off to them. I watch gay porn, and I will sometimes finger myself and pretend it’s a cock'. However, it hit close enough to the truth that he was scared Cass picked up on his meaning. Cass didn’t say anything though. He just started to kiss Dean again. Dean took a deep breath in when Cass pulled back. He watched as Cass dropped to his knees, bringing Dean's pants and underwear with him. Cass was running his hands up Dean's thighs and around to his ass, where he squeezed. Dean realized that he was practically naked, his pants around his ankles, and Cass was still fully dressed. Trench coat and all. His cock twitched at the sight of Cass on his knees before him, looking up at Dean. Dean watched as Cass unzipped his own pants, and pulled out his leaking cock. Fuck, Cass was big. Dean had seen it several times now, but it still surprised him. It was not like Dean was small, he was actually rather large. Cass was so large that it left Dean a little nervous. He wasn’t going to deny it, not to himself at least, he wanted Cass. He wanted Cass to bend him over and fuck him raw. He craved it. Fantasized about it. But looking at the size of Cass, he wasn’t sure if he was ready for it. Not yet anyway. 

"May I perform falatio on you, Dean?” 

The sight before him was beautiful. Dean watch Cass stroke his cock, but could not help the bark of laughter that erupted out of him. 

"Damn it Cass, don’t call it that.” 

"What shall I call it?" 

"I don’t know," replied Dean with a blush, "just something not as proper. Your gonna have a dick in your mouth, there ain't nothin' proper about that, Cass." 

"Alright then, can I please suck your cock, Dean?" 

"Ye...," Dean cleared his throat, "yes." 

Cass did not waste anytime. With the hand he was not using to jerk himself off, he grabbed Dean's cock at the base and closed his mouth around the tip. Dean's hips bucked and he moaned out. He couldn’t believe his eyes. Cass was sucking his cock. Cass started to take Dean deeper, he had set up an uneven pace along his shaft. His mouth was wet, and hot, and Dean felt like he was in heaven. It was not long before Dean was moaning like a whore. He was being loud and he knew it. There was no stopping it though, it felt too amazing. Luckily, the bunker had thick walls. He had watched porn, full volume, before and Sammy never said anything about it. And he would too, if he had ever heard. With a pop Cass pulled off his dick. His hand began to stroke Deans saft in its place. 

"Do you like this Dean?" 

"Fuck, yes." 

"I am doing a satisfactory job, sucking your cock?" Inquired Cass with a tilt of his head, as his hand twisted around the tip of Dean's sensitive dick. Fuck, Dean loved that little head tilt. 

"Yes! Your mouth feels awesome Cass." 

"Good. I am glad I am able to pleasure you this way. I myself am finding it very stimulating." 

Dean didn’t know why he found Cass' words so erotic. As far as dirty talk went, it was rather formal, but it was Cass saying those things to Dean and it was sexy as hell. Cass didn't say anything further, instead he just started to suck Dean off again. Dean was not going to last much longer. Dean moaned loudly when Cass took Dean's entire cock down his throat. No one had ever been able to take that much of Dean's length before, the angel must be able to suppress his bodies gag reflex. 

Dean couldn’t help it, he started to lightly thrust his hips. Looking down at the sight of Cass' mouth around his girth, his eyes open and looking up at Dean. Dean felt vibrations start along his shaft, and Cass' throat constrict around it. Cass was moaning while sucking Dean off, his body shaking slightly. Cass was coming. Cass was coming as Dean fucked his mouth. 

"Fuck Cass." Stuttered Dean as his hips picked up a little bit of speed. "Fuck, I'm gonna come. Cass... Cass you gotta pull off now if you don’t want me to come down your throat." 

Cass didn't move back, instead he brought hands to Dean's hips and started to push Dean in deeper. Cass' tongue was running along the underside of Deans shaft, and he started to lightly hum. Dean lost control, and started to come as he looked into Cass' blue eyes. 

"Fuck Cass, I'm coming. I'm... I'm coming... Cass. Cass. Castiel!" 

Cass kept sucking, milking every last drop of Dean's come from his spent cock. Once Cass pulled back, his lips red and swollen, eyes glazed over and his breathing heavy, Dean slid to the floor and sat down. Dean closed his eyes and leaned his head against the door. His body still felt like it was shaking. His heart was pounding. That, by far, was not only the best blow job Dean had ever received, but the best orgasm of his entire life. Dean opened his eyes and saw Cass still kneeling in front of him, a cocky grin on his face. Dean smiled, cleared his throat, and pulled his pants back up. 

"Well, that was..." Started Dean, his voice all fucked out. “incredible." 

"I am glad you enjoyed yourself, Dean. I found the experience quite pleasurable myself." 

"You liked sucking my cock, Angel?" 

"Very much. I found the activity surprisingly thrilling, and your reactions were very rewarding." 

"Com on, Cass. We should get cleaned up and head back out there." 

Dean couldn’t help the smile and blush that played across his face as he put his t shirt back on and picked up his ruined button up. Cass took it from Dean, and the shirt was again intact. Dean smiled at Cass and put the shirt back on. He tried to control his features as the two left the room to find the others. They were all sitting in the library, discussing something, when Dean and Cass entered the room. Dean couldn't look at his brother, who was still smiling like an idiot, or his mother. Dean noticed that Crowley seemed to be in a bad mood for some reason, and he glared at Dean and Cass as they took their seats. 

Crowley's POV  
~~~~~~~~~~ 

Well wasn’t this bloody fantastic, thought Crowley. He got to listen in on Dean moaning like a bitch in heat while Astiel, Angel of the Lord, sucked him off. What he wouldn’t give to have fucking human hearing right now. Moose and his mother did not seem to hear a thing as they sat there going over plans to hunt down Lucifer. After several agonizing minutes, the moaning stopped. Dean had came while shouting Castiel's name. Great. Crowley tried to hide his feelings for what was going on. He plastered his signature snarl on his face as they came back into the room and sat down at the table. Dean blushing slightly, and Castiel smirking at Crowley. The bastard probably knew that Crowley could hear every bit of it. 

"You feeling better Cass?" Asked Sam. 

"Much better, thank you Sam." 

"Well, isn't that great." Sneared Crowley. "Maybe after this we could all sit around, braiding each others hair and talking about our feelings. Or, we could bloody well figure out what to do about Lucifer. You remember Lucifer, right Castiel? You are the one to let him out after all." 

Castiel glared at the demon in front of him, and Crowley glared right back. 

"I think I should take Castiel's place," said Mary, " at least until we figure out how to get rid of this spell." 

"What?!" Yelled Dean. "No way." 

"Why not?" Asked Mary with a look that said she was not about to listen to a word Dean said anyways. 

"You just got back. You're not ready to fight the devil himself." 

"Excuse me, but I grew up as a hunter. I know what I am doing. And, I am helping no matter what you say." 

"I will go with you, mom." Said Sam with a smile. 

"Me too." Said Dean. 

"No." Replied Sam. 

"Excuse me?" 

"You, and Cass, need to stay in the same place until we figure out how to break the spell.And, I am sorry Cass, but I don’t think it would be the best idea for you to hunt right now." 

"I believe that you're right, Sam." Replied Cass with a huff of irritation. 

"Fine. But, if you find the son of a bitch, you tell us. Don’t just go off and try to fight him alone." 

"Deal." 

"Fantastic." Said Crowley, now nauseated over all of the affection that was going around. "I will keep you updated on what I hear." 

With that Crowley popped out of the bunker.


	11. The Inquiry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are some emotions this chapter.

Sam's POV  
~~~~~~~~~~ 

After Crowley left the four of them sat there in an awkward silence. Sam wasn’t sure what everyone else was thinking about, but he was dying to bring up Dean's and Cass' kiss from earlier. He had to be careful about it though. Dean could be a moody asshole, so if Sam didn’t bring it up in just the right way Dean would just close down. Or worse, get angry and leave. 

"It has been a long day," Said Cass, "I am going to go to bed I think." 

"Actually, that sounds perfect." Said Mary with a yawn. 

They said their goodnights and got up and went their separate ways to bed. This was good, thought Sam. The less people that were around, the more likely Dean would talk. Sam watched as Dean stood up and walked to the kitchen. He got up and followed him, but before he had the chance to even open his mouth Dean cut him off. 

"Sammy, don’t." 

"Don’t what?" 

"Ugh," huffed Dean as he ran his hand over his face, "Sammy, I am really not in the mood to talk about this." 

"Talk about what?" 

"You're an idiot." 

"And you kissed Cass." 

Sam held his breath. This was it, he was attempting to breach the subject. 

"Yeah, so what." Replied Dean pointedly not turning around to look at Sam. 

"So what!?" 

"Don’t make this a bigger deal than it is, Sammy." 

"You're right, you kissing your best friend, your male best friend, is not a big deal at all.” 

"Damn it, Sammy, he's cursed! It's not my fault some witch put a spell on him, and I ain't about to let him die." 

"So, you're saying that you didn’t enjoy it?" 

Sam watched as Dean shook his head and walked out of the room without saying anything. Sam knew his brother, the not saying anything was just as big as if he had admitted to enjoying the kiss. Sam followed him out into the war room. 

"Cause, where I was standing, it looked like you enjoyed it." 

"He's a guy, Sammy." Said Dean, avoiding the actual question, and heading to his room. 

"Yeah, and so was Eric." Said Sam before he could stop himself. 

Sam watched as Dean stopped in his tracks and tensed up. He had not meant to bring up Eric, at least not like this. But, it was out there now. Sam swallowed and set himself for a fight. 

"What did you say?" Asked Dean as he turned to face Sam. 

Sam could see the fear behind his brothers eyes. He tried to hide is with anger, as he always did, but Sam knew Dean. 

"Eric Porter. You two were inseparable that summer we spent in Lorain, Ohio." 

"We were friends.” 

"Friends don’t make out with each other."

"Wh...what?" 

"Come on, Dean, I saw you guys kissing. On multiple occasions!" 

Sam watched as his brother started to internally freak out. He felt bad, he had not meant to 'out' Dean, it had just sort of happened. He watched as Dean fidgeted around, and opened his mouth as if to say something and then close it. He watched as Dean placed his hands on his hips, and looked down at the floor, shaking his head. 

"It's not a big deal, Dean." 

Dean let out a gruff laugh, as he looked up at Sam. Sam couldn’t miss that he had tears in his eyes that he was obviously trying to stop from falling. Sam knew how sensitive Dean really was. He also know how Dean viewed such emotions. 

"You don’t know what the hell you're talking about, Sammy.” Dam watch Dean turn to head to his room. 

"I know what I saw, Dean." 

"You don’t fucking know anything, Sam!" 

"So, you're bisexual! Who cares!? Dean, I..." 

"Shut the fuck up." Said Dean as a tear slid down his face. 

Shit, he had messed up. This was not how he imagined this going. He never meant to upset Dean. Not like this anyway. It always took a lot of work to get Dean to talk about anything, but Sam could tell he did not go about it the right way this time. His heart broke for his brothers apparent anguish over this. 

"Listen, Dean, Dad was wrong. I know how Dad was about this kind of thing, Dean. I know how he talked about gay men, and he was wrong." 

"Oh, you know?!" 

"Yes! I grew up listening to the same shit he would say. I know..." 

"So, you grew up terrified that Dad would find out that you were attracted to guys?" 

"Well, no..." 

"You grew up thinking that there was something wrong with you. Praying, fucking begging, to whoever would listen to just take it away? To let you be normal." 

"Well, not in..." 

"You had to listen to Dad call men 'queers', and 'faggots', while you silently freaked out inside. “ same watched as the tears started to fall down Deans face. “Because, you knew if he knew that he would hate you too." 

"Dean..." Whispered Sam., trying to get his brother to stop. 

Mary and Cass had made their way back down to where they were. They had been yelling, and he was sure that they just wanted to see what was going on. Dean had his back to them, so he didn’t know that they were there yet. 

"No, Sammy, did Dad ever catch you kissing another guy? Did you ever see the look of disgust he had on his face as he looked at you? Did he ever tell you what a disappointment you were, after he got done beating your face in?" Dean was full on screaming now. "Did he ever threaten that you would never see me again if he found out you were ever with another guy?" 

"Dean..." Sam had tears falling himself now. 

The brothers were both emotionally stunted, it was true. Growing up as hunters you had to be. Any weaknesses could get you killed. Dean was Sam's weakness, and vice versa. It got them into trouble often. Dean was his brother, he would do anything for him, and right now hearing about what Dean went through filled him with anger and grief. 

"Damn it, Sammy. John Winchester may have been both of our fathers, but if you think for one second he was the same Dad to the both of us, than you're wrong." 

Sam watched as Dean turned to leave and saw Cass and their Mom there. 

"Son of a bitch." Said Dean as he ran a hand over his face. 

Sam watched as their mother walked up to Dean and pulled him into a hug. It took a second, but Dean eventually hugged her back. 

"I am so sorry you had to go through that, Dean." Whispered Mary. 

"It's not a big deal.” 

"Yes, it is. No child should have to feel that way. Especially from a parent." 

"So, you... You don’t care that I'm... bi?" 

The last part was barely above a whisper and frankly Sam was surprised that Dean had actually said the words out loud. 

"Not at all. I just want you to be happy. Both of you." 

"Right." Said Dean clearing his throat. "Well, okay then. Im, ummm, I'm gonna hit the sack." 

Sam watched as Dean left the room. Even with the outbursts and the yelling, it could have gone worse he thought. 

Castiel's POV  
~~~~~~~~~~ 

Castiel watched the scene before him in silence. His heart went out to Dean. He hated seeing him hurt, and Dean was clearly having a difficult time with this. Castiel felt as if he was intruding, but he stayed to make sure that Dean was okay. As Dean excused himself he wanted to follow. He knew that Dean did not like to show his emotions though, and that he would more than likely want to be alone. 

That didn’t mean that he should be alone though. 

Castiel made his way to Dean's room, where he stood outside the door contemplating knocking. With a sigh he raised his hand and knocked. It took a few seconds, but Dean answered. 

"Cass." Said Dean with a bit of surprise in his voice. "What's up buddy." 

Castiel could tell that Dean was still trying to get his emotions under control, and the next step would be anger if Cass were to say anything about what had just transpired. 

"I was wondering, would it be advisable for me to spend the night in here, with you?" 

Castiel saw the look of surprise cross Dean's face. He watched the man struggle with what to say next. 

"I just fear that the spell may act up again. It may be better if we were in closer proximity to one another is all." 

"Yeah. Yeah, that makes sense." 

Dean stepped aside and let Castiel in. They stood there in some awkward silence for a minute before Dean started to rummage through his dresser. Castiel caught the bundle of clothes that Dean threw at him, and looked at the hunter in question. 

"To sleep in." Said Dean with a small smile. 

With a nod, Castiel started to disrobe. Dean turned and got ready for bed himself. The clothes Dean had given him were quite soft. They also smelled like Dean, which Castiel enjoyed. He noticed that Dean was staring at him, and he looked back in question. 

"Ready?” Asked Castiel. 

"Yes." 

They both got into bed and Dean turned off the light. 

"Dean." 

"Yeah, Cass?" 

"Would it be okay if I 'spooned' you." 

"Uuuh..." 

"I just think that it would help me. I think it may possibly help the spell not trigger so violently, if we keep a closer connection." 

"Alright." 

Castiel Scooted closer to Dean, and gently wrapped him in his arms. Dean rolled over so that he was facing him, and actually rested his head on Castiel's shoulder, bringing his arms around him as well. Castiel was surprised, but smiled into Dean's hair. 

"Night, Cass." 

"Goodnight, Dean." 


	12. The Purchase

Castiel' POV  
~~~~~~~~~~ 

Castiel woke up with a weight on his chest and his penis was fully erect. Opening his eyes he saw that Dean was still laying on his chest, and his arms and leg were wrapped around him. He smiled as he looked down at the beautiful sleeping man. He could feel a slight fever in his body and knew it was from the spell. He wondered how long he had before it really started to take affect. He found this very pleasant and did not want to wake Dean. He was surrounded by the hunters smell, and it was intoxicating. He closed his eyes and took a breath in, doing everything he could to remember every detail about this moment. After a minute or two he felt Dean begin to shift around and he opened his eyes. Looking down he saw Dean lift his head up and sleepily look around. The man was truly adorable thought Castiel with a smile. 

"Mornin', Cass." Mumbled Dean as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. 

"Good morning, Dean." 

At that moment Dean shifted in just the right way that his arm grazed Castiels erection. 

"Oh, well it’s a very good morning for you, huh?" Said Dean with his signature flirty smirk. 

Castiel has seen that smile many times over the years, but this was the first time it was directed at him. He was always so annoyed by it in the past. How those women would fawn over Dean at the simplest of gestures. Castiel was not blind to human beauty, and he knew Dean was extremely attractive. He now fully understood what that little grin could do to someone. He swallowed thickly, and felt a flush cross over his body. He did not know how to reply, so he didn’t. 

"The spell kicking in again? Let me help you out." 

Without another word Dean brought the blankets off of Castiel, and moved his hand to his clothed erection. Castiel let out a breathy moan at the contact. 

"Damn, Cass. You're so fucking big." 

Without another word Dean pulled the pajama bottoms Castiel was wearing down and his erection sprung free. The air was cold and made Castiel gasp a bit in surprise. Soon, though, Dean was running his hand up and down his length, spreading his pre-ejaculate down his shaft. Castiel's hips thrusted up on their own and he let out a deep moan of pleasure. 

"Dean!” 

Castiel watched a smirk cross Dean's face, and his hand sped up a fraction. Castiel couldn’t help watching Dean's hand move along his erection. It was surprisingly thrilling to watch. He heard Dean let out a growl and he looked to the man's face again. His eyes were half lidded, and his mouth was slightly parted, wet, and breathing heavy. Castiel had always fantasized what those lips would look like wrapped around his girth. He took a shaky breath in at the mental image. 

"Dean?" 

Dean looked up into Castiel's face, but didn’t slow his hand at all. 

"Yeah, Cass?" Asked Dean, his voice thick with lust. 

"Do you think... oh!" Castiel let out a surprised gasp as Dean's palm moved over his sensitive tip. 

"Do I think what, Angel?” 

"Would you... would you perform fellatio on me?" Castiel mentally kicked himself for forgetting to not call it that. "I mean, would you please suck my cock?" 

Dean's hand stopped its movements, and Dean looked surprised. Castiel began to worry. Had he made a mistake? Should he not have requested this? He wanted it though. 

"You want me to give you head?" 

"If that is another way to say fellatio, then yes. I would enjoy that, I think." 

"I have never... you know. Before." 

"You do not have to, Dean. Please, forget that I asked." 

Without saying a word, Dean pushed himself up. Castiel thought that he was leaving. That he had ruined the moment, and had pushed Dean too far. He was surprised to feel Dean push his legs apart and settle between them. Castiel sat up on his elbows in time to see Dean take a hold of his erection and slowly bring his tongue down to the tip, licking up the pre-ejaculate that had gathered there. 

"Dean!" Gasped Castiel in surprise, both from Dean's actions and at how amazing it felt. 

Castiel felt Dean close his mouth over the head of his erection, and his tongue swirling around the tip. Dean was lightly sucking on him, as his hand started to run up and down his length again. The image before him was a million times better than one of Castiel's fantasies. Castiel could not believe the sheer pleasure of this activity. It was incredible. He let out a moan as Dean slowly began to lower himself down his shaft, licking the underside as he did so. Castiel was right, Dean did look beautiful with his mouth wrapped around his thick erection. He lowered his hand to Dean's head, and gently carded his fingers through his soft, short hair. His hips bucked up and Dean made a choking sound and pulled over, whipping his mouth. 

"My apologies, Dean. I had no idea that getting' 'head' would feel so overwhelming." 

Dean smiled softly at Castiel and let out a small laugh. 

"No worries. Just, try to keep still okay?" 

"Okay. I will try, Dean. You are doing a wonderful job, by the way." 

Dean blushed and said, "Thanks, Cass." 

"Are you enjoying yourself as well?" 

"Ye... yeah." 

"You do not find sucking my cock to be abhorrent?" 

"No. I don’t, Cass." 

With that Dean lowered himself back down to Castiel's erection, and started to move along it again. Castiel could feel Dean move his head in such a way that the pleasure intensified. Dean's mouth was wet, and hot, and Castiel had never felt anything like it before. He bucked again, he did not mean to, but the pleasure was too great. This time Dean placed his hands firmly on his hips, holding Castiel down on the bed. A feeling that Castiel, for some reason, enjoyed. 

"Oh! Dean... Dean... I am close." 

Castiel could feel Dean pick up his pace and his enthusiasm multiplied. Castiel's balls were tightening and he was making noises that he had no control over. With a violent moan he released into Dean's mouth. He shook with each spurt of ejaculate. He felt Dean swallow it, the head of his cock against the other man's throat, and he moaned out again. He legs were shaking, his breathing heavy. A wave of euphoria washed over Castiel, as his body tingled in the wake of his orgasm. He looked down and saw Dean masturbating. There was some of Castiel's ejaculate on his bottom lip, which for some reason Castiel liked the sight of. He watched as Dean's own release washed over him, and his semen ran down his hand. It was a sight that Castiel never wanted to forget. 

Castiel sat up and reached over to Dean, bringing the man in close. Castiel swiped his tongue over Dean's mouth, licking up his own salty release. It tasted similar to the molecules of Dean's ejaculate he had tasted the day before. The thought that it was his own, on Dean's perfect lips, made a rush of heat travel throughout his body. Dean moaned at the gesture and they looked into one another's eyes for a beat. 

"I'm gonna go make breakfast." Said Dean as he cleared his throat. 

Castiel nodded and watched as Dean washed up and put on his robe. He had always liked to watch Dean, even when he did the most mundane activities, Castiel enjoyed the way Dean carried himself. 

"See you out there." Said Dean as he smiled over at Castiel, and left his room. 

Castiel realized that he was still in Dean's clothes and he quickly got up to change. Once in his normal attire, he exited Dean's room to make his way to the kitchen. When Castiel looked up, after he closed Dean's door behind him, he noticed that Sam was there. He was smiling at him most peculiarly, thought Castiel. 

"Sam." Replied Castiel as he made his way towards the kitchen. 

"Good morning, Cass. I see you slept well." 

"Yes, I did indeed." 

Humans often had social cues that Castiel simply did not pick up on. Often times Dean's and Sam's interactions perplexed him. He had gathered that humans, or at least the Winchester's, often used insults and jokes to show their feelings for one another. He was not sure what had Sam smiling and laughing in that way, but it was not unlike interactions he had seen between Dean and Sam. 

Castiel tired to forget the interaction as he entered the kitchen. He smiled at the sight of Dean cooking. He knew that Dean enjoyed cooking immensely, and he took great pleasure in seeing Dean happy. He went and got a cup of coffee for himself. 

"Hey man, don’t drink it all." Joked Dean as he winked at Castiel. 

"There is plenty left, Dean." 

Castiel sat down at the table and continued to watch Dean work. He smiled into his coffee cup as Dean moved around the kitchen. There was a sound to his left and he saw Mary and Sam enter the kitchen. The atmosphere became denser somehow, it was awkward, even Castiel could tell. 

"Good morning, Dean." Said Mary with a forced smile. 

"Morning, Mom." Replied Dean not looking over to them. "Sammy." 

"Morning." Replied Sam as he fidgeted around and ran a hand through his hair. 

"Breakfast?" Asked Dean. 

"Yes, please." Replied Mary. "It smells delicious." 

"You know I am not gonna eat that grease." Laughed Sam as he moved to the refrigerator to gather his fruits and vegetable. 

"Hey, man, not everyone wants to eat rabbit food." 

Castiel watched the interaction with curiosity. The tension seemed to leave the room, and all three of them seemed to relax. Humans, though Castiel, were very confusing at times. 

"So, what is the plan for today?" Asked Sam. "We should do more research on the spell. I was thinking I would try to reach out to Rowena again. Haven't heard back from her and she may be our best bet at the moment." 

"Good idea. I needed to go into town quickly to get a part for Baby, but I will help out with the research after." 

"What's wrong with the Impala?" Asked Mary. 

"Nothin'. Just a small part to replace normal wear and tear. Won't take long to pick up and replace. I should only be gone an hour or two." 

"You need help?" 

"Nah, you're shit at fixing up cars, Sammy. Stay here and do your nerd thing." 

They ate in comfortable silence after that. Humans, Cass wasn’t sure he would ever truly understand them. 

Dean's POV  
~~~~~~~~~~ 

Dean drove the Impala faster than he normally would. Sam always bitched about his driving. He had lied earlier about needing a part for her, it was the only way to get out of the bunker alone. Dean didn’t want anyone to know where it was he was really going, and for what reason. Dean slowed down once he got into town, turning down the Taylor Swift tape that he had bought and hidden under his seat form Sam. It wasn’t much longer until he made it to his destination. He pulled in, and parked Baby way in the back. He didn’t need anyone recognizing his car here. Not that anyone would, but still, he couldn’t be too careful. As he entered the building a loud doorbell rang alerting everyone inside of his arrival. Dean closed his eyes in irritation, swallowed, and pushed himself inside. 

He was surrounded by lingerie and shelves of sex toys and products. Dean was not a prude. In fact he was rather kinky, and this stuff normally would not phase him. But, he was here for a reason. He began to blush at the thought and he quickly tried to stop it from happening. He was an adult, damn it, and he could buy whatever it was he wanted to buy. Dean made his way around, pretending to look at things he really wasn’t interested in buying. After a few minutes he worked up enough nerve to go to the section he wanted. Holy fuck, why were there so many options? In front of him was a huge wall of dildos and vibrators, something called a prostate massager and anal plugs. Dean could do this, he thought. Hell, he killed literal monsters for a living, he could handle buying a fucking dildo. 

"Can I help you find anything?" Asked the salesman that sprung out of nowhere, causing Dean to jump. 

"What?!" Asked dean a little too roughly and loudly. "No, I'm fine." 

"This your first time buying a toy?" Asked the salesman, somehow not taking the hint. 

"Listen man, I really don’t need your help." Said Dean as he flushed even more. 

"Are you sure?" 

"Yes, ummm, Bobby," Said Dean looking at the guys name tag. Well, that’s just great thought Dean, "I really just want to find something and get out." 

"Oh, no. That should not be how you find a toy. Especially your first one, I assume." 

Dean closed his eyes in both irritation and embarrassment. Why was this guy making it so difficult on him? 

"Listen, gorgeous, trust me you don’t want to just stick anything up there. Trust me. I know what it's like to be nervous about buying these types of toys for the first time, but you'll regret just picking any old thing. Now, what exactly is the reason you're here today? Just curiosity or..." 

The salesman trailed off, giving Dean a flirty smile. It was clear that he wasn’t going to leave him alone, and if Dean was being honest with himself, he had no idea what he was looking for. 

"Well," replied Dean as he nervously cleared his throat, "I have recently started to... to do things with someone and he has a rather, ummm, large..." 

Dean made a gesture with his hands indicating the large size of Cass' cock. He was bright red and just wanted to vanish in thin air. 

"I see. Lucky you. So, tell me, have you ever been with a man before?" 

"What!? What the hell does that have to do with anything?!" 

"Well, sweetie, that’s a no. If this guy is really as large as you indicated, I would highly recommend an anal training kit..." 

"A what?!” 

This entire experience was going to be the death of him. Could someone die from embarrassment? 

The clerk went on to explain the importance of stretching out the asshole to prevent tearing. This just made Dean want to back out of the whole thing. Sure, he was curious, but maybe this was a little too much? Dean thought about sucking Cass' cock earlier. Fuck, he had enjoyed that. Really fucking enjoyed that. Cass' cock was huge, and had stretched him wide. That was his mouth, what would it do to his asshole?! His mouth was certainly bigger than his asshole. Dean thought about how good it felt when he fingered himself. If he was being honest with himself, and lately he was, it was the best feeling he had ever felt. He wanted to feel Cass' inside of him. 

"Does," Stuttered Dean, interrupting whatever it was Bobby was saying, "does it really feel that good? Having a... a... you know, up there?" 

"Oh, honey, there is no better feeling." Winked the salesman, causing Dean to blush. "Take the proper measure, and time preparing for it, and you'll never want to do anything but bottom again." 

Dean ended up buying whatever the stupid clerk suggested. Fuck, it was more than he had intended to. He bought two dildos, because the salesman insisted that he needed to work his way up. He bought the damn 'anal training' kitt. Whatever that was, he was too embarrassed to listen, but he got the gist of it. He bought lube specifically for anal sex. He bought something called a prostate massager, which he was actually kind of excited for. And some cock rings that the salesman through in last second with another wink, and of course cleaner. 

As he was driving back to the bunker all he could think about was how the hell he was going to get that all to his room without anyone seeing it. He could have snuck in one dildo, he thought. But he had just bought a ridiculous amount of things. Fuck, thought Dean as he pulled into the bunkers garage. He got out of the car, and pulled out his duffel from the trunk that was still there from their last hunt. He put all of the bags in the duffel and hoped to Chuck he didn’t see anyone between here and his room. 

As he made his way through the bunker Dean's heart raced. He was passing by the library when he heard a familiar British accent call out to him. 

"Squirrel, so nice of you to join us." Said Crowley. 

Dean turned, and there in the library was not only Crowley, but Cass, Sam, and his mother. He took a shaky breath and tried not to let the panic show. They didn’t know what he had in his duffel. 

"Yeah." Said Dean way too loudly. "I'll be right there. I'm just gonna... gonna put this away." 

Dean turned and fled to his room. He leaned against the closed door and let out a breath. Fuck. He had definitely been weird just now. Dean threw his duffel under his bed for later. He didn’t have time to hide the toys and stuff he had just bought. With a deep breath he walked out of his room and back towards the library.


	13. The Guilt

Mary's POV  
~~~~~~~~~~ 

Mary was sitting at the table in the library, looking over John's old hunting journal. She still could not believe that John had become a hunter. The man she knew had been so sweet, and caring. She was quickly finding out that the man she remembered was not the same man that raised her boys. That was her fault, she thought while her chest clenched. 

She took a deep breath and continued to read the passages. She read about a a vampire nest John had taken out with some other hunters in June of 1988. Dean was 9 then, and Sam only 5. Where were they? There is no mention of them in the entry and Mary wasn’t sure which answer would make her feel better. Had they been on the trip with John, they were in great danger and at such a young age. If they weren't, well then where the hell were they? She knew that they spoke of a priest who had watched them when they were younger, and as they got older a man named Bobby Singer helped raised them (as Sam and Dean put it), but they had made it sound as if they moved around a lot as well. 

Mary had so many questions, and she was too terrified to ask them. It was her fault they were raised as hunters. A life she knew, and never wanted her children to be a part of. She made that deal with the yellow eyed demon. They were marked for this life because of her and she just wasn’t sure she could bear to know just how they were raised. She was a coward. 

Hearing what little she had from Dean the night before, she knew that John was not the father she envisioned him to be. What else had happened to them, thought Mary. She was startled out of her thoughts by a voice to her right. 

"Penny for your thoughts?" Asked Crowley. 

Mary knew that her boys worked with this demon sometimes, but she didn’t trust it. Nothing good came from working with a demon, her life was a testament to that. 

"Crowley." Sneared Mary. 

"I see where Moose and Squirrel get their charming personalities." 

"What do you want?" 

"Well, I am under the impression that you volunteered to help in the great search for Lucifer. I have an update if you'd like to hear it." 

"Let me get Sam." 

She did not like to be alone with the demon. Glaring, she got up and walked out of the library to find Sam. He was in the war room on his laptop, a device she still didn’t trust. 

"Mom?" Asked Sam in that quiet way he had. 

She smiled at her youngest son. She could see so much of who John used to be in him. Sam was patient, and kind, and soft spoken. 

"That demon is here. In the library. Says he has an update on Lucifer." 

She watched as her son tried to hide his panic, but she saw it flash through his eyes. Thanks to her, he had been Lucifer's vessel. A story she couldn’t bring herself to ask about. 

"Okay." Replied Sam with a fake smile as he got up. 

He reminded Mary of John after he got home from the war. Always so quiet, with fear deep in his eyes from the memories of what he had seen. It broke her heart to see that look in Sam's eyes. She saw the same look in Dean at times as well. They were both so damaged, thought Mary as she swallowed down the guilt and followed Sam back to the library. She was surprised to find Castiel there with Crowley when they entered the room. They sat on the opposite sides of the table, giving one another death glares. She went to ask Crowley what he knew, when she heard the bunker door open. She watched as Dean walked across the room, carrying his duffel, with a look of determination on his face. 

"Squirrel, so nice of you to join us." 

Why the hell did this annoying demon call her sons moose and squirrel? It was irritating, thought Mary. 

"Yeah. I'll be right there. I'm just... gonna put this away." Replied Dean in an overly loud, kind of odd way. 

What was that about thought Mary. It only took Dean a few minutes to get back to the library, and he seemed a bit jumpy when he did. Maybe she was imagining it, she thought, but then she saw Sam giving Dean a questioning look as well. 

"Are you alright, Dean?" Asked Castiel in that ridiculously deep voice of his. 

"Yeah." 

"Right. Well, if we can take a second from Squirrel here acting like an insane person, I do have some pretty pertinent information." 

Crowley launched into his story. Goodness, he liked the sound of his own voice. Mary didn’t think he was ever going to shut up. 

"Can you just skip to the point?" Asked Mary, and Dean and Sam laughed. 

“Yes, I believe I have narrowed down Lucifer's wearabouts. My sources say that he has been in the same vessel for a few days now, and it does not look like he is going to burn through this one as quickly. I suggest we do a reconnaissance mission and find out what we can." 

"When do you want to leave?" Asked Mary. 

"Woah." Said Dean. "We need more information than that. This needs to be planned out. You cannot just go running in there blind, guns blazing." 

"Yeah, that’s Dean's move." Smirked Sam. 

"Shuddup, Bitch." 

"Jerk." 

Mary smiled over at her boys. No matter what had happened in their lives, it was clear that they loved each other deeply, even if they had an unusual way of showing it. 

"Right," said Crowley as he threw down a folder onto the table, "here is all of the information that we already know. Look it over tonight, and tomorrow we will head out." 

Mary went to reply but with a snap of his fingers, Crowley vanished into thin air. 

"Well, looks like we have some reading to do." Mary said as she picked up the folder and started to flip through it. 

"Mom, are you sure that you want to..." Started Dean. 

"Yes." 

They all dug into the file, and after sometime Dean excused himself to go shower the "grease" off of himself, but Mary noted that he didn’t seem to have any on him. She pushed the thought aside as she continued to go over the file. Castiel also filled them in on what he had discovered, which wasn’t much. The angel looked exhausted, thought Mary. 

"Castiel," she said tentatively, "you look dead on your feet. Why don’t you go rest up before dinner?" 

"I think I will. This spell has taken a lot out of me." 

She watched as the dark haired man, angel she corrected in her head, made his way out of the library. He seemed like a good person, and he so clearly cared for her son. A small smile played across her lips as she thought about how happy he seemed to make Dean. 

Dean's POV  
~~~~~~~~~~ 

Dean made his exit as quickly as he thought he could without looking suspicious. He needed to put those damn toys away. He made it to his room, and placed them in a locked trunk. Sammy was pretty good about his room, they had a mutual understanding after all. They never had privacy growing up, they finally had rooms of their own, and they would respect that. Dean grabbed a towel for his shower and stopped at his door. His curiosity was getting the better of him. That prostate massager had sounded interesting, so Dean quickly retrieved it, along with the lube, from the trunk and wrapped them in the towel. 

He made his way to the showers, hoping that no one would pass by him right now. He knew that he had been weird earlier, and he really did not need a repeat of that. 

He reached the shower, and quickly disrobed. It was a little pathetic how excited he was to try out the toy he bought. Well, excited and nervous. Dean turned on the shower and stepped inside. He just let the water run down his body for a few minutes as he looked at the machine in his hand. It was a long thin device, with a thicker, round, curved end. He turned the wheel at the bottom and a light buzzing filled the room. Dean turned it off as fast as he could. His heart was in his throat. He carefully set the toy to the side and picked up the lube. Dean was rock hard, and dripping. Fuck he wanted this. 

He brought a hand down to his length and started to stroke himself. After a few minutes he squirted some lube into his hand and brought it around to his entrance. His breath hitched as he started to rub his asshole. It didn’t take long for him to push inside and start opening himself up. 

With one hand against the shower wall, Dean started to fuck back onto his hand. He now had two fingers inside of himself and they were brushing over his prostate on every thrust. Dean picked up the toy and applied some lube to the tip of it, carefully spreading it around. He brought it to his entrance, and it slid in easily. Dean took a deep breath in and the turned the wheel to the first setting. 

"Shit!" 

A light buzzing started and Dean moaned out. Fuck, it felt so good. He couldn’t believe how incredibly awesome this felt. Dean angled is so that he could rub the tip of it against his prostate and another moan echoed through the bathroom. There was no way that Dean would last long, and he couldn’t help the noises he was making. 

Dean turned the toy up to the next level and he saw stars. Biting his fist to help muffle his scream, he came against the shower wall. He couldn't believe that he came untouched, just from the stimulation against his prostate. He soon became over sensitive and removed the toy, and turned it off. 

"Fuck.” 

He stood there for several minutes until the water turned cold. He then quickly washed his body and left the bathroom, the toy and lube safely hidden in this dirty clothes. He entered the room and saw Castiel resting on his bed. The gorgeous, blue eyed angel looked over at him sleepily as he closed his door. 

"Hey, Cass." Said Dean as he turned red. 

"Hello, Dean. I hope you do not mind, but I was tired and your bed is so much more comfortable than mine." 

"No worries." Smiled Dean as he fumbled with his clothes. "Memory foam is awesome." 

Dean tried to keep a good grasp on his clothes, but it was awkward with the toy and lube hidden in them. He almost dropped them, but caught them just in time. Of course, when he caught them his fingers slid over the wheel and a loud buzzing sound ripped through the room. 

"Fuck!" Said Dean as he desperately tried to turn it off. 

"What do you have?" Asked Cass with that fucking adorable head tilt.


	14. The Toy

Dean's POV  
~~~~~~~~~~ 

Oh, fuck, thought Dean. He could feel the blush spread over his face. How was he supposed to explain this to Cass. His heart was racing as he just stood there like a deer in headlights. 

"Dean?" Asked Cass as he stood up from the bed, his hair all ruffled from sleep. "What was that sound?" 

"Ummmmm...” 

Before he could think of anything to do or say, Cass took his clothes from him. Dean held his breath as Cass held up the toy and gave it a inquisitive look. He then pulled out the lube and Dean thought he might die then and there. He snapped out of it when Cass turned the wheel on the toy and it started to come to life. 

"Give me that, Cass." Said Dean as he took it out of Castiel's hand. 

"What is it for?" 

"No... nothing." 

"Is it something sexual?" 

"Yeah, buddy, it is." 

"What does it do?" 

"It... it." Stuttered Dean. "Damn it Cass, this isn't something people talk about!" 

"Why not?" 

"It just isn't, okay." Replied Dean, hoping this conversation was over. 

"Please, Dean, I will not place judgment on you." 

"Fuck." Hissed Dean, as he looked at the wall to his side, and pointedly not at the angel in front of him. "It’s a prostate massager." 

"Oh. So, you place it in the anal cavity. I see. You find this enjoyable?" 

"Jesus, yeah Cass, I do." Dean closed his eyes and balled his hands into fists nervously. 

"I take it you used it, just now, while you were showering?" Asked Cass, and was it Dean's imagination or did Cass' voice just get a little deeper? 

"Yes." 

"How does it feel to have your prostate 'massaged'?" Cass took a step closer to Dean. 

"Fuck, Cass. I... I don’t know." 

"You don’t know?” 

"I don’t know how to explain it." 

"I see. Perhaps, you could show me?" 

"Wh... what?" Dean’s cock started to harden. 

"I very much want to know what this 'prostate massage' feels like, and I do not know how to use this device. Could you show me?" 

"You want me to use this toy on you?" 

"Very much so." Cass replied with a nod of his head. 

Dean could barely think. It was suddenly warm in here, and his cock was rock hard. Cass had just asked him to pleasure him with his toy. A toy he had just used to pleasure himself. Fuck, that was hot. 

"Okay. Take off your clothes and lay down on the bed, Cass." 

Dean watched as Cass stripped down to nothing. He ran his eye over the fit body in front of him, and he felt his cock twitch. Cass laid down on the bed, and Dean moved over to him. He placed the toy and lube on his bedside table and crawled on top of Cass. Dean dropped his towel to the floor beside his bed, and looking into Cass' eyes, thrust his cock lightly against the man below him. Dean moaned as their cocks rubbed against each other, slick with both of their precome. Dean kissed Cass hard as he thrust a few more times, making the angel moan out in pleasure. 

"I am going to have to prep you first Cass." Whispered Dean as he broke their kiss. 

"What does that mean, Dean?" Asked Cass, voice thick with lust. 

"You'll see, Angel." Grinned Dean with an arch of his eyebrow. 

Dean slowly kissed his way down Cass' body. Fuck he was perfect, thought Dean as he stopped at his hip bones. Dean took his time licking, and nibbling at Cass' sexy hips, before moving on to his thighs. He was purposefully avoiding Cass' cock. He knew that a build up made this better. Cass needed to be turned on and relaxed to enjoy this, and Dean was determined to make this good for him. Dean sat up on his knees, and looked down at the sight below him. Cass was sprawled out on his bed, cock hard and leaking, his eyes lidded, and his lips parted in a heavy breath. It was beautiful. 

"Lift your hips, babe." Whispered Dean as he picked up one of his pillows. 

He placed the pillow under Castiel, and the angel rested on it. Dean was running his hands up and down Cass' thighs nice and slowly, getting closer to, but never touching his cock. 

"Dean, please." 

Dean grabbed the lube and the toy and placed them within easy reach of where he was sitting. He could tell that Cass was a little nervous. So was he. But, fuck it all, he loved seeing Cass like this. Dean brought his hand to Cass' big, thick cock and started to stroke him. Cass thrust his hips up at Dean's touch and a moan escaped his beautiful lips. 

"Dean!" Dean felt his cock get harder. 

"Fuck, Cass, you're so beautiful like this." 

Before Cass could say anything in response, Dean lowered his mouth to his cock and started to suck on the tip of it. Shit, he tasted good. Dean licked up the precome that had run down Cass' cock, taking as much of Cass in as he could. His lips were stretched around his girth and Dean hummed in pleasure at the feel of it. Dean loved the feeling of Cass hand in his hair, lightly pulling as he squirmed in ecstasy below him. Dean loved hearing Cass cry out like this, and he brought him deeper into his mouth. 

"I'm close, Dean." Whimpered Cass, and Dean could feel his thighs shake where his hands rested on them. 

Dean pulled off of Cass, giving him one more lick from base to tip. Dean picked up the lube and poured some onto his fingers. He rubbed them together to warm it the best he could, before gently bringing them to Cass' entrance. Dean ran slow circles around Cass' asshole. He felt Cass tense a bit at the touch. 

"It's okay Cass, I got you." 

"I trust you, Dean." 

Dean looked up at Cass, and smiled at him. He tried to say something, tell Cass that he trusted him too, but the emotion caught in his throat. He swallowed hard, and began to push in one of his fingers. Cass gasped at the sensation and Dean paused, his finger was in to the first knuckle. Fuck, Cass was tight. 

"You okay?" 

"Yes. Please, keep going." 

Dean worked his finger all of the way in. Cass was hot and tight and Dean wanted to bury his cock deep inside of him. Not this time, thought Dean as he began to move his finger in and out of Cass. Soon enough he had two fingers deep inside and he was slowly opening him up. Dean was mesmerized by the sight of his fingers being inside of Cass. He watched them slowly enter him again and again, Cass' asshole tight around them. Dean bent his fingers and found Cass prostate. 

"Dean! Oh, fuck Dean, yes." 

Dean had not really ever heard Cass swear before. It was one of the sexiest things he had ever heard. He started to move his fingers faster, grazing by Cass' prostate on almost every push in. Cass was writhing beneath him, and Dean watched as he arched his body off of the bed, throwing his head back in a growl. Dean was so fucking hard that it hurt, but he ignored it. This was about Cass. Who, at the moment, was panting in Enochian and fisting his hands into the sheets. 

"Dean! Dean, I am so close." 

"You like this, Cass?" 

"Yes!" Cried out Cass as his hips lifted up again. 

"You like me fingering your tight little ass?" 

"Dean!" Cass started to fuck himself against Dean's fingers. 

Fuck, this was the sexiest thing Dean had ever seen. Cass losing control and writhing around underneath him. Dean almost forgot what Cass had originally asked for, but remembering he slowly pulled his fingers out of him. 

"Dean. Please, don’t stop, Dean. I am so close." 

"Oh, Angel, we're just getting started." Replied Dean as he picked up the prostate massager next to him. "You ready for this, Cass?" 

"Yes. Oh, please Dean. Yes." 

Dean ran some lube over the toy, and looked down at Cass. The angel was so far gone, he was worried that he wouldn’t really get to experience it. Dean lowered himself and brushed his lips over Cass'. They kissed until Cass' breathing slowed down some and Dean lifted up, looking into those blue eyes. Sitting up, Dean brought the toy to Cass' entrance and it slid in with little effort. 

"Dean!” 

Dean started to rub it against his prostate. 

"Hold onto something, Cass." Dean turned the wheel to the first setting. 

A buzzing sounded out around the room and Cass moaned and pushed down on the toy. Dean watched as the angel slowly fell to pieces beneath him. 

"Oh, Dean!" 

He was being loud, but Dean did not care. Let everyone hear what he was doing to this gorgeous creature. Dean was so hard now that it hurt. He grabbed hold of his cock and started stroking as he kicked the toy up a notch. 

"Dean! Oh, fuck, Dean! I'm gonna come! I'm gonna co... come." 

Dean watched as Cass came all over himself. Come landed on his chest and even his face. Dean came at the sight and screamed out Cass' name. Dean turned off the toy and slowly removed it from Cass' pulsating asshole. Cass was shaking and breathing hard, and Dean laid down next to him, wrapping his arms around him. Cass kissed Dean, and they made out nice and slow until Cass came down from his orgasm. 

"So, what did you think of the prostate massager?” 

"I can see why you enjoy it.” 

Sam's POV  
~~~~~~~~~~ 

Sam and Mary were still going over the file and thinking of a game plan. It was weird hunting with his mom. It was the family business, he guessed. They had been at it for some time and Sam was getting hungry. He was actually a little surprised Dean had not suggested eating yet. 

"Are you hungry?" Asked Mary. 

"Starving!" Replied Sam. 

"Do you want to cook, or pick something up?" 

"Well, Dean normally cooks. So, let's just pick something up." 

"Oh, thank God! I did not want to cook." 

"I should go ask Dean what he wants.” 

Sam made it to Dean's bedroom door, and stopped when he heard a moan. It was definitely Cass moaning out Dean's name. 

"Nope." Said Sam, as he turned and practically ran away.


	15. The Movie Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much fluff

Sam's POV  
~~~~~~~~~~ 

Sam decided to just pick up some Pizza for the evening. When he arrived back at the bunker he called Dean, just to be safe. 

"Sammy?" Asked Dean confused. 

"I got dinner. Pizza. Mom and I are picking a movie to watch while we eat, take a little breather. You hungry?" 

"Yeah. Why the hell are you calling me from inside the bunker, Sammy. You can't walk down the hall and let me know?" 

"Let's just say, I didn’t want to interrupt anything." Replied Sam as he cleared his throat uncomfortably. 

"Right. Well, we'll be right out there. Oh, and hey Sammy, don’t pick a movie until I get there." 

"No promises." Replied Sam as he hung up the phone. 

It didn’t take long for Dean and Cass to join them. They all gathered around the make-shift living room that Dean had put together almost right after they started living in the bunker. Dean really tried to make this place their home. Sam smiled at the thought. Hell, next to the Impala, this was their only home. At least the only one Sam has ever had. 

They decided to watch Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, because Mary had never seen it. It was actually a lot of fun watching old movies with her, because she was completely surprised by them. 

"Princess Leia, nice." Said Dean with a smirk during the gold bikini seen. 

Sam rolled his eyes, but he had to admit that she was pretty hot. He looked over at his brother and noticed the he and Cass were sitting awfully close. In the range where Dean would normally start yelling about personal space. He smiled and refocused on the movie. 

"This 'Han Solo' character reminds me of you, Dean." Said Cass during one of the fighting scenes. 

"Well, thank you Cass. Han Solo's a badass, and he's pretty fucking hot. I take that as high praise." 

Sam couldn’t help the surprise that had to be evident on his face. Sure, they all knew that Dean was bisexual now. It had been confirmed, and Dean knew that they knew, but Sam was still surprised to hear the admission that Dean found a guy attractive actually willingly come out of his mouth. He noticed that dean was a little red and was staring pointedly at the TV. Sam decided to just let the moment pass. He wasn’t about to tease Dean when this was a pretty huge step for him. 

"Wait." Said Mary. "Luke and Leia 'knew' they were brother and sister, because of the force? Then why the hell did she kiss him in the first movie?!" 

Sam started to laugh at that. They finished the movie, but it was still rather early. He wasn’t sure about everyone else, but he sure was nervous about staking out Lucifer tomorrow. I always seemed important to bond, and do stupid things like this before facing something big. Granted, that normally entailed Dean dragging him to a bar to get drunk. They decided to watch another movie before going to bed. 

"How about, Episode 1?" Asked Mary, with the excitement of only someone who had never seen the movie would have. 

"Oh, no." Said Dean. "We can't end the night with that piece of shit." 

"It's bad?" Asked Mary a little disheartened. 

"The worst." Replied Sam. 

"Then why do you own it?" 

"It was a part of the box set. Came with it." Explained Dean. 

Mary put it back with a frown and continued to look through their movies. 

"How about, 'Dirty Dancing'?" 

"A chick flick?" 

Sam rolled his eyes. Dean was the one who bought the damn movie. He had of course made up some excuse that he had to pick another movie to get the sale price and how it at least had Swayze in it, but that didn’t explain why it was opened. 

"It has Patrick Swayze. You can't argue with Swayze." 

"True." Replied Dean. "Good point." 

"Plus, he's gorgeous." Laughed Mary. 

"Yeah." Replied Dean, who then immediately looked embarrassed. 

Sam couldn’t help it, a laugh burst out of him. 

"What's so funny, Samantha?" Asked Dean with a tone. 

"Nothing." Smirked Sam, who then fell into another fit of laughter. "Just you and Mom seem to have the same taste in men." 

"Shut up, bitch.” 

"Jerk." Replied Sam, relieved that Dean took it okay. 

"I believe that Patrick Swayze is considered to be attractive by a large percent of people. The chances that they would both find him attractive are probably based more on his physical appearance, and what society finds attractive in a male, than it does with any hereditary factor." 

"You saying you find Swayze hot, Cass?" Asked Dean in what Sam recognized as his flirty voice. 

Well, that’s great, thought Sam. He went from watching them dance around one another for 9 years, to having to listen to them flirt and fool around. He was happy for his brother, but sometimes it was just awkward being the third wheel. 

"I would say that he does have a certain aesthetic charm that I could see being pleasing." 

"Is that so?" 

"Yes." Replied Cass with a smile as he looked at Dean. 

Sam rolled his eyes. The eye-fucking didn’t seem to come to an end. Sam got up and started to play the movie. If he had to admit it, he did enjoy it. At the very least, it was a break from the constant action movies that Dean would watch over and over again. It was probably two thirds of the way into the movie, when Sam heard a soft snoring coming from behind him. He turned his head to see that Cass had fallen asleep, and that his head was laying against Dean's shoulder. Dean had his arm wrapped around him and was looking at him with a fond smile. Dean was a goner, thought Sam. When the movie wrapped up, Mary said goodnight, and Sam got up to head to bed himself. 

"You need help getting him to bed?" Asked Sam. 

"Nah, I got it." 

Sam smiled at his brother and headed to bed. 

Castiel's POV  
~~~~~~~~~~ 

Castiel was nice and warm. He could smell Dean around him, and he smiled. It took a second to realize that someone, Dean, was saying his name. He opened his eyes and saw Dean smiling down at him. He had fallen asleep during the movie, which was now over by the looks of it. They were the only two left in the living room, and it was rather quiet and peaceful. 

"Dean." Whispered Cass. 

"Heya, Cass. Let's get you to bed." 

"But it's so nice here." Slurred Castiel sleepily. 

"We can't stay here all night Cass." 

"I could stay here with you for all eternity, Dean." Replied Castiel as he snuggled in closer to Dean's body heat. 

Castiel felt Dean kiss the side of his head, and he smiled. 

"Alright, well if were staying here then we have to lay down at least." 

Cass allowed Dean to maneuver them so that they were laying down. He was laying on the side of Dean's chest, his back against the back of the couch. He felt something soft and warm cover him and he vaguely realized it was a blanket. 

"Night Cass.” 

"Goodnight Dean.”


	16. The Spank

Dean's POV  
~~~~~~~~~~ 

Dean woke up to a bright light going off. He opened his eyes and saw his brother standing a couple feet away, taking a picture of him and Cass sleeping. In the night they had gotten even more wrapped around one another and Cass was almost completely draped over him. Dean could also feel Cass' mornin' wood pressed up against his hip and he tried to calm his own bodies reaction as he turned to his brother. Sammy was laughing and Dean glared at his giant brother. 

"Fuck off, Sammy." Said Dean, the sleep still evident in his voice. 

"You two just looked so cute." 

Dean felt Cass begin to stir. Looking down he could see that Cass was waking up. Dean smiled at how adorably rumpled the angel looked. Cass looked like he was about to say something when another flash went off. Cass looked confused as he turned to see Sammy there. 

"Hello, Sam." Said Cass. 

"Morning, Cass. You sleep alright?" 

"Yes, I did seem to sleep well last night. It seems to be less alarming than I have found it to be in the past." 

"Good to hear, Cass. Well, I am going to head out on my run. See you two later." 

Dean watched as his brother left the room. 

"I am aware that I do not fully understand the behavior of humanity, but that was odd, correct?" 

Dean laughed and looked back over at Cass. He was still on top of him, but he was lifting himself up on his elbows. 

"Sam was just teasing me. For finding us together like this." 

"I see. Does it bother you that Sam discovered us in this position?" 

"No." Smirked Dean as he lifted his leg between Cass' and rubbed up into Cass' boner. "I would mind if he came back to discover us in another one, though. What do you say to heading back to my room where I can take out that monster?" 

"Actually, I had something in mind for you. Something I have been thinking about since yesterday." 

"What's that?" 

"Well after you used that 'prostate massager' on me yesterday," Said Cass and Dean started to blush at the images of Cass from the day before that sprung to mind, "I began to look on the internet for other activities that two male bodies could engage in with one another." 

"You mean porn, Cass?" 

"Yes, most of it was pornography." 

"What did you find, Angel?" 

"Well, several activities that I believe would be highly enjoyable. However, I did have one in mind for right now, if you don’t object." 

"What is it?" 

"The videos I watched called is a 'rimjob'." 

Dean was at a loss for words. He could feel himself heating up at Cass' words. He could not quite believe what he had heard though. 

"Cass, do you know what that is?" 

"Yes, it is where one person orally stimulates the others anus." 

"Why would you want to do that?" Asked Dean as his nerves started to kick in. 

"From what I viewed and read, it is supposed to be extremely pleasurable for the person receiving the 'rimjob'. I enjoy bringing you pleasure, Dean. You make noises that I find to be most exciting and arousing." 

"Are you saying that you like getting me off?" Dean’s cock was already hardening at the mental image of Cass licking him down there. 

"Yes. That is exactly what I am saying." 

"O... okay.” 

"You'll allow me to perform this 'rimjob' on you?" 

"Please, stop calling it that. But, yes." 

Cass smile broadened, and he kissed Dean. They kissed nice and slow for a few minutes. Dean's heart rate had almost returned back to normal as his nerves were fading away. 

"Let's move this to my room." Whispered Dean as they broke apart. 

They walked to Dean's room in silence. Dean's nerves had returned and were now working double time. They finally reached his room and Dean closed his door. Almost immediately Cass was kissing him again. They pulled apart and Dean watched as Cass started to undress. It was a sight that Dean would never get sick of. He loved Cass' usual look. He teased him about it over the years to hide just how much he liked it. The fact that he got to see Cass naked like this, that he knew what he hid under his holy tax accountant outfit, was a lean, muscular body, filled Dean with desire. Cass was his, and no one else got to see him like this. Dean, of course realized that those feeling were not true. Cass was not his, he was under a spell. The only reason he was doing any of this with Dean was because of the spell. Dean didn’t care though, he would take what he could get. 

"Take off your clothes, Dean." Ordered Cass as he stood there, completely naked, cock hard against his toned stomach. 

Dean swallowed hard, but he obeyed the order. His hands shook a little as he undressed, but soon enough he was nude. 

"Lay on the bed." 

Dean's heart was racing, but he made his way to the bed. Cass followed him, and began to trace his hands all along Dean's exposed body. Dean felt the precome leaking onto his stomach. He was nervous, but excited for what was about to happen. 

"So beautiful, Dean." Whispered Cass as he raked his eyes down Dean's body. "I have always admired your freckles, and it is very satisfactory to see them other places than your face." 

Dean had always hated his freckles. As a kid he was teased about them. He was teased a lot for his looks actually. In his adolescence, and into his early twenties, Dean's features were always much more delicate. He was often told how pretty he was, often times by perverted old men. It had started when he was young. He was 11 the first time someone told him he had a perfect mouth for sucking dick. He had been so glad that his features became more masculine the older he got. Sure, he still got a few comments here and there, but nothing like he used to. People could tell that he would kick their ass if they made those comments to him now. For some reason though, Cass' comments on his freckles and how he was 'beautiful' did not seem to bother him. 

Castiel brought his hand around Dean's cock and gave him a few leisurely strokes. Dean moaned out in pleasure, as Cass leaned down to whisper in Dean's ear, 

"Turn over." 

Dean's heart was in his throat as he turn to lay on his stomach. His cock trapped against the bed and his stomach. Dean felt Cass' hands start to roam over his body again. He lifted his head and looked back. Cass was looking at Dean's naked form with his eyes blown wide with lust. Dean felt Cass' hands travel up the back of his thighs and cup his ass. He felt Cass pull his cheeks apart and run a his thumb across his entrance. 

"Cass!" 

Dean felt Cass' weight shift and Cass leaned down into his ear to whisper, "Breath, Dean. This will be enjoyable." 

Dean's brain was short circuiting at the moment, because in this new position Cass' hard length was resting right on the cleft of Dean's ass. Cass kissed Dean's neck and thrust his hips slowly. The tip of his cock grazed over, and for a second caught on, his asshole. Dean felt the warm precome it left behind and without a thought pushed back, grinding his ass into Cass' erection. Cass growled in Dean's ear, then he started to kiss his way down Dean's spine. Dean was so turned on that his cock was painful. Dean practically stopped breathing when Cass reached his ass and placed a gentle kiss on each cheek. 

"Oh, fuck, Cass!" Dean jerked his hips, as Castiel pulled apart his ass cheeks and slowly swiped his tongue along his entrance. 

Cass' only response was to start to lick more across Dean's sensitive ring of muscle. Dean could not believe how good this felt. Cass was doing a circular motion with his tongue as Dean pushed back into his face, moaning out in pleasure. Dean felt Cass grip tighten on his hips and he was being pulled up onto his knees, face still resting on the bed. Dean couldn’t bring himself to care about the position he was in. He was moaning out nonstop as Cass did incredible things with his tongue. Dean's cock was hard, and dripping onto the blanket under him. He was embarrassingly close, but he didn’t care about that either. Not at the moment at least. The only thoughts in his head at the moment were how good Cass' tongue felt. Dean felt Cass' thumb start to rub along his asshole as well. 

"Yes. Yes, fucking do it Cass." 

"Do what, Dean?" 

"Finger me Cass." Dean arched his ass back in an invitation. 

"Where did you put your lubricant?" 

Dean didn’t even care that Cass had called it, 'lubricant', the only thing he could focus on was how badly he wanted to feel Cass inside of him. 

"Bedside table." 

Cass got up to get it, and Dean suddenly felt a bit exposed in his current position with Cass now standing a few feet off the bed, looking at Dean. 

"You look good like this, Dean." 

"Like what?" 

"On all fours, your perfect ass in the air, beginning me to pleasure you." 

Dean felt his face burn red at Cass last remark. Dean pushed his weight up onto his arms, so he wasn’t in such a submissive position. 

"I did not mean to embarrass you. My apologies." Whispered Cass as he kneeled down on the bed and kissed Dean. 

"It's okay." 

"Dean, I am having a very strong desire to have intercourse with you. I cannot help but wonder what you would feel like. Or what sounds you would make as I thrust into you." 

"Fuck, Cass. I don’t know if I am ready for that. Your very large, and I have never..." 

"I know, Dean. I did not mean to imply that we should do that right now. I just wanted to let you know that I would very much want to feel you tight around my erection. Perhaps you could take me in your mouth while I finger you from here?" 

"Oh... okay." Replied Dean as he moved closer to Cass' cock. 

Dean wrapped his mouth around Cass' girth. He loved the feel of him in his mouth, the taste of his precome on his tongue. Dean moaned as he felt a lubed finger start to run circles around his rim, and push inside of him. 

"That's it." Moaned out Cass. "You're doing so well Dean. The sight of you performing fellatio on me is truly breathtaking." 

Cass' words were getting Dean riled up. He had always loved dirty talk, and hearing his angel say those things to him was pushing him over the edge. Cass had told him that he wanted to fuck him. Fuck, he wanted that. Part of him wished that he had said okay. He would be feeling this giant cock stretching him open, the thought of which brought Dean even closer to coming. Dean moaned around Cass' cock and slid his mouth further down his length. 

"Dean!” 

Dean felt Cass add another finger and find his prostate. His cock twitched as the sensation and he was making filthy noises around Cass cock. 

"Does this feel good, Dean?" Asked Cass, his voice full of lust. "You suck my cock so well. I'm getting close." 

Dean gained momentum as Cass' words. He was actively pushing back onto Cass' hand now, fucking himself deeper. 

"Dean! I am going to come." Whimpered Cass, and a second later he did. 

Dean swallowed Cass' come, and breathed in a deep breath as he pulled out of his mouth. Cass was pushing a third finger inside of Dean, stretching him out more than he had ever been before. 

"Oh Cass! Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." Moaned Dean as he continued to fuck himself on Cass' fingers. Dean could feel his orgasm building. This felt so much better than when he fingered himself. He was going to come any second now. Dean thought about sitting up some so he could stroke his cock. The thought was gone a second later, when he felt a sharp slap against his ass. 

"Holy shit!” 

Dean didn’t have time to say anything else before he felt Cass firm hand spank him again and Dean was coming hard. 

"Cass!" 

Dean fell back onto the bed, he was unable to hold himself up any longer after the force of his orgasm. He felt Cass wrap him up in his arms and lower them so that they were spooning one another. 

"I can't believe you spanked me. Where did that come from?" 

"I have been curious about it since the pizza man video. I couldn’t figure out why he would do that to the babysitter. It was oddly thrilling. Did you enjoy it?" 

"Yeah. Yea, I did." 

"That’s good." Replied Cass as he brought Dean in closer to him. 

They both drifted off to sleep after only about a minute or two. 

Castiel's POV  
~~~~~~~~~~ 

Castiel woke up to the sound of a light knock at the door. He opened his eyes and realized he was in Dean's room. What they had done this morning came rushing back, and he smiled before kissing Dean's neck. He felt Dean stir awake, and a sleepy moan came from him. 

"Hey, baby." Whispered Dean sleepily. 

Castiel's heart raced. That was the second time Dean had called him that, and it gave him immense joy. Just then there was another, louder, knock at the door. 

"What!?” 

"Get up and get out here." Said Sam through the door. "Crowley is here and we need to go over the plans one last time." 

"We will be out there in a few minutes, Sammy." Said Dean in irritation. 

"We should get up and get dressed, Dean." Said Castiel as Dean snuggled in closer to him. 

"Ssssh, Angel. They can wait for a few minutes." 

Dean kissed him gently then. No matter how many times they have kissed now, it still made Castiel's heart race. He kissed back, and they made out for several minutes. They finally pulled apart and got dressed. They walked out to the bunkers library to join the group. 

"Nice of you two to finally grace us with your presence." Said Crowley as they entered the room. 

Castiel rolled his eyes. Crowley really could get under his skin. He glared at the demon as they went over their plans one last time. 

"Since Feather's is now useless...." Prattled on Crowley, saying exactly what he knew would get under Castiel's skin the most. 

Castiel was about to say something back when he felt Dean's hand land oh his knee and squeeze. He smiled over at the green eyed man. Dean's focus was still on Crowley, but he had a small smile on his lips.


	17. The Supply Run

Crowley's POV  
~~~~~~~~~~ 

Crowley had arrived at the bunker as planned. He was on time, but of course he had to wait on Dean and 'Cass' to start. Why? It is not as if they were coming with them. Castiel was cursed and Dean had to stay home and take care of him. Bloody fantastic, thought Crowley. 

"They'll be out in a minute." Said Sam as he came back into the library. 

"And what, pray tell, are they doing that is so important that they must keep us waiting?" Asked Crowley annoyed. 

"I think each other." 

"Wonderful." 

Several minutes went by before Dean and Castiel joined them. 

"Nice of you two to finally grace us with your presence." Drawled Crowley as they entered. 

Crowley did not miss the angels eye roll, and the way Dean smiled at the feathered asshole. 'How adorable', thought Crowley. 

"Now that we can go over the plan, lets get to it. So, we are staying across the way from where Lucifer was sighted. Now, since he knows what I and Moose look like, Mama Bear will have to be our main source of outside information. You will be the one to make friendly with the new neighbors, and set up the surveillance. Think you can handle that?" 

"Absolutely." Replied Mary with a glare. 

"Lovely. Since feathers is now useless we cannot rely on his little angelic powers to save us. So, I recommend we are all careful." 

Crowley did not miss the flash of anger that hit the angel, nor did he miss the way he then looked over at Dean with a dopey smile. 

"Now I suggest we get a move on?" 

"Yeah." Said Sam as he got up and hugged his brother. "Dean, don’t forget to go shopping, we need supplies. And please, don’t just get junk." 

"Yeah, yeah Samantha, I won't forget your precious kale." 

"Thanks man. We'll see you in a few days. I will call and keep you posted." 

Crowley watched as Dean gave his mother a hug as well. He didn’t think he could take a moment more of all this sentimental mush. Luckily, they were able to leave without any tears. 

Castiel's POV  
~~~~~~~~~~ 

Castiel was happy to see Crowley leave finally. It did give him some satisfaction that Crowley was clearly jealous of him and Dean. Although, he knew that the two had kissed, and it bothered him greatly. Looking over at Dean he noticed that he was simply staring at where the three had been previously, looking worried. 

"Dean, they will be okay." Said Castiel in an attempt to comfort the hunter. 

"Yeah." 

Castiel watched Dean as he ran a hand over his face, and turned to him. 

"Want to go on a supply run with me?" 

"Sure." Replied Castiel, he knew that Dean needed to handle things in his own way at times. 

"Great. Let's go." 

Castiel followed Dean out to the Impala, and tried to think of a way to cheer him up. He knew that he was worried for his family and that he hated staying behind. Castiel pulled out his phone, and pulled up the search engine. Staring at his phone he pondered what to type. He opted for, "how to cheer up my friend." The results of which did not seem promising. He then changed it to, "how to cheer up my male friend." The results were not much better. At the bottom of the page, under the suggested searches section, he noticed a, "how to cheer up my boyfriend." Castiel knew that Dean was not his boyfriend, he was only helping him with the spell. However, they were being sexual together, like one would be with their 'boyfriend'. Castiel hit the link and looked through the pages. He came across a suggestion that he thought Dean would like. Placing his phone down, Castiel turned to Dean before saying, 

"May I give you a blowjob?" 

"What?!" Asked Dean surprised and the car swerved a bit. 

"A blow job, Dean. I would like to give you one. I believe the term is called 'road head'." 

Castiel knew how much Dean loved his car. He also knew how much Dean liked sexual activities, and Dean had complimented Castiel's fellatio. He watched as Dean's cheeks turned a light shade of pink. 

"Ummm, sure." 

Castiel didn’t waste any time, he scooted over to Dean and while placing his hand on Dean's leg, he kissed his neck. Castiel noted that Dean's breathing became labored, and he smiled as he brought his hand up to palm at the clothed erection in Dean's pants. Dean's hips thrust-ed up on contact and a soft moan escaped his beautiful lips. Castiel tried to undo Dean's pants but he was having some difficulty in this position. Dean quickly undid them for him, and pulled out his erection. Castiel did not waste a second, he lowered his mouth down around Dean's girth the moment it sprung free. 

"Cass." Moaned Dean as he brought his right hand down on top of Castiel's head. 

Castiel really enjoyed the breathy sounds that were coming out of Dean. He was doing that. He lowered all of the way down Dean's shaft and sucked. 

"Oh, fuck. Don’t stop Cass. Fuck!" 

Castiel had no intention of stopping. He sucked along his length faster, bringing him all the way to the hilt each time. He barely registered that the car was stopped, he was more focused on the fact that Dean was practically whimpering. Dean started to thrust lightly into his mouth and Castiel moaned around him. 

"Shit! Cas, Im gonna come. Cass. Cass!!" 

Castiel could feel each squirt of Dean's release hit the back of his throat and he swallowed it all. Sitting up he released his own erection from his pants, and it only took a few strokes before he was orgasming. Castiel cleaned up his ejaculate and tucked himself back into his pants. 

"Damn, Cass, What exactly were you looking up?" 

Before Castiel could think of what to say, he saw the surprised look on Dean's face. Dean nodded at him, and placed the phone back down on the seat. Without another word, Dean started the car and began to drive again. It only took a few more minutes to get to the store, but they were full of awkward tension. Castiel had no idea what to say and he was pretty sure he had just ruined whatever it was he had going on with Dean. They walked into the store and grabbed a cart. 

"Hey, buddy."Said Dean as he cleared his throat. "Why don’t we split up. It will make the trip go by faster. You go and get whatever coffee it is you want, and I will head over to the produce. Feel free to get anything else you want." 

"Okay, Dean." Replied Castiel as he watched the hunter walk away. 

He had definitely ruined something between them. He had freaked Dean out. Castiel was panicking and it felt like his heart was being ripped into two pieces. How had he let this get this far? There had to be a way to fix it. Castiel tried to think of something to ease this rift between them. He mindlessly grabbed some coffee, and aimlessly wandered down the aisles. 

Several minutes had gone by when he spotted Dean speaking with a woman. A woman who was standing awfully close to Dean. Castiel watched as they laughed and flirted. His heart broke more when he saw the woman write something on a piece of paper and hand it to Dean. Dean took it and put it in his back pocket. Dean turned then and saw Castiel. Castiel watched as he said goodbye to the woman and walked up to him. 

"You ready Cass?" 

"Yes." 


	18. The Sales Girl

Dean's POV  
~~~~~~~~~~ 

Holy shit, Cass had just given him the best blow job he has ever received. He could not believe how good the angel was at that. He was leaning back in his seat coming down from his orgasm. What the hell sparked that, thought Dean. 

"Damn, Cass. What exactly were you looking up?" Smiled Dean as he picked up Cass' phone. 

His breathing stopped when he saw what Cass had been searching. Did that say 'boyfriend'? Is that what Cass thought they were. No. He couldn’t. There was no way that Cass could view Dean that way. He was not good enough for the angel. Dean wasn’t sure what to say, so he didn’t say anything. He simply started the car and started to drive. Fuck. It was something, and words were alluding him at the moment. They arrived at the store and Dean grabbed a cart. 

"Hey Buddy. Why don’t we split up. It will make the trip go by faster. You go and get whatever coffee it is you want, and I will head over to the produce. Feel free to get anything else you want.” 

He just needed some time alone to think about what he saw. He vaguely heard a response as he walked away, but he was too preoccupied to be sure. 

Did Cass think of him as his boyfriend, wondered Dean. They had never talked about what they were doing. Ever. Dean had just assumed that it was the spell and he was too afraid to bring it up afterwards. However, they were getting awfully snuggly together, even when the spell was not acting up. Dean was too afraid of rejection to bring up his feelings, could it be that Cass felt the same way about him? 

Dean wandered around mindlessly throwing things into the cart. They were green, he was sure Sam would eat whatever it was he was buying. Dean made his way down the aisles, just tossing things that looked familiar into the cart. All the while thinking about how he felt about Cass. He loved the stupid angel. He had known that for a long time. The thought of Cass and him being boyfriends, while still being new to him, made Dean smile. He was mid thought when a woman came up to him, making Dean jump back in surprise. 

"Oh, I am so sorry!" Laughed the girl. "I did not mean to startle you. I am just handing out samples of Maisie's Organic Honey." 

"Honey?" 

"Why, yes. I have apple slices, or some biscuits for you try it with. Are you interested?" 

Dean nodded his head and the girl handed him a little plate with some apples, a biscuit, and a little thing of honey on it. Dean poured some honey on the biscuit and took a bite. 

"Damn. That is good." 

"Thank you! My family has been bottling locally for about 4 decades now." 

"Yeah?" Asked Dean as he tried it with an apple. 

"Yes, Sir. We have our own apiary, and there is even a bed and breakfast on the property." 

"Really?" An image of Cass covered in bees popped into his head. "Are the people who stay at the bed and breakfast allowed to take tours? Interact with the bees at all?" 

"While we cannot allow for direct interaction with the bees, there are tours. We also make a honey beer that we serve while on the tour. Are you interested in bees...? 

"Dean.” Said Dean introducing himself. “And I don’t really have a thing for bees, no, but my boyfriend does." 

Well there that was. It felt good to say it. And Dean knew that Cass would probably love this nerdy little place. 

"Oh! I see. Well, you should bring him down! Here, my name is Ann, and here is the address and the phone number to the bed and breakfast that my mother runs." 

Dean took the piece of paper that the woman, Ann, handed him and placed it in his pocket. He turned and saw Cass not too far away. 

"I have to go. I will look into this, I think he would love it." 

"Is that him over there?" She asked with a nod in Cass' direction. "He is very handsome." 

"I know." Laughed Dean and Ann laughed back. 

Dean walked over to Cass without a look back. 

"You ready, Cass?" 

"Yes." 

Dean took the coffee from Cass and placed it in the cart. They paid and left. It wasn’t until a few minutes into the drive that Dean realized that something was up with Cass. 

"You alright?" 

"I am fine." Replied Cass without looking over at him. 

"You sure? The spell isn't acting up again, is it." 

"No, Dean. Like I said, I am fine." 

"Okay." 

The rest of the drive was in awkward silence. Dean was not sure what had happened. Had he done something? Probably. He had the habit of saying the wrong things sometimes. They got back to the bunker and put away the groceries. 

"You want to help me make dinner?" Asked Dean. 

"Thank you, but no thank you." I think I will go lie down if you do not mind." 

"Oh, okay." Replied Dean a little disappointed. "You feeling alright?" 

"For the last time, Dean, I am fine." Said Cass with clear irritation in his voice. 

"Well sorry for asking." Said Dean with a tone back. 

Dean watched as Cass left the kitchen. The angel was clearly mad about something, but he could not think of what. He tried to put it out of his mind for now, and started to cook. It was a little over an hour later and the food was done. He knew that Cass did not eat, but he was starting to miss him. So, he walked to his room and knocked on the door. Cass did not answer. 

"Cass? You in there?" 

"Yes, what do you want Dean?" Came Cass' voice through the door. 

"Dinner is done, I was wondering if you wanted to join me?" 

"No." 

"Okay." Dean was more than a little hurt by the angels behavior. 

Dean went back to the kitchen and ate alone. He pondered over what he could have done to get Cass so mad at him. Was he mad about him looking at his phone? Dean thought back on it and realized that he never said anything to him after reading that. Shit. Had he ruined something before it even started? 

Castiel's POV  
~~~~~~~~~~ 

The moment Castiel could, he excused himself from Dean's presence. He went to his room and laid on the bed. He was such a fool. How could he have let himself start to believe that this was anything more than it was? Dean didn’t want him. He was only doing these things with Castiel because of the curse. Castiel was lost in his self-loathing thoughts when there was a knock on the door. He ignored it. A second louder knock came next. It was Dean offering him dinner. He was not in the mood to face him, so he declined. Castiel felt humiliated. 

Castiel had let his feelings for Dean cloud his judgment. How was he ever supposed to go back to how things used to be. Once they found a cure, Dean wouldn’t want to continue on with him. And Castiel would have to watch him flirt with women. Go home, and have one night stands with other people. His heart felt like it was being ripped apart. Castiel recognized the fever that was starting in his body, but he couldn’t bring himself to go to Dean. Not after today. He sat there for sometime, each passing minute more excruciating than the last. He wasn’t sure how much time had gone by, but he eventually heard another knock on the door. Castiel was in too much pain to respond, so he just sat there. 

"Cass, can you please let me in? I think we need to talk." 

Oh, great, thought Castiel. Dean would tell him to his face that he did not want him in that way. Probably going to let him know that he was meeting up with that woman from the store earlier. 

"Cass? Look, man, you're starting to scare me."l Are you okay?" 

Castiel did to answer. He couldn’t. The fever was bad, and he was in so much pain. 

"Cass, I am coming in." 

Castiel barely registered that a door opened behind him. He was laying on his stomach, his face staring at the wall ahead of him. 

"Cass!" 

Castiel felt the bed shift, and knew that Dean was next to him. 

"Cass, fuck." Said Dean with worry in his voice. "Your burning up. Come here. " 

Dean laid down next to Castiel and brought his arms around him. Castiels fever instantly started to go down, and he hated his bodies reaction. Dean didn’t want him. Damn his body for betraying just how desperately Castiel craved Dean's attention. He could feel Dean kissing the back of his neck, as he drew him in closer. Castiel could not help it, a tear slid down his face. 

"Cass? What is wrong Cass? Why didn’t you come for help?" 

Castiel let out a sob then. Dean immediately turned him over so that they were face to face. Castiel felt a strong hand on his cheek, and a thumb gently brush away his tears. 

"Cass." 

"I can't Dean." Cried Castiel. "I just can't." 

"Can't what?" 

"I cannot watch you flirt with other people and pretend that we have never touched." Replied Castiel. "I understand that you may not view me in the same way I view you. I was fine with that before. But now..." 

"Cass." 

"I can't pretend now Dean." 

"Who's asking you to?" 

Castiel looked at the hunter for the first time since he walked in his room. Dean had unshed tears in his eyes, and a hopeful smile. 

"Cas, I am the worst at this. I never say the right thing. But, I don’t want to pretend either. I want you Cass. So badly." 

"What?" 

"Cass, I lo... like you. I am not doing this only because of the spell. It may have started out that way. Or, at least as a good excuse. I have always wanted you this way, Cass." 

"I have desired you for quite some time Dean." Replied Castiel, still not fully believing what Dean was saying. 

"I am sorry I freaked out when I saw your phone earlier. I would love to be your boyfriend, if you'll have me." 

"What about the girl at the store? You were flirting, she gave you her number." 

"No, Cass. She gave me a number. The number to her family's beekeeping business." 

"I'm sorry, what?" 

"She was handing out samples of honey Cass. Her family owns some bees and they bottle the honey. They have a bed and breakfast on the property. I got the information because I thought... well... I thought that you might want to go." 

"Really?" Asked Castiel as he started to feel a bit foolish for his behavior earlier. 

"Yeah, Cass. I am sorry that I was such a jerk after I read that on your phone. I just needed to process it. I did not realize how I was coming off." 

Castiel knew how hard this must be for Dean. He hated talking about his feelings and opening up. The fact that he was doing so with Castiel was not something that was insignificant. 

"I must apologize as well. I should have talked to you about it." 

"Well, we are both stubborn as mules. No need to apologize, Cass." 

Castiel was filled with joy as Dean brought his lips to his. They made out for awhile, before they got up to move to Dean's room. His bed really was much more comfortable.


	19. The Bed and Breakfast

Dean's POV  
~~~~~~~~~~ 

Dean woke up to his phone ringing. He and Cass were intertwined and it took some effort to reach it without disturbing the sleeping angel. 

"Hello?" Rasped Dean. 

"Dean, are you still sleeping? It's like 10am." Said Sammy, his bitch face so strong that Dean could hear it in the phone. 

"What can I say, Sammy. I had a long night." 

"Right. I was just calling to check in. Let you know that surveillance is going well. There are definitely demons protecting the house we think Lucifer is in." 

"You and Mom being careful?" 

"Yes, of course. How is Cass?" 

"He's good. Still nothing on the cure. I called Rowena, again, but still nothing." 

"Huh. Well keep trying to go through the books in the library. I might see if Crowley knows where she is." 

Dean looked down at Cass as he started to wake up. He gave Dean a questioning look, and Dean whispered, "Sammy", to him. Dean smiled as Cass snuggled in closer to him. 

"So, you guys don’t need any back up, Sammy? Need us to do any research at all?" 

"Are you actually offering to do research?" Mocked Sam. 

"Offer is here for a limited time." 

"No, no. We are fine. It is just a surveillance mission. You two have fun." 

"Yup. Tell Mom I say hi."Said Dean with a yawn. 

"I will." 

"And, Sammy, be careful." 

"Yeah." Said Sammy before the line went dead. 

Dean tossed his phone down and wrapped his arms around Cass. He loved waking up next to him, it was something he never thought that he would get. Now they were dating, which was still a little weird and new. 

"Hey, Cass?" 

"Hmmm?" 

"Want to go and check out that Bed and Breakfast I was telling you about?" 

"Today?" Asked Cass as he lift his head to look at Dean. 

"Yeah." Replied Dean with a Smile at Cass' bed head. "I looked online and they have tours all day. If we left here in the next hour we would make it there for one of the later ones." 

"That would be lovely, Dean." 

"Good. Now, as much as I like your usual get up, you may want to borrow some clothes from me? It is going to be warm, and it would be unusual for most people to go in something so formal." 

"If you think that looking like a lumberjack is better, than I will dress in your clothes." 

"Making jokes now, are we?" 

"No, Dean. You really do look like a lumberjack." 

"You're the lumberjack." 

Dean smiled as Cass arched his eyebrow at him. They got up and got ready. Dean picked out a blue flannel for Cass to wear knowing that it would make his eyes look amazing. He wore a plain red button down himself. About an hour later they were on the road. The place was only a two hour drive from the bunker. They parked and walked up to the main entrance to the Bed and Breakfast. 

"Good afternoon gentlemen!" Smiled a friendly woman from behind the counter. "Welcome to Maisie's Bed and Breakfast." 

"Hello." Replied Cass and Dean smiled. 

"So, do you boys have a reservation?" 

"Yes." Answered Dean with a smile. "Under Winchester." 

"You made a reservation?" 

"Last night. After we got back to the bunk... after we got back home." 

"Yes, here you are." Said the clerk. "You are in our suite. Oh, that is a lovely room. Do you have bags to bring up to the room?" 

"Yes, they're in the car." Smiled Dean at the adorable look of surprise on Cass' face. "I will go and grab them." 

Dean leaned in and kissed Cass gently on the lips before turning to retrieve the bag from Baby. Dean was nervous. This was very couple-y and they had just decided that they were a couple. He new that Cass would love it though. After yesterday, Dean was determined to show Cass how much he cares about him. Dean grabbed the bag from the trunk and headed back inside. He couldn’t help the smile that crossed his face when he reached the clerk and Cass. 

"… beekeeping dates back to over 10,000 years ago, but it was not until..." Dean overheard Cass saying enthusiastically. 

Cass stopped talking when he realized that Dean was back. The smile he gave Dean warmed his heart. This was a perfect choice, thought Dean. 

"We will have to continue this conversation later." Smiled the clerk. "I will show you to your room now. In about half an hour there is another tour starting, if you would like to join in on it." 

They followed her to their room and thanked her for her help. Once they were alone inside Dean turned to Cass and kissed him hard. 

"So, what do you think?" Asked Dean. 

This is wonderful, Dean. Thank you." 

They kissed for some time and then made their way to the tour. Dean barely took in a word that the guide said, because he was too busy watching Cass. Dean was not sure if he had ever seen Cass smile so much before. He was glad he could give him something that made him this happy. They were stopped at this point, looking over at the hives. Dean placed his arm around Cass and brought him closer. 

"So, you having fun Cass?" 

"Yes. The bee's here are very happy. They have made a good environment for them." 

"I'm glad to hear it." 

They continued along the tour with the small group. Dean took a deep breath in as he brought his hand to Cass. This had to be the most chick flick moment of all time, thought Dean. He didn't care though. They walked hand in hand, both grinning like fools. They had made it to the part of the tour that involved their brewery. 

"Awesome." Said Dean with a grin as someone handed him a tall, cold beer. 

The tour came to a close around sunset. They to drink some honey beer while watching the sun go down over the fields. Dean had his arm around Cass and Cass was leaning in against his side. 

"Thank you, Dean. Today has been very pleasing." 

"Of course, Angel." 

The place did not serve dinner, so they drove to restaurant nearby. Dean purposefully chose a nicer establishment, instead of their usual run down diner. They ate, well Cass took a few bites and Dean finished his meal, and drank some more. The drive back to the Bed and Breakfast was peaceful and they held hands on the drive. 

Castiel's POV  
~~~~~~~~~~ 

Today had been one of the best days in Castiel's existence. He had a great time on the tour, and he still couldn’t believe that Dean had surprised him with staying there overnight. Dean did not seem like the 'Bed and Breakfast' type. He had almost forgotten about the spell when he started to heat up on their car ride from dinner. 

"Dean." 

"Yeah, Cass?" 

"I believe that the spell is starting to act up again." 

"Oh, okay. We are almost back, just a couple more minutes and we can break in our room." 

They arrived back to the Bed and Breakfast and made their way up to their room. Castiel kissed Dean against the door the second it shut. The kiss was heated and Castiel was starting to unbutton Dean's shirt. Dean began to walk them to the bed, Castiel sat down when he felt the mattress hit the back of his legs. They removed each others clothes and Dean crawled on top of him. Castiel loved the feel of Dean's weight on him and he moaned as their erections slid over one another. 

Dean started to slowly kiss down his body. He stopped to flick his tongue over Castiel's nipples, lightly nibbling on them. Castiel's back arched off the bed at the feeling. He had no idea how sensitive his nipples were before now. Dean lightly chuckled at his reaction, but Castiel was too far gone to care. He just wanted Dean to continue doing what he was doing with his mouth. 

"Dean." Moaned Castiel in a low whisper. 

Dean made his way further down, lightly kissing along the way. He stopped at Castiel's hip bones and spent some time worshiping them. Castiel's penis was hard and leaking copious amounts of pre-ejaculate. 

"Dean, please." 

"Please what, Babe?" Asked Dean as he began to lick Castiel's thigh. 

"Touch me. Please, touch me." 

"Oh, I plan on it. Patience, Cass." 

Castiel let out a low growl as Dean moved to his other thigh. He brought his hand to his aching erection in an attempt to relieve some of the pressure. Dean knocked his hand out of the way and held it down. Castiel knew he was stronger than Dean, he could easily get the upper hand. However, he found this oddly erotic. 

"Let me Cass. Trust me, I am going to make this so good for you." 

Castiel nodded his consent and Dean started to lick and nibble his way back up his body. They kissed for some time, and Castiel became lost in the taste of Dean. He had a slight hint of honey on his tongue, and Castiel loved it. Dean pulled out of the kiss and smiled down at Castiel. 

"Lift your hips up." Said Dean as he grabbed a pillow from the head of the bed. 

Castiel listened and Dean slid a pillow under him. Dean started to kiss his thighs again. He was going at an agonizingly slow pace and Castiel's erection was becoming painful. 

"Please, Dean. I need you, please. Touch me." 

Dean smiled up at Castiel and lowered his head. 'Finally', thought Castiel, before he jumped a bit in surprise. Dean's tongue was making slow, gentle circles over his asshole. It felt amazing. 

"Dean!" Cried out Castiel in surprised pleasure. 

Dean kept it up until Castiel was writhing beneath him. He whimpered as dean pulled back and reached for his bag. Castiel watched as he retrieved a bottle of lubricant and poured some onto his fingers. Dean massaged the oil between his fingers to heat it up before he brought his hand to Castiel's entrance. Castiel held his breath as he felt one of Dean's fingers slid into him. His anus clenched around the intrusion, and Castiel moaned out. 

"Oh, yes, Dean." Said Castiel as he pushed down on the other man's finger. 

"That feel good baby?” 

"Oh, yes. So good, Dean." 

"You're so tight, Cass." Said Dean as he slid in a second finger. 

Castiel was losing his mind. Dean's fingers felt so good. They brushed by his prostate on almost every thrust. He could tell that Dean was doing it on purpose, and he tried to ground down oh his hand. He needed more. 

"Dean, please." 

"What do you need, Castiel?" 

Castiel loved it when Dean used his full name. He loved the nickname that he had given him, of course, but something about Dean saying his full name while he pleasured him excited Castiel. 

"You, Dean. I need you. Please. Oh, fuck please, Dean." 

"You need me to what?" Asked Dean as he purposefully applied pressure to Castiel's prostate. 

"Oh! Dean! Fuck! Fuck me, Dean." 

Dean's hand stilled and Castiel let out a frustrated moan. 

"Do you mean that, Cass?" 

"Yes. I want to feel you inside of me, Dean." 

"O... okay." Replied Dean as he started to move his fingers inside of Castiel again. 

Castiel noticed that Dean was being gentler, and going slower than he was before. He pushed back onto his hands trying to encourage him to go faster. 

"Cass," Said Dean, his voice filled with nerves, "I am going to do this right. I want to make sure this is good for you." 

"Dean, I am an Angel. You will not hurt me." 

"Maybe not, but that doesn't mean I should rush this." 

In that moment Castiel realized that this was just as much of a first for Dean as it was for him. He realized that Dean was probably nervous, and that slowing down was for him, just as much as it was for Castiel. Dean continued to stretch Castiel at a leisurely pace. Castiel watched as Dean picked up the lubricant and squeezed more out into the hand that was still inside of him. Castiel's breathing hitched as a third finger made its way inside of him. He felt Dean slowly start to move in and out of him, wiggling his fingers. 

"Dean, please." Moaned out Castiel after a few minutes. "I am ready." 

Dean nodded and swallowed hard. Castiel felt empty as the fingers slid out of him. Sitting up on his elbows he watched as Dean reached in his bag and pulled out a condom. 

"Dean. That is not necessary. I am unable to contract any illnesses." 

"Right." Said Dean with a shaky voice as he threw the condom back into his bag. 

Castiel watched Dean as he poured lubricant into his hand and ran it over his erection. His nerves started to build as Dean made his way back between his legs. Dean bent down and kissed Castiel. 

"Ready, Cass?" 

"Yes." 

Castiel watched as Dean sat up and lined the tip of his erection with his entrance. Castiel could feel Dean's thick, hot, erection pressing slowly into him. He gasped in surprise as the head of it made its way into the tight muscle. 

"You okay, Cass?" Asked Dean, his voice completely fucked out. 

"Yes, Dean. Please, keep going." 

Dean slowly pushed his erection into Castiel. It burned slightly, but mostly it felt amazing. Dean stopped as he bottomed out. It felt odd to be so full, but it was also extremely pleasurable. 

"Dean." Moaned out Castiel as leaned up to touch Dean's face. 

“Fuck, Cass. You feel so good. You're so hot and tight." 

"You feel good inside of me, Dean." 

With a low growl, Dean began to slowly move. His thrust started out gentle and slow. He grazed by Castiel's prostate on every thrust. It felt amazing to be this close to Dean. It was almost like he was inside of his soul, basking in its brilliance. 

"Dean. Harder, Dean. Please." 

Castiel's breath hitched as Dean slowly gained momentum. He was vaguely aware that he was moaning out, he couldn’t be bothered to stay quiet. The other patrons may hear them, but Castiel did not care at this moment. All he cared about was how good Dean fucking him felt. 

"Of fuck, Cass!" Moaned out Dean as he picked up his pace. 

Dean was slamming into him now, hitting his prostate relentlessly. Castiel was close. 

"Cass, I'm going to come. Oh, fuck, I can't hold out any longer. You feel too good. Oh, fuck, Cass!" 

Castiel felt Dean's release paint the walls of his anus. Castiel watched Dean's face as he came inside of him. It was beautiful. Castiel felt his own orgasm building. He thrust up as Dean's hand closed around him and began to stroke. It didn't take long for Castiel to come over Dean's hand. Deans weight landed on him and he wrapped his arms around him. They laid there in their post orgasmic daze for several minutes. Castiel used his grace to clean them up, and Dean rolled over to his side. Pulling Castiel in so that his back was flush against Dean's stomach, they quickly fell asleep in one another's arms. The last thing Castiel remembers was Dean softly kissing his neck.


	20. The Wake Up

Dean's POV  
~~~~~~~~~~ 

Dean woke up suddenly to the feeling of someone sucking his cock. He looked down to see Cass looking up at him, mouth around his girth. 

"Cass." 

"Good morning, Dean." Said Cass as he popped off Dean's cock. 

Images from the night before flooded his brain. They had sex. Holy shit, he had been inside Cass. It had felt fucking amazing too. Dean watched as Cass reached for the lube that was still on the bed from the night before. Cass opened it and poured some into his hand. Dean arched up into Cass' touch as he started to rub it all over his erection. Cass then crawled up Dean's body and kissed him hard. Dean brought his hands to Cass. One landing in his hair and the other around his back. Dean's dick twitched when Cass moaned into his mouth. Cass pulled back, and smirked down at Dean. Fuck, he was sexy, thought Dean. Without a word Cass grabbed Dean's cock, lined it up with his entrance, and pushed down, taking Dean to the hilt in one quick motion. 

"Fuck! Cass." 

"Dean, you feel so good inside of me." Moaned out Cass, as he started to slowly move up and down Dean's length. 

Cass was almost unbearably tight, and hot. Dean was moaning like a pornstar, and he didn’t care. Sex had never felt better. Was it because Cass was an angel? Was it because he was a guy? Maybe it was the fact that for the first time he wasn't using a condom? Dean was not sure, but all he knew was that he knew he would not be able to last as long as he would like. He wanted this to go on forever. Dean brought his hands to Cass' sexy hips. The sight of Cass bouncing on his cock was almost too much. The angel was fucking sexy. His toned body, those thick, muscular thighs, his enormous cock bouncing, hitting his stomach with a slap, leaving traces of precome along it; it was a a beautiful sight. 

"Dean! I had no idea that it could be like this. Your cock is so good. Feels so good." 

"Oh, shit. Keep talking Angel. Tell me how much you like my cock." 

"I love your cock, Dean. You're so thick. Fill me up so well." 

"Yeah? You look so fucking good riding my cock. Your so tight, baby. I'm gonna come in that sweet little ass." 

"Oh! Yes, Dean. Please. Please, fill me up." Moaned Cass as he started to fuck himself faster, causing Dean to moan out even more. "I loved the feeling of you coming inside of me last night. Felt so good to feel your hot release coat me from the inside." 

"Oh, fuck!" Cried out Dean, as Cass kept gaining speed. 

"Dean! I am so close." Cass’s thighs started to gently shake. 

"Me too." 

Dean moved his had to Cass' erection and began to stroke him hard and fast. He wanted Cass to come first this time. He wanted to feel him orgasm around his cock. 

"Come for me, Angel." Growled Dean as he started to bring his hips up to meet each of Cass' downward thrusts. 

"Oh, fuck! Oh, Dean. Dean. Dean. Fuck, Dean!" 

"Come on, Cass come for me." Pleaded Dean, knowing he would not be able to hold out much longer. 

The room was filled with their moans and the sound of their bodies wettly slapping together. Dean loved it. He loved how raw and animalistic Cass got. He didn’t hold back. There was no self consciousness, he just did what felt good. It was the hottest thing Dean had ever witnessed. His dark haired angel losing control as he fucked himself on Dean's cock. 

"Dean, I am so close." Whimpered Cass as his asshole started to tighten even more around Dean. 

"Yes. Come for me baby. Come on. Come. Come on my thick cock, Castiel." 

With a loud scream Cass came hard. His come landed everywhere. All over his own chest, and Dean's. It had even squirted a little bit across Dean's cheek. Dean couldn’t look away. It was a beautiful sight, Cass' face was in utter bliss. His asshole was clenching around him, and it was too much. Dean came. Cass' had milked him dry, but his cock was still throbbing. His orgasm had drawn out longer than he had ever experienced before, his body shaking at the intensity. 

Cass collapsed on top of him, his breathing rough. The room was oddly silent now, after their cries of passion had calmed down. They stayed like that for several minutes, just listening to the others heartbeat. 

"Wow." 

"Yeah. Fuck, that was amazing. Who knew you had such a filthy mouth angel." 

"I may have gotten carried away." 

"Hell, no. That was perfect." 

"Is sex always this..." 

"No. No, it is not. This was something else." 

"I thought, after April, that sex was kind of repetitive. I am glad I was wrong. Or, perhaps I just needed the right person to make it so incredible." 

"Hey, Cass," Laughed Dean, "kinda poor edicate to talk about past lovers right after having sex." 

"My apologies, Dean." 

"It's alright." 

Dean watched as Cass rose up, and on shaky legs climbed off the bed. His back was to him, and he could see his semen running down Cass' left butt check a thigh. Fuck, that was sexy. Dean was torn from his thoughts as his phone rang. It took some searching, but he finally found it right as the call ended. It had been Sammy. 

"Shit!" Said Dean. 

"What is it?" 

"I have like 5 missed calls from Sammy. I guess we were so engrossed in our activities that I didn't hear it ring. Not that I would have answered it, if I had." 

"We were quite loud." Smirked Cass. 

Dean laughed and then quickly called back Sam, who answered on the first ring. 

"Where the hell are you guys, Dean?!" Yelled Sam, with panic in his voice. "Are you okay?" 

"Yeah, we are fine." Said Dean starting to get worried himself. "What's wrong? Everything okay?" 

"Yeah." Answered Sam, who seemed to be relieved. "We got back to the bunker a little while ago and you guys were not here." 

"Yeah, sorry Sammy. We took a little trip." 

"Are you on a job? You promised that you would take it easy for Cass!" 

"We are not on a job, Sammy. We will be home by late afternoon. Unless you need us there now?" 

"No, we're fine. We will fill you guys in once you're back." 

"Alright." 

"Dean. Next time, leave a note." 

"Gotcha." Replied Dean as he hung up the phone. 

"Everything alright?" Asked Cass as he did that sexy head tilt thing he did. 

Fuck, that looked even better when Cass was naked. 

"Oh, yeah." Growled Dean as he pulled Cass into a kiss. 

"Dean." Smiled Cass against his lips. 

Dean pulled Cass onto the bed, and crawled on top of him. Dean kissed Cass' neck as his hand roamed his perfect body. He could feel Cass getting hard again and he brought his hand down to his growing cock. 

"Oh!" 

Dean kissed down Cass' body, stopping at his nipples. He remembered how responsive he had been the night before. With a look up to the angels face, he brought his mouth around the little nub and lightly began to suck on it. Cass arched up at the sensation. Dean brought the hand he was using to stroke Cass' cock down to his entrance. He pushed two fingers inside of him and immediately found his prostate. 

"Dean!" 

Dean moved to Cass' other nipple as he pressed down harder and Cass moaned out in pleasure. Dean couldn’t hold out any longer, he lowered himself and took Cass' cock into his mouth. 

"Oh, yes." Cried out Cass, as both of his hands began to lightly pull on Dean's hair. 

Dean took Cass as far into his mouth as he could. He loved how he tasted, and how his girth stretch his mouth wide. 

"Dean!" 

Dean worked a third finger inside of Cass, and the angel came. 

"Oh, fuck, Dean!" Moaned Cass as his release painted the back of Dean's throat. 

Dean could feel Cass' asshole clench around his fingers. He kept stroking his prostate until Cass became too sensitive. Dean smiled down at Cass as he lifted himself up. He would be happy to bring Cass to orgasm all day. 

 

Castiel's POV  
~~~~~~~~~~ 

Castiel laid there, after his second orgasm of the day, in total bliss. His body was humming, and he couldn’t help the smile that was on his face. He opened his eyes and saw Dean smiling down at him. He leaned up and brought his mouth to his. They kissed for sometime, before they got up to get ready. They were going to eat breakfast, shop, and walk around the fields some more before heading back to the bunker. In the hallway they ran into the clerk from the day before. 

"Good mornin'." Smiled Dean and the girl blushed. 

"Hello." She said as she barely made eye contact with either of them. "I trust you slept well." 

"We did. The room was very comfortable." 

"Gl... glad to hear it." Smiled the girl as she turned to leave. 

"What was that about?" Asked Dean. 

"I think she may have overheard our earlier activities." 

Dean smirked at that, and they headed down to breakfast. There were a few other couples that were staying there as well. They sat down at a table and ordered breakfast. Castiel of course could not really taste anything. The honey and coffee being the only two things he could get enjoyment out of. Their molecules were simple enough that it was not overwhelming. Which is why Castiel enjoyed his coffee black, the less flavors something had, the more he could enjoy it. Castiel did not mean to eavesdrop, but a couple a table over were talking kind of loudly. 

"I couldn’t believe how loud they were." Said the woman to the man she was with. "I mean, I enjoy sex, but it couldn’t have been that good." 

"Seriously, what do they do, rent out rooms to pornstars?" Laughed the man. 

Castiel looked over at Dean, and noted that he was bright red. 

"Who do you think it was?" Asked the woman as they looked around. 

"It was us." Answered Castiel. "I must apologize for the volume of our love making, however, it was 'that' good." 

Castiel watched as Dean choked on his coffee. The couple blushed, and looked stunned. Castiel just smirked and took another bite of his biscuit and honey. 

"Cass!" 

"What?" Asked Castiel with feigned innocence. 

"You don’t just..." 

"They were curious. I simply answered their question. If they did not want a response, perhaps they should not have said it loud enough for the entire room to hear. Although, I guess we were just as rude last night, and this morning." 

Castiel watched as Dean looked at him with shock, that melted away into a smile. Castiel also noticed that the other couples had found it very amusing. 

"You know, Angel, I don't think you're as innocent as you let on sometimes." Smirked Dean in a low voice as he leaned in closer to Castiel. 

"Couldn’t you tell that this morning, while I was riding your cock, Dean?" 

Castiel smiled at the blush that crossed Dean's features. He loved when he blushed, his freckles were really highlighted when he did. They finished breakfast and made their way outside. They had decided the night before at dinner to take a stroll around the property. It was truly beautiful thought Castiel. This was always his favorite part about Earth, how beautiful it was. They walked far away from the Bed and Breakfast, and the tours that took place. They walked until they came upon a lake. Castiel had always wondered why humans skinny dipped. He never understood the reason to, not after baths and showers were invented. Although, he had never understood the desire for sex before either. He had learned his lesson about that, so maybe there was something to this 'skinny dipping' thing. He began to remove his clothes. 

"What are you doing?" Asked Dean in mild surprise as he looked around. 

"I am going for a swim. Care to join me?" 

Castiel stripped off all of his clothes and walked into the lake without waiting for a reply. He was swimming backwards and looking at Dean, who had his mouth open in bewilderment. After about a second Castiel watched as Dean disrobed as well, and joined him in the lake. The swam around a bit. It was really quite lovely, thought Castiel. The water was warm, and he could see the appeal now. Especially once Dean came up behind him, wrapping his arms around him. Castiel could feel that Dean had an erection, and he pressed back into him. 

"Cass." 

Castiel smiled and turned to kiss Dean. Their erections rubbed against one another, and Castiel thrust into Dean's. 

"I want you Cass." 

"You have me, Dean." 

"I want to feel you tight around me, Cass." Dean whispered into Castiel's ear. 

"I have lubricant in my pant pocket." 

Dean leaned back with a smile, and the next thing Castiel knew, he was being lead to the shore. They both got out of the water, and Castiel admired Dean's fit body glistening in the warm sun. Dean retrieved the lubricant and they laid down together. The grass was soft, and the sun was warm. Something about being out in the open made Castiel's heart race and his cock grew harder. Dean applied the lubricant to his fingers before starting to prep Castiel. 

"Dean." Moaned Castiel as he arched into Dean's touch. 

Dean had one finger inside of him, stroking his prostate. He quickly added another and then another. Castiel was a whimpering mess in no time. 

"Please, Dean. I am ready." 

He watched as Dean applied lubricant to his erection, and moved so that he was hovering over him. Castiel looked up into Dean's beautiful face and smiled. They kissed while Dean pressed inside of him. Castiel let out a moan against his perfect lips, and Dean began to thrust. Castiel wrapped his legs around Dean, putting him in the perfect position for Dean's dick to hit his prostate on every thrust. 

"Cass." Whispered Dean as his speed picked up. 

"I'm close Dean." Replied Castiel as his hands roamed Dean's back and arms. 

Castiel's cock was inclosed by their stomachs, the friction felt amazing. It did not take long for Castiel to reach his climax. 

"Dean!" Moaned out Castiel as he came hot between them. 

Dean kept thrusting into Castiel as he came. Dean's speed picked up and his assault on Castiel's prostate was almost brutal. Castiel was so sensitive after his orgasm that he feared he could not take much more. After two more thrusts Dean poured is release into him and his hips stuttered still. They were breathing hard as they came down from their highs. They both stood up and Castiel used his grace to dry them, and cleaned them off. They got dressed, and made their way back to the Bed and Breakfast, both smiling. They did a little shopping in the gift shop, where Castiel feared he went out of control. Dean just urged him to get everything he wanted, and even picked up things the angel felt were unnecessary but had been admiring. It was later in the day then they intended to leave, but they headed home. They made it back to the bunker around sundown. Dean pulled Castiel into a kiss as they got out of the Impala. They grabbed their bags from the trunk and made their way inside. 

"Well, look who is finally back." Said Sam from the map table. 

Castiel immediately noticed that his leg was hurt, and propped up on a chair. 

"What the hell, Sammy!?" Said Dean with concern. "You're hurt?" 

"It's nothing. So, where did you two go? Those are a lot of bags." 

"Shut up. What the hell happened to your leg? Where is Mom? What the hell happened?" 

"Things may have gotten a little out of hand. But, everyone is fine. Lucifer got away, but no one is hurt." 

Castiel looked over at Dean. He knew that look. Dean was angry. This may turn into a long night, thought Castiel.


	21. The Answer

Sam's POV  
~~~~~~~~~~ 

Sam was sitting in the war room, his hurt leg propped up on a chair. It hurt like hell. Sam was a little worried, Dean had said that he and Cass would be home by now. He knows that Dean said that they were not on a hunt, but Sam wasn’t sure he believed it. It was Dean after all. He could never sit around doing nothing, while someone else was out there on a case. However, Cass was cursed, and Dean would never let anything happen to him. 

Sam heard the bunker door open and he knew that Dean and Cass were back. Now that his worry for them was eased, he was filled with nerves. He knew his brother would react badly to him being hurt. He watched as his brother and Cass walked into the room. They looked really happy and it made Sam smile. 

"Well, look who is finally back." Sad Sam 

Sam saw the moment that Dean realized he was hurt. His easy going smile was replaced with one of concern. 

"What the hell, Sammy! You're hurt?" Yelled Dean in anger. 

"It's nothing. So, where did you two go? Those are a lot of bags." 

"Shut up. What the hell happened to your leg? Where is Mom? What the hell happened?" 

"Things may have gotten a little out of hand, but everyone is fine. Lucifer got away, but no one is hurt." Replied Sam. 

"Like hell no one is hurt! Look at your fucking leg, looks like a hell hound was using it for a chew toy." 

Dean was right, his leg did look bad. It was bloody and torn. It hurt like hell. 

"No one got seriously hurt, Dean." 

"You promised, Sammy! You fucking promised that you guys would wait. This was supposed to be a surveillance job." 

"We didn’t do anything. They knew we were there somehow. He knew, Dean. They attacked us early this morning." Sam almost couldn’t keep going. Seeing Lucifer again, out in the world, terrified him. He had spent countless years, decades really, trapped in that cage with him. "We killed all of the demons, but Lucifer got away." 

Sam could see Dean visibly relax, but he could tell that he was still worried. 

"God damn it." 

Sam didn't know what else to say, so he just sat there waiting to see if Dean's anger was going to pass. 

"This is my fault." Said Cass, bringing both brothers attention over to him. "I should have never..." 

"Cass, you thought you were doing the right thing. It was my idea to talk to him, we thought it was our only option at the time. This is not your fault." 

Sam could tell that the angel did not believe him. He watched as Cass made his way over to him and looked at his leg. With a touch to his knee he felt Cass' grace healing his leg and after a few seconds it was good as new. 

"Thanks, Cass." Smiled Sam as he bent his leg. 

"Of course." 

Sam felt bad. Cass and his brother had clearly had a good day and he felt like he was ruining it. 

"So, what is in all of the bags?" Asked Sam. 

Dean and Cass placed the bags on the map table, and Sam looked into one. He smiled as he pulled out a bee shaped coffee mug. 

"What is this?" 

"It's a coffee mug." Replied Dean still a little angry. 

Sam bit back his retort as he continued to pull items out of the bags. There were several different types off coffee mugs, a little stuffed animal bee, an apron with a little cartoon bee on it, some honey flavored beer, a bee shaped flash drive, well frankly a lot of bee shaped items, and a ton of different containers filled with organic honey still on the comb. 

"Maisie's Organic Honey." Read Sam off of one of the labels. "Where did you guys go?" 

"To a Bed and Breakfast not far from here." Answered Cass and Dean started to turn red and focused on unpacking the items. "They have an apiary on the grounds where they collect the honey to sell." 

"A Bed and Breakfast?" Smirked Sam as he looked over at Dean. 

Dean was pointedly not looking at his brother, but Sam could see him turn a darker shade of pink. He was debating on whether or not he should tease Dean about this. Dean would have been on him about it already. But with one look at how happy Cass was as he looked at his little bee shaped stuffed animal and Sam couldn’t do it. He did not want to ruin their little trip more than he already had, and they had clearly had a good time. 

"Yes. It was a very charming establishment." 

"That's great, Cass. What did you guys do there?" 

"We went on a tour of the property. They had us sample the honey and their honey beer they brew there. Both of which we bought if you are interested in trying them for yourself Sam." 

"Thanks, Cass, I will have to try them later. Sounds like you guys had a good time. Anything else happen?" 

"Dean and I engaged in intercourse for the first time." 

Sam's eyebrows shot up to his hairline, as Dean choked on air. 

"Cas!" Hissed Dean, who was redder than ever. 

"Yes, Dean?" 

"You don’t... you don’t..." Said Dean as he was trying to find the right words. 

"Should I not have said that, was it a secret?" Asked Cass who seemed a little bit hurt by Dean's reaction. 

"Of course not. It just..." 

"I really don’t want to hear about my brothers sex life, is all." Answered Sam trying to save Dean from removing his foot from his mouth. 

"Why? Humans seem to put a great amount of focus and energy into this act, and yet no one can talk about it? I do not understand. Dean was a very skilled and giving lover. I do not understand how that is a bad thing to talk about." 

Gross, thought Sam. He really did not want to hear about his brothers sex life. 

"Further more, Dean you seem to frequently flaunt your conquests. Are you somehow ashamed of what we did because I am not in a female body?" 

Well, this was awkward, thought Sam. 

"No! That’s not it." Answered Dean, but it wasn’t very convincing. 

Sam knew that it probably was the reason that Cass was a guy that made Dean a bit uncomfortable discussing this. But, he also knew that those fears and insecurities of Dean's were outside of how he felt for Cass. He watched as Cass nodded and walked out of the room without saying a word. 

"Shit." Hissed Dean. 

"You should go after him." Said Sam. 

"I know that, Sammy." Answered Dean in frustration as he followed Cass. 

Dean's POV  
~~~~~~~~~~ 

Dean was absentmindedly listening to Sam and Cass talk. He was trying to calm down. His fear and worry for his brother was dissipating. He hated that he was not there to protect Sammy. Logically he knew that even if he had been there that Sam could have gotten hurt in the same way, but that didn’t stop him from feeling responsible. He came to when he heard Cass tell his brother that they had 'intercourse'. Somehow the situation escalated and Cass walked away looking hurt. Dean followed Cass to his room, and without knocking opened the door and stepped inside. 

"Cass." Said Dean as he tried to reign in his emotions. 

Cass looked hurt and angry. Dean needed to fix this, but he didn’t know where to start. 

"What is it Dean? Do not tell me that the reason you freaked out was not because I am in a male body." 

"You're right, Cass. That is why I cared so much. But, Cass you have to believe me, I am not ashamed of you." 

Cass rolled his eyes and huffed. Dean knew that he had hurt the angels feelings, and he felt terrible about it. 

"Then what is it Dean?" 

"I don’t know." 

"Yes, you do." 

"I... fuck Cass! You are the first guy I have every been with. I am crazy about you Cass. Please, do not question my feelings for you. I am just not used to being so open with another guy." 

"You were fine at the Bed and Breakfast." 

"Those were a handful of strangers. Not people I know. Not people I care about." 

"You do not want your friends to know that we are dating?" 

"I do want them to know.' Replied Dean as he tried to find the right words. "Damn it! I am not used to Sam knowing that I am bi. I spent so much of my life trying to hide it from him, and everyone else, but mostly him." 

"Sam does not care that you are 'bisexual'." 

"I know. It was a knee jerk reaction. I was afraid that Sam would think differently of me if he found our for so long, I guess it is hard to stop that feeling from happening." 

"Why would Sam think of you differently?” 

"My Dad did." Whispered Dean. 

“Dean.” 

"When he caught me fooling around with a guy, the look he gave me..." Trailed off Dean who was fighting back tears. "He was always harder on me than Sammy, but after that day he... he became even more distant. I had let him down, Cass." 

Dean was desperately trying to hold back his tears. He let Cass wrap his arms around him, and he returned the embrace. 

"He threatened to send me away if he ever found me with another guy. Said that he didn’t want me corrupting Sam that way." Dean continued as a tear fell down his face. "I had to hide it from Sam, because I didn’t want him to find out that Sam knew. I didn’t want Sam to look at me the way my dad had. I couldn’t lose Sammy." 

"Dean, I am sorry for getting so upset." 

"I understand, Cass." I am sorry for my reaction. I wish I could say that it wont happen again, but I cant. I have spent so much of my life hiding this part of myself, it might take some time before I am a hundred percent okay with being out in the open with it. Please, believe me, it has nothing to do with you." 

"I believe you." 


	22. The Make Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update! Life has been crazy.

Castiel's POV  
~~~~~~~~~~ 

Castiel felt his anger melt away the second he saw the anguish on Dean's face. He loved this man, more than he had ever thought he was capable of. It hurt and angered Castiel to see Dean like this. He wanted to find John Winchester and punch him. How could he make Dean feel this way about himself? There was nothing wrong with a man being attracted to another man. Gender was never meant to be viewed in such a way, and he wondered how exactly humanity came to see something that should be beautiful, two beings forming a deep connection with one another, as something ugly. It truly baffled him. Castiel could not see how anyone could not view the man he was holding in his arms with anything but reverence, Dean had the brightest, most beautiful soul Castiel had ever seen. 

"I'm sorry, Cass." Said Dean against Castiel's neck. 

"As am I, Dean. I feel that I may have over reacted." 

"No, Cass." Said Dean as he took a step back to look at Castiel. "I shouldn't of freaked out like that. That ain't fair to you. I know I am a fuck up, but shit, Cass, I am going to do my best not to fuck this up." 

Castiel had been overwhelmed by how intensely he had felt for Dean at first. As an Angel it was not something that he had been used to. Over the years he grew to accept his feelings for the human he held so dearly. Yet, he was still unprepared for how actually getting to be with Dean in the way he has been craving for almost a decade now, would feel. 

"Dean, I am going to do my best to get you to see how good you are. I do not understand the way you view yourself. You are one of the most amazing beings, that my father has created." 

Castiel brought his lips to Deans and sighed as they parted for him. The kissed slowly for several minutes, both content to be in one another's arms. Castiel felt Dean pull him in closer and their erections pressed up against each other. Castiel could feel his heart pounding as their kiss deepened. With a growl that ripped out of him, Castiel picked Dean up and playfully threw him onto the bed. He smiled when he saw how surprised Dean appeared. Slowly Castiel began to remove his shirt as he made his way to the bed. 

"Damn Cass." 

"Take off your clothes, Dean." Replied Castiel, eyes never leaving Dean's. 

Castiel watched as a blush spread across Deans face, highlighting his beautiful freckles that danced across his skin. Dean quickly obeyed the order, kicking off his shoes, and removing his clothing with determination. Castiel was standing at the foot of the bed, looking down at Dean's mesmeric body, completely naked. His penis was hard, so much that it was slightly painful. Castiel pushed Dean back as he brought their mouths together in a passionate kiss. 

"Cass." Whimpered Dean as Castiel brought his lips to the hunter's neck. 

Castiel could not help it, at the sound of Dean's lust filled exclamation, he bit down. Dean moaned loudly and arched against him. Castiel loved how loud Dean was. How carried away he got in the throes of their love making. He kissed and gently licked where he had just bit down, and was rewarded with more delicious moans. 

"I want you, Dean." Whispered Castiel in Dean's ear, and he felt the man shiver. 

"Fuck, Cass. I'm yours baby, I'm yours." 

"Yes, you're mine, Dean. I have fantasized about this for so long, I never thought I would be allowed to have it. To have you. I need you, Dean. There are so many things I want to do to you..." 

"Like what, Angel?" Dean ran his hands down Castiel's muscular back. "What would you do to me? Tell me." 

"I want to worship every inch of your body so that you never question your worth again. I want to slowly take you apart, make you feel pleasure that you never even dreamed existed." Castiel was kissing down Dean's body now, he stopped his praise so that he could run his tongue along one of Dean's nipples. The intake of breath, followed by a broken moan, made Castiel smile as he tenderly bit down. Castiel could feel Dean's erection pressed against his abdomen, the pre-ejaculate was spreading across his skin. His own cock was throbbing and pressed against Dean's thigh. Slowly he ran his hand down Dean's chest as he continued to bite and suck Dean's nipple, until he reached Dean's penis. He ran two fingers along the tip, wetting them with the pre-ejaculate that was leaking copiously. 

"Oh, Cass!" Dean tried his best to thrust his hips into Castiel's hand. 

The weight of Castiel on top of Dean did not allow him much movement. Castiel lifted his head from Dean's chest, and looked into his lust blown eyes. Slowly Castiel spread his legs, which forced Dean to spread his own as well. Castiel brought his hands around each of Dean's strong thighs, lifting him. He shifted so that Deans legs were resting on top of his own, lifting the hunter up off the bed slightly. Castiel brought his fingers that were still covered in Dean's release to his entrance. Cass grew harder when he heard Dean's hitched breath at his touch. 

"You are beautiful, Dean." 

Castiel wanted to push his way inside of Dean, but his fingers were not slick enough. Castiel wrapped his hand around the base of his erection, the pleasure of which made him moan out. He brought the tip of his leaking cock to Dean's entrance and slowly began to apply pressure, rubbing slow circles. 

"Cass!" 

Castiel looked up in to the man he loved eyes, and he could tell that he was scared. 

"Cass, I don’t think that Im.... that I'm ready for..." Stuttered Dean. 

"I would never rush you, Dean." Replied Castiel as he continued to run the tip of his dick along Dean's asshole. "I do not plan to penetrate you. Not tonight. I will make sure that you are ready, both physically and emotionally, for me to penetrate you before I do. I will spend hours slowly stretching and preparing you for me. Making you come on my fingers, several times. You will be begging for my cock, Dean." 

"Fuck, Cass. I can't fucking wait to feel your enormous cock inside of me baby. You're gonna feel so good." 

Castiel knew the magnitude of that confession. He could see how flushed Dean was at his admission. Castiel brought his fingers back to Dean's entrance, that was now soaking in Castiel's pre-ejaculate. His middle finger slid in easily to the second knuckle. Dean immediately pushed down onto his finger and brought him in deeper. Castiel drank in the sight of part of himself inside of Dean. It was so intimate, and arousing. He began to move his finger, dragging it along Dean's prostate. Dean was moaning freely now. 

"You're so tight, and hot." Said Castiel as he slowly sank a second finger inside of Dean. "Does this feel good, Dean?" 

"Yes!" 

"You enjoy my fingers penetrating you?" Castiel wrapped his other hand around his erection and began to stroke himself. 

"Yes." 

"You think you can come on just my fingers, Dean?" 

"Fuck. Fuck, Cass. I am so close, don’t stop." 

Castiel was close himself. The sight of Dean losing himself to his touch was too much for Castiel. He could feel his orgasm nearing. 

"I'm close too, Dean." 

"Fuck, yes." Dean lifted himself to his elbows to watch Castiel. "Stroke that beautiful, thick, fucking huge cock." 

Castiel was close and he started to pick up his pace. His thrusts became erratic. As slowly as he could manage, he removed his fingers from Dean and gripped his hip for support as his orgasm hit him. Waves upon waves of pleasure hit him. 

"Dean!" Shouted Castiel as he came all over Dean. 

Castiel was breathing hard, and he was still high from the intensity of his climax, but he knew that Dean had not come yet. Opening his eyes he saw that his release had landed across Deans abdomen and thighs. Hell, it had landed across Dean's cock and his entrance. Castiel's come was slowly running down his perineum to his asshole. Cass had never seen a more erotic sight. With what must have been a sudden action with how Dean gasped in surprise, Castiel lifted Deans legs to his shoulders and lowered himself down to start licking his own come off of Dean's thighs. 

"Shit. Oh, fuck Cass, you're fucking sexy as hell." 

Castiel brought his mouth to Dean's entrance with a smirk and began to run circles along Dean's rim with his tongue. He moaned at the joint taste of Dean and his own ejaculate. When he had first read about this act he was interested in it solely for the purpose of bringing Dean pleasure. However, he had found that he enjoyed this act. He enjoyed the way it made Dean moan and writhe beneath him. He absolutely loved the way Dean tasted. 

"Fuck, yes." Cried out Dean as he pushed down wantonly against Castiel's face. 

Castiel brought his fingers back to Dean's entrance and slowly sunk back into him. He licked around his fingers as he searched for that walnut sized spot. Dean started to moan louder when he found it. 

“Fuck! Yes, fuck yes. Don’t stop Cass. Please, don’t stop. Feels so good Angel." 

With a few more strokes of Castiel's fingers, Dean came. Castiel kept rubbing circles into Dean's prostate as he clinched around his fingers. Slowly he pulled out of Dean and began to lick the ejaculate off his gorgeous body. It was a mix of Dean's and his owns, and the combined tastes were very titillating. 

"Wow." 

"Did you enjoy this, Dean?" 

"Fuck yes. That was amazing, Cass." 

Castiel smiled and kissed Dean. 

 

Dean's POV  
~~~~~~~~~~ 

Dean laid there, blissed out, kissing Castiel. A small smile played across his mouth. He had always found the angel sexy, but he had been completely surprised by just how dominate he could be. It really should not surprise him. Castiel was a total badass. He had always loved when he got all, 'Angel of the Lord'. Fuck he was hot. If someone had told Dean that he would be willing to be a submissive cock slut a month ago he would have laughed. Now, however, fuck he would gladly bend over and let Cass do any and every thing to him. The thought of Cass fucking him had excited him. He was just so damn big! Which, was actually part of what made it so fucking sexy. Fuck, he wanted that giant, monster cock inside of him. He would really need to prepare himself for it. As they snuggled in together for the evening, Dean made mental plans to use the toys he had purchased soon.


	23. The Admission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did a quick edit of the time frame.. realized that I was way off.

Sam's POV  
~~~~~~~~~~ 

Sam shook his head as Dean followed Cass out of the room. He hoped that his brother would get over his insecurities soon. He and Cass were so obviously head over heels for one another. Sam sat down at the map table, smiling at all of the items they had brought back with them. He still couldn't believe that Dean had gone to a bed and breakfast. He must be completely gone on Cass. Just then his phone rang, he fished it out of his pocket and saw that it was Rowena. 

“Finally” said Sam to himself as he answered the phone. “Hello?” 

“Hello Sam dear, to what do I owe the pleasure of the Winchester’s harassing me day in and day out?” Asked Rowena in that snide way of hers. 

“We have a bit of an issue.” 

“Of course you do. And why, pray tell, do you think I would help you?” 

“It’s a spell, we can’t find any information on it.” Replied Sam, trying to give her as little information as he could. “We thought that since you're such an amazing witch that you could help us out with it.” 

Sam was really hoping that the flattery would work. It was not usually his thing, Dean was much better in that department. 

“Well, well, the big bad hunters need help from a little witch?” 

“Please, Rowena. We don’t know how to cure this one and we need some help “ 

“Dean didn’t go and get himself settled with something as nasty as the mark of Cain again, did he?” 

“No. It’s a curse from a witch we took out a little over a week ago.” 

“Oh?” replied Rowena with mock interest. 

Sam took a breath to calm himself. He knew he wouldn’t get anywhere if he lost his temper. 

“Rowena, please, can you help us out here?” he asked with a level tone. “We will owe you one.” 

“I think you already owe me more than 'one'. Fine, Samuel. What’s the spell?” 

Sam pulled his laptop to him and opened it. He had saved the exact wording of the spell in there. 

"Hold on, let me look up the exact wording." Replied Sam, who decided to ignore Rowena's annoyed sigh. "Et veritas liberabit vos occidet." 

"You said this happened a week ago?" Asked Rowena with clear confusion in her tone. 

"Yeah. We know that it is some kind of lust spell, but we cannot figure out how to cure it." 

"Oh, you idiots." Replied Rowena with a laugh. "That is no 'lust' spell." 

"What? It has to be." 

"Afraid not." Replied Rowena with what must have been a smile. 

"Then what the hell is it?" Asked Sam, his anger getting the better of him. 

"I am surprised that Dean has lasted this long under the spell. It normally kills its victims within a day, possibly two. Never a week." 

"Excuse me?" 

"Are you certain that was the spell?" 

"Yeah!" Answered Sam. "What do you mean the victims are normally killed by this point? What is the spell." 

"I do not understand how Dean would still be alive, surely no human..." Rowena stopped mid-sentence and Sam closed his eyes in irritation. "It’s the angel, isn't it?" 

"Yes." 

"I'll see you tomorrow." Replied Rowena, perky as ever. 

"What?! No. You have to tell me what..." Started Sam before Rowena hung up on him. 

"Shit." 

Sam threw his phone down onto the table. Why the hell couldn't she just tell him what the spell was over the phone. She clearly knew what it was. At least she was coming, meant that she would hopefully help them cure Cass. He should probably let them know about this. Sam made his way towards the room. Dean and Cass' rooms were close to one another, they were probably in one of them. As he neared the rooms he started to hear some sounds. 'Great,' thought Sam, 'they were fighting.' As he got closer and closer he realized that the sounds he was hearing were not Dean and Cass fighting, but his brother moaning. 

"Fuck, fuck, Cass! I'm so close, don’t stop." Moaned out Dean, making Sam stop in his tracks. 

"Jesus Christ." Whispered Sam, as he turned around and practically ran out of there. 

Sure, he was happy for his brother, but he did not want to hear that. He closed his eyes and tried to shake the images his mind was forming out of his head. His eyes were still closed when he collided into someone. 

"Mom!" Said Sam in surprise. "Shit, sorry." 

"No worries." Smirked Mary. "What has you so distracted?" 

"Oh... uuuhhh... just... ummmm.... I... I...." Stumbled Sam. 

"You know what, forget I asked." 

"Thank you." 

"I thought I heard some voices earlier." Said Mary as the two walked towards the kitchen together. "Dean back?" 

"Yeah, he and Cass got back a little while ago." 

"That’s good. I noticed that your leg is healed, was that Cass?" 

"Yeah." 

"Well, that’s handy. So, should we pick up some dinner for everyone?" 

"Sure, that would be nice." 

Mary's POV  
~~~~~~~~~~ 

Mary had woken up to some voices in the back ground. She still had a pounding headache from the attack earlier. Some demon had knocked her back, causing her head to slam against the wall. Hard. She couldn’t believe that she was hunting again. With her sons. With her sons that were now older than her. It was still an adjustment. Every day she would wake up expecting to find John lying next to her, and her sons still children. And every day the truth broke her heart again. John had been dead for over a decade now, she would never see him again. He had raised their sons to be hunters, a life she herself did everything she could to escape. From the little she could gather John had not been the best of father to their boys either. Sure, Dean and Sam never said anything directly about him, but she knew something was off. There was the argument that she had walked in on, between Sam and Dean, where it was mentioned that John had a less than favorable opinion of gay people. 

She tried to imagine the John she knew and the image that was forming of who her sons knew, what little she knew of it, and they were not the same man. Not that she could say whether or not his attitude towards that would have been different. It was not exactly something that had come up. Hell, it was the late 70's when they met. It wasn't exactly like people talked about it openly back then. Not like they do today. Which is a good change, but still, everything was just so different. Mary felt like she would never cope. Shaking her head, Mary got out of bed and made her way down the hall. She couldn’t find where Dean and Sam were, so she searched the halls. It wasn’t long before a large object slammed into her, causing her to take a step back in surprise. 

"Mom! Shit, sorry." Said Sam, looking as startled as Mary felt. 

"No worries," laughed Mary at the shocked expression on her younger sons face. "What has you so distracted?" 

Mary tried to not laugh as Sam fumbled through an explanation. Finally, with a small laugh she let him off the hook. Whatever the reason, he was surely uncomfortable by it. They talked a bit and then decided to get some dinner. They had decided on pizza again, and called in the order for pick up. It wasn’t until they got back that Mary noticed all of the stuff on the table. 

"What is all of this?" 

"Stuff Cass and Dean bought at some bed and breakfast they went to." Replied Sam as he set down the food. 

"Oh. Huh." 

"What?" 

"Nothing. Just, I don’t really see either one of them fitting in at a bed and breakfast." 

She smiled as Sam laughed. It made her realize how little both Sam and Dean truly smiled. 

"Should I go and get them, let them know that the food is here?" 

"No!" Replied Sam a little too forcefully. "I mean, no, I can do that. Just stay here, okay." 

"Okay.” 

Mary wondered at Sam's reaction for a minute and then began to move the items out of the way a bit. She smiled at all of the bee items. It was a little strange, but they were cute. It wasn't long before she heard voices approaching. 

"Shuddup bitch." Said Dean. 

"Jerk." Replied Sam. 

"Mom." Smiled Dean and Mary walked up to her son and hugged him. 

It was still a bit awkward. She wondered if it would always be that way. 

"Dean, Cass, how was your trip to the 'bed and breakfast'?" Smirked Mary. 

"It was very enjoyable." Replied Cass, as Dean just blushed. 

"I'm glad." 

They all sat down to eat together in the living area. Someone had turned on a movie, Terminator, and Mary was lost in it. There was a sound of someone dropping something and Mary turned to see Sam placing an empty beer bottle onto the table. That is when she noticed how snuggled up Dean and Cass were. It had been obvious that they cared for one another since the moment she saw them interact. Ever since the spell she had known that there was something going on between them. But, this was the first time that she had watched them be so open about it. Cass had his arm around Dean's shoulders, and Dean was leaning into Cass' chest. Cass' other hand was holding onto one of Deans. They looked happy and it made Mary smile. Mary made eye contact with Sam and they gave each other a knowing look. 

"Anyone want to watch another movie?" Asked Mary after Terminator ended. 

"I would be down." Replied Dean as he turned to look at Cass. "What do you think, babe?" 

"Did you just call Cass, babe?" Asked Sam in shock. 

"Yeah, I did Sammy." Replied Dean as he turned a bit red. 

"'Babe' sounds pretty serious." 

"Or it's what you call your boyfriend." Replied Dean pointedly not looking at anyone, and keeping his gaze straight at the television. 

Mary was surprised to say the least. Not that she was not happy for her son, just that he did not seem to be the type to open up so easily and being attracted to men was certainly something that made Dean uncomfortable. From the looks on both Sam's and Cass' faces she was not alone. 

"Alright then." Smiled Sam. "We should probably all go to bed soon though. I forgot to mention that Rowena finally called back, and she is stopping by at some point tomorrow." 

"Yeah!? She say how to cure Cass?" 

"No. She was as vague as possible." 

"Figures." 

"Who is Rowena again?" Asked Mary. 

"She is Crowley's mother, and a witch." Answered Cass. 

"You know, for hunters, you two sure do hang out with a lot of demons and witches." S 

"Yeah." Laughed Dean. "It's weird, but they're not that bad. I mean, there are way more evil things out there. They're helpful sometimes. If she can cure Cass than it's worth it." 

"I guess that’s true." 

They all said their goodnights and headed to bed. Mary laid down on her bed, and was bombarded with thoughts about the past, and feelings that she did not fit in anymore. It was going to be another night of unrestful sleep.


	24. The Catch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This got away from me.... :)

Rowena's POV  
~~~~~~~~~~ 

Rowena stood outside the bunker door, her smirk already in place as she knocked. She did not have to wait long before she was greeted by a disgruntled looking Sam. 

"Rowena," Said Sam with his usual annoyed expression, "please come in." 

"Well, how very kind of you." Rowena side-stepped Sam and made her way into the bunker. 

"So, what is the spell Rowena?"

"My, my, my." Tisked Rowena. "Just straight to it, huh. You don’t wine and dine a girl?" 

"This is serious." Replied Sam, looking like a kicked puppy. 

"Aye, it is. Now, where is Castiel?" 

"Follow me." Said Sam as he started to walk quickly out of the room. 

Rowena followed the gigantic, lumberjack down the hall into the kitchen where she saw a sight that surprised her. Standing by the stove were Dean and Castiel, groping one another. Castiel was kissing Dean's neck while Dean's hands were firmly on the angel's ass. 

"Keep going boys, I wouldn't mind the show." 

Rowena laughed as they sprung apart, both turning red. 

"Damn it, Sammy, you couldn’t have warned us that she was here?" 

"I just arrived darlin'. I would say at the perfect moment too." 

"Shut it." 

"Oh! Is this the way you speak to the person who has traveled all this way to help you? Well, if that is the case Deary than perhaps I should leave then." 

"No!" Said Sam. "Please, Rowena don’t go. Just, please, tell us how to cure Cass." 

"I don’t know. What do I get out of this exactly?" 

"Unbelievable...." Dean started to growl. 

"You want a service out of me lads," Interrupted Rowena, her tone starting to get annoyed, "I don’t think it's so outrageous to require some sort of payment. My time is extremely valuable." 

Rowena noticed just how bad Castiel looked at the moment. He was sweating and in obvious discomfort. It was clear that he was still under the spell. If he were human he wouldn't have much longer to live. It was a nasty spell and it tore through the body quickly. 

"What the hell do you want then?" Asked Dean in his usual deep growl. 

"Oh, I will come collecting one day, believe me." 

"Then what is the cure?" Asked Sam. 

"I am afraid that there is not a 'cure'." Answered Rowena. "At least not in the way you're seeking." 

"We don’t have time for your friggen riddles." Said Dean in anger. 

"You certainly don’t. Does not look like the Angel is doing so well." 

"Cass!" Said Dean with concern in his voice. 

Rowena watched as the hunter wrapped his arms around Castiel and pulled him close. She gagged and rolled her eyes at Dean's display of affection and concern. 

"It's getting harder to stop his fevers, isn't it? Pretty soon you won't be able to and his insides will literally melt, causing him an agonizing death. That is, unless you know what the spell requires." 

Rowena watched as Dean was about to say something, but with a cry of pain from the angel in his arms he shut his mouth. 

"Fuck. Cass, come on, let's get you fixed up. Okay babe." 

With a glare back at Rowena, Dean helped Castiel out of the kitchen. 

"Rowena, please, what does the spell require? You have my word, okay. You name it, it's yours. Help us." 

Rowena sighed and sat down at the table. 

"Well, Sam, it's a 'true desire' spell." Replied Rowena as if it was completely obvious. 

"Okay, and how do we stop it." 

"You don’t. This spell was created by a nasty witch, Adelina. You see, Adelina, like a fool, fell in love with a man. However, he did not feel the same about her, so, she came up with a curse. Once cast he was consumed by an uncontrollable desire for the one that he loved, so much so that it killed him." 

"So, that is why Cass will only respond to Dean? I don't get it. If Dean is with Cass, then why is the spell not broken?" 

"The spell makes it so that you desire the one you love to love you back. Not only does Dean need to return his love, but Castiel has to know that he loves him for it to break." 

"So, all Dean has to do is tell Cass that he loves him, and Cass is cured?" 

"Well, it is not quite that easy, there's a catch. Dean has to mean it for starters. Also, the person, Dean, cannot know that he needs to tell Castiel. If he knows, then it does not matter if he means it, the angel will die." 

"What?" Replied Sam in horror. "So, Dean has to independently tell Cass that he is in love with him. Dean, the most emotionally constipated person that may have ever lived?" 

"Afraid so." 

"Shit." 

Castiel's POV  
~~~~~~~~~~ 

Castiel had had a difficult time focusing on what was happening around him. The room was increasingly warmer, and the pain he felt throughout his body was intensifying. He couldn’t focus on what anyone was saying no matter how hard he tried. Castiel was about to speak up, when he felt Dean pull him into an embrace. The pain immediately started to lessen, and Castiel brought his own arms around Dean. He sighed a breath of relief as Dean navigated them to his room. The moment they were out of the kitchen, Castiel practically jumped Dean. He shoved the slightly taller man up against the wall and kissed him. Castiel could feel the pain and his fever subsiding slowly. 

"Cass." Moaned Dean in a hushed voice. "Come on Baby, let's go to my room." 

They furiously made out along their way, stopping several times as they slammed one another up against walls. When they finally made it to Dean's room Castiel wasted no time, he undid Dean's jeans and pulled out his cock. 

"Fuck, Cass." 

"Dean. I want you so badly." 

"Yeah? What do you want to do to me?" 

"I want you to take off all of your clothes, and get on all fours on your bed. I want to spank you again, Dean. I enjoyed it the time we did it before. You made such delicious noises." 

"O... okay." Responded Dean as he started to remove his shirt and jeans. 

Castiel took a step back and watched as Dean stripped and walked over to the bed. 

"You comin', Cass?" Asked Dean as he positioned himself on his hands and knees in the middle of his bed. 

Castiel drank in the sight before him. Dean was truly beautiful. Castiel made his way over to him and gently ran his hand over Dean's hips. He could tell that the hunter was nervous. 

"You sure that this is okay?" He asked as he prayed that it was a yes. 

"Yes." Replied Dean as he pushed his ass back against Castiel. 

Castiel groaned loudly as Dean's ass pushed against his clothed erection. Castiel slowly slid his hands soothingly across Dean's sides and back. He rested one hand on each of Dean's perfect, round, cheeks. Pulling them apart he lowered himself and began to lick Dean's entrance. Castiel loved the needy moan that Dean made then. He licked away at Dean's asshole until he felt him relax. He brought his hand up and with some force brought it back down while he continued to eat Dean out. 

"Cass!" 

The sound of his lover's lust filled voice, Castiel pulled back and then brought his hand down again, a little harder this time. 

"Fuck, yes." Moaned Dean. 

"You like when I spank you, Dean?" Asked Castiel as he sat back on his knees. 

"Yes." 

Castiel brought his hand down over the same exact spot again. He liked the way Dean's ass bounced with the force, and the red hand print that was forming. Castiel kept spanking him over and over again. Dean was becoming extremely vocal and it went straight to his cock. Castiel's erection was straining against his pants. 

"You're so beautiful, Dean." Praised Castiel as he lightly caressed Dean's red cheeks. "You're doing so good." 

Castiel stood up and retrieved the lubricant from Dean's bedside drawer. He could see Dean's face from where he stood now. His green eyes were filled with lust, and his breathing was labored. Castiel noticed that Dean's dick was leaking a generous about of pre-ejaculate. Castiel bent down and brought his lips to Dean's perfect ones. 

"Can I 'finger' you, Dean?" Asked Castiel as he pulled back an inch or two. 

"Yes, please. Oh fuck, Cass.” 

Castiel wasted no time, he popped open the bottle and coated his fingers as he walked back to the end of the bed. There was a little voice in the back of his head telling him that there were people waiting for them, but he paid it no mind. He was too enraptured in the gorgeous sight before him. He smiled at the intake of breath Dean took, as he started to rub circles around his rim. He slowly pushed one of his fingers in, causing Dean to moan out and push back into his hand. Castiel was dragging his finger nice and slowly across Dean's prostate. 

"Cass! Feels so good baby." 

"You really enjoy this, don’t you Dean?" 

A deep moan escaped Dean as Castiel added a second finger. With his other hand, Castiel spanked Dean again, causing him to gasp. 

"I asked you a question, Dean." Said Castiel as he started to thrust faster. 

"Yes." Answered Dean in a fucked out voice. 

"Yes, what?" Asked Castiel as his hand landed another blow. 

"I love when you finger me, Cass. You feel so good inside me." 

Castiel was so hard at this point. He took the hand that was not preoccupied with fucking Dean and freed his erection. A sigh of relief escaped him as he stroked himself a few times. Castiel pulled his fingers out of Dean and wiped up the pre-ejaculate that was leaking from the tip of his erection. He spread it around his fingers, and then brought his hand back to Dean's entrance. 

"Shit, yes!" Moaned Dean as Castiel started to slide three fingers into Dean's tight hole. 

Castiel desperately wanted to replace his fingers with his cock, but he knew that Dean was not ready for that yet. Castiel began to wiggle his fingers, stretching Dean open. The sight of Dean pushing back against his hand was too much, Castiel came with a filthy moan. His ejaculate landing across Dean's rear and thighs. 

"Cass, baby, I'm so close." Dean continued to forcefully push back on Castiel's hand. "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck!" 

Castiel felt Dean clinch around his fingers as he moaned out. Castiel loved to watch Dean fall apart like this, it was one of the most beautiful sights he had ever seen. Castiel removed his fingers from Dean and pulled Dean back into an embrace. He held him close to his chest, just breathing in his scent. Castiel wanted to stay there for the rest of the day, but he knew he couldn’t. Sam and Rowena were still waiting for him and Dean to go back out and join them.


	25. The Promise

Dean's POV  
~~~~~~~~~~ 

Dean leaned against Cass' chest as he tried to catch his breath. He could not believe that he had let Cass spank him, and that he had liked it. A lot. Thinking back on what had just happened brought a blush to his cheeks. He had almost asked Cass to fuck him, but in the end his nerves got the best of him. He knew that he wasn't ready for Cass yet, but his fingers sure as fuck felt fantastic. 

"How are you feeling, Dean?" 

"I'm good, Cass." Replied Dean with a soft smile. 

Dean turned and kissed Cass. They gently kissed for several minutes, until Dean completely came down from his orgasm. 

"We should head back out there." Said Dean as he pulled back from the kiss. "We have been in here too long as it is." 

"I suppose you're right." 

They both got dressed and headed back out to the kitchen, where Sammy and Rowena were waiting for them. Dean could tell that something was wrong, he knew his brother and at the moment his brother was giving him that look he has whenever some thing horrible has happened. It's how Sam looked at Dean while he had the mark. Dean hated that look. Clearing his throat he sat down and tried to pretend that he didn’t just have an earth shattering orgasm minutes prior. 

"So, what's the cure?" 

"As I was tellin' the gentle giant," Said Rowena, "there is no 'cure'. 

"Meaning!?" 

"Meaning," Said Sam calmly, "that the spell has to run its course." 

"There has to be a way to break it." 

"Once the conditions of the spell are met, then it will be broken." Answered Rowena in that aggravating way of hers. 

"And what are those conditions?" Asked Dean trying to stay calm. 

"That is something that the angel will have to figure out." 

"And if he can't?" 

"He dies." 

Dean felt fear rise up in his chest. He looked over at Cass, and the angel was staring down at the table. Taking a breath Dean brought his hand over Cass' and squeezed. Cass looked over at Dean and smiled. 

"It has to do something with desire." Said Castiel, speaking for the first time. "I feel very... compelled at times." 

"Yes, well, you better figure out what it is the spell wants and quick Handsome . A human would have been dead within 48 hours, I do not know how long an angel will last." 

Dean felt like he was going to vomit. He couldn’t lose Cass. Not again. Not after they just started to act on their feelings for one another. Just then a thought came to Dean. The spell is what brought them together. Cass couldn't help acting on his desire to be with him. Rowena was right, it was becoming more and more difficult for them to break Cass' fevers. Cass had been vocal a couple times now about wanting to fuck him. Maybe that was the answer? Maybe Cass had to act on that desire. 

"Excuse me." Said Dean as he stood up and headed out of the kitchen. 

"Where are you going?" Asked Sam, but Dean ignored him. 

Dean made his way to his room, where he locked his door. With a deep breath, he went over to his chest and took out the toys he had purchased. He had not looked at them since he shoved them in there that first day. After quickly reading the instruction on the anal training kit, he removed the smallest one and, thanks to his and Cass' earlier activities, easily slid it inside of himself. The stretch felt good, but it was odd having something inside of him like that. Dean really did not want to have this inside of him around other people, but he couldn’t let Cass die. If this is what would break the spell, then he would do anything he could to make that happen. With a deep breath to steady himself, Dean made his way back out to the kitchen. Dean could hear his mom in the kitchen now talking with the rest of them. 

"Fuck." Whispered Dean. 

Dean had to keep telling himself that it was okay. That no one would know that he had something jammed up his ass. He just needed to calm down and act normal. It really wasn’t helping that the damn thing was giving him a half chub. He could feel it stretching him out, and it felt damn good. 

"Dean?" Came Cass voice from the end of the hall. 

Dean looked up and saw Cass' worried expression, and smiled at his angel. 

"Hey Cass." 

"Are you alright?" 

"Yeah." Answered Dean, which caused Cass to give him a disbelieving look. "No, Cass, I'm not alright. I'm worried okay." 

Dean did not mean for his words to come out so angry, but his emotions were getting the best of him. Dean pulled Cass into him and brought his arms around him. 

"Fuck, Cass, I can't lose you. Not again." Dean closed his eyes as Cass deepened their embrace. "I'm not gonna let you die. We'll figure this out." 

"I know, Dean." 

"From here on out you tell me any desire that you have, and we do it." Dean looked into Cass' unbelievably blue eyes. "I don't care what it is. If you want to tie me up, or let someone watch, or hell dress me up in lingerie..." 

"Dean," Interrupted Cass with a blush, "I will let you know." 

"Anything Cass. I would do anything for you. I promise, we will fix this." 

"I was under the impression that lingerie was something women wore?" Said Cass with his signature head tilt. 

"Usually, but everyone has a kink and some men like to wear it." 

"Are you one of these men?" 

"No. I mean, there was time with panties that I enjoyed, but that don't mean I want to wear a full costume." 

"Panties?" 

"If you want me to do something, name it Cass." Dean could feel the blush heating his face. 

"I certainly will. I don't think the lingerie 'kink' is for me, although, I would not mind tying you up." 

"What?" 

"I watched some pornography where a man tied up another man, it was very intriguing." 

"You like to spank me, you want to tie me up. Hell, Cass I might have a Dom on my hands." 

"What is a 'Dom'?" 

"It's... someone who likes to do those sort of things. Take control. There's more to it, but that’s the gist." 

"I see. While I do like the idea of being in control, telling you what to do, very much so actually, I think I wouldn't mind if you were the one to be in control as well." 

"Yeah?" Asked Dean who's half chub was on its way to being a full one. 

"Yes, I find the idea of you being in control, as you say, to be very arousing." 

"We will have to test that out then." 

"Yes, we will." Replied Cass as he leaned in to kiss him. 

"Although, if I am being honest, I really like when you tell me what to do. You ordering me around earlier was so fucking sexy." 

"I am glad. I enjoyed it greatly myself. I was worried that I may have gone too far. I never want to push you into anything Dean." 

"Naw, Cass. I would tell you if it made me uncomfortable." 

They kissed for some time before Cass pulled back and said, 

"We should make our way back." 

"Yeah, come on." 

Sam's POV  
~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Where are you going?" Sam called after Dean. 

Sam went to get up and follow Dean when he did not respond, but was stopped by Cass. 

"Sam, let him go. He will be back." 

"Yeah." Nodded Sam in agreement. "You're right. He sucks at handling feelings." 

"That is true." Replied Cass. 

Sam was worried. Dean never handled his emotions well, and he was afraid that his damn insecurities would stop him from telling Cass how he feels. Cass was his friend and he didn't want him to die. And he didn't want to see Dean like he was after Cass died before. He was even more angry and distant. He drank way too much and he never slept. Sam remembered Dean carrying that damn trench coat around with them everywhere they went. 

"Dean? Sam?" Called Mary from the war room. 

"In here!" Yelled Sam. 

His mom entered the kitchen and was clearly surprised by Rowena's presence. 

"Oh! I did not realize that we had company." 

"Names Rowena." Said Rowena with an arch of her brow. 

"The witch?" 

"So, you've heard of me?" Perked up Rowena. 

"Dean and Sam told me about you, yes." Answered Mary, eyeing Rowena cautiously. "I still cannot believe that they're trusting a witch, but if it helps Cass out, then I guess I will keep my mouth shut." 

"Yes, good thing too." Replied Rowena sarcastically. "Who are you, may I ask?" 

"Mary Winchester." 

"Really." Said Rowena with a shocked smile. "You look good being fresh from the grave." 

Sam was severely uncomfortable right now. He noticed Cass slip out of the room and wish he had gotten up to follow him. Mary and Rowena were glaring at one another, and Sam cleared his throat to break the tension in the room. 

"So, mom, it sounded like you needed something?" 

"Yes." Answered Mary, turning her attention to her son with a smile. "I found a hunt." 

They discussed the hunt for several minutes. Mary suspected it was a vampire that had kidnapped at least 2 girls and killed a 3rd in New Mexico. Sam looked over the articles that Mary brought with her and did more research on his computer. 

"I think you're right. Looks like vamps to me." 

"Boring." Chimed in Rowena. 

Sam noticed that Mary was about to say something, when thankfully, Cass and Dean came back into the room. 

"Hey, Mom." Said Dean, who seemed to be blushing Sam noticed. "What's going on?" 

"Found a case in New Mexico." Mary Answered. 

"Huh, okay." 

Sam knew something was up the moment that Dean didn’t ask for more details into the case. 

"I think Sam and I will go down there, look into it. Will you two be okay here?" 

"Yeah." Answered Dean. "We should work on breaking the spell." 

"Oh, did the witch help you find a cure?" Asked Mary, nodding her head towards Rowena. 

"I'm sitting right here." Replied Rowena in a huff. "This must be where they got their manners." 

"Kind of. There is no cure. We just have to find out what the spell is asking for, and fulfill it." 

"I see." Replied Mary with a frown. 

"We have been though worse." Said Sam. "It will be okay." 

"Oh my God. You are all so annoying. I really need to leave before I throw up. I will call you boys when I need to cash in my favor." 

Sam watched as Rowena stood up and left the room. 

"No worries, I will see myself out!" Shouted Rowena from the next room. 

"Witches." Huffed Mary, making Sam smile at how alike Mary and Dean were.


	26. The Nudge

Sam's POV  
~~~~~~~~~~ 

Sam woke up early to go for his usual morning run, it always felt so freeing. He was used to being cooped up most of the time. His entire life he spent in run down motels, or in the Impala, or trapped in the cage with Lucifer, and now the bunker. It felt good to just run outside in the wide-open woods. Hell, it felt good to run for the sake of running, and not because the monster of the week was chasing him. He always tried to push himself, to go that extra step. He wanted to feel it afterwards, because it reminded him that he was alive. 

Sam had made his way back to the bunker and was heading towards the kitchen, his iPod on as usual. He was surprised to walk in and see his brother pushed up against the wall, spatula in hand and food burning, while Cass pressed against him. They were making out and Sam noticed that Cass was running his hand along Dean's, thankfully clothed, erection. 

"Whoa!" Yelled Sam in surprise. 

The two sprung apart looking guilty. 

"Come on! The kitchen? We eat in here." 

"My apologies, Sam." Replied Cass. "I believe that this was my fault. Dean looked particularly alluring and my impulse control is not what it usually is." 

"Yeah, Sammy. I'm adorably irresistible." Grinned Dean, who still looked a little flushed from embarrassment. 

"Sure. You're lucky I was the one to catch your little show, and not Mom." 

Sam smirked as he watched Dean visibly shudder. They may not have grown up with Mary, but the idea of their mother catching them in any sexual act was cringe worthy. Sam pulled the ingredients from the fridge to make his morning smoothie, while Dean scraped the wasted food into the trash and started over. After a few minutes Mary joined them, and Sam gave Dean an 'I told you so look', to which Dean rolled his eyes. The four of them sat down to breakfast in companionable silence. 

"So, I think Sam and I are going to head out later today for New Mexico." Said Mary as she pushed her empty plate away from herself. 

"Yeah?" Said Dean with a mouth full of food, to which Sam groaned at. "You sure you don't want me and Cass to come along?" 

"No, you two stay here. Try to figure out how to break that curse." 

Sam shook his head at his brother. Dean would normally be fighting tooth and nail to come along. The fact that he did not even attempt to put up a fight about staying behind made him smile. Dean had it bad. After he finished Sam packed a bag. It was going to be an easy hunt, only a couple of days long. He hoped it was long enough to get Dean to open up to Cass. Hell, it was when they were away fighting Lucifer that Dean and Cass decided to be boyfriends. Maybe they just needed to be left alone together. Given a chance to just be a couple. Or, at least, that’s what Sam hoped. Sam was bringing his bag out to the Impala when he heard Dean behind him, scaring him half to death. 

"No way your taking baby." Said Dean. 

"Dean, we need a car to get there." 

"Use Cass' truck." 

"Fine." Huffed Sam, shaking his head at his brother. 

Deans obsession with the Impala was a bit over the top. Sam understood it for the most part. They had grown up in that car. It was not just a vehicle to them, but a home. Calling it 'baby' was a bit much though. Sam threw his bag in the back of the beat-up truck and turned to look at Dean. He desperately wanted to tell Dean about the spell, but he knew he couldn’t. The love confessions had to come from them, and not because they knew they had to say it. But, maybe there was a way to get Dean to realize it without outright saying telling him. 

"I love ya, Dean." Said Sam, and it sounded weird and out of the blue to his own ears. 

"What?" 

"I was just letting you know that I love you." Replied Sam trying to seem like this was completely normal behavior. 

Dean was looking at him like he had grown an extra head. 

"Right. Okay then." 

"I just thought you should know that." 

"Are you alright?" 

"Yeah." Answered Sam as he started to feel more and more uncomfortable. "I'm fine. I just thought you should know that I love you." 

"Is something wrong? Did something happen with Lucifer that you didn't tell me? Because, I swear Sammy I can only deal with one curse at a time." 

"No, Dean. Nothing is wrong with me. I just felt like telling you. You never know what could happen, and I didn't want to never see you again and you not know that I love you." 

"Sammy, you're freaking me out." 

"Sorry, but too bad. I love you, so get over it." 

Sam watched as Dean continued to look at him with a confused look, shake his head and turn to leave the garage. Sam rolled his eyes at himself. How did he think that that was a good plan? 

"Sammy, I know that you love me." Said Dean, standing in the doorway with his back to Sam. "We're brothers, and we have been through hell together. How many times have we died for one another, or made a deal to save the other? It is not something that needs to be said, it's just a fact." 

"Sometimes it's nice hearing it Dean." Said Sam as he choked up, which was unexpected. "Even if you think it's obvious, it's still nice to hear the words." 

"Well, I love you too, Samantha." Mocked Dean, but Sam knew his brother and there was real emotion in that sentence. "Now, enough with the chick flick moments. Be safe and look after Mom." 

"You got it." Answered Sam as Dean walked out of the garage. 

Dean's POV  
~~~~~~~~~~ 

Dean tried to get the lump of emotion out of his throat as he walked out of the garage. What the hell was up with Sammy anyway? Dean shook his head as he made his way back through the bunker. In the library, he saw his mother with her bag in her hand talking with Cass. 

"Headin' out?" Asked Dean as he made his way over to them. 

"Yes." Smiled Mary. "Sam and I are about to leave. You boys going to be okay?" 

"Of course." 

Dean felt his heart stop as his mother gave him a hug. She still smelled the same as he remembered her smelling when he was four. It always made him feel too many emotions. 

"Be safe out there." Said Dean as he pulled back. "Keep an eye out for Sammy." 

"Of course. You two have fun, and I will see you in a few days." 

"Safe travels, Mary." Said Cass as Mary started to walk away, she turned and smiled at the angel. 

Dean watched as his mother walked towards the garage and disappeared. It was definitely weird having her back, but he couldn't lie, it made him happy. Which made him nervous and scared. It meant he had another person that he loved that he could lose. 

"They will be alright Dean." 

"I know." Smiled Dean as he turned his attention to the gorgeous man beside him. "So, what do you want to do today?" 

"It has been a very eventful week, perhaps we could just 'watch Netflix and chill'?" 

Dean couldn’t help but laugh at that. Damn, his angel was adorable. 

"Sounds perfect Cass." 

They headed to the living room and Dean let Cass pick out what they watched. Dean was not surprised to see that Cass had picked out an educational show, Cosmos. If it had been Sammy he probably would have complained, but he just snuggled into Cass and was pleasantly surprised that he found it somewhat interesting. Dean was still not used to being able to touch Cass like this. He has spent so much time and energy in the past trying to hide his feelings, that at times he still felt that he shouldn’t be holding Cass the way he was. Of course, he loved it. He craved it really. It was just hard to completely let go and stop fighting with himself. 

He was especially aware of the anal plug he had in his ass. He had moved up a size since the night before and it was rather large. Not as large as Cass was, but certainly the largest thing he had ever had inside of himself. It was pressing up against his prostate in the position he was sitting in. That, combined with the smell and closeness of Cass, was making him hard. Dean couldn't hold back any longer, he leaned in and started to gently kiss Cass' neck. 

"Dean." Sighed Cass as his grip on Dean's knee tightened. 

"Yes, Cass?" Whispered Dean in Cass' ear between kisses. 

"That is very distracting." 

"Should I stop?" Asked Dean as he brought Cass' earlobe between his teeth and gently nibbled. 

"Please, don't." 

Before Dean knew it, they were making out fiercely. Dean loved Cass' lips. They were so soft and sweet. Dean bit down on his bottom lip and Cass gasped out in pleasure. Cass was slightly on top of Dean and the hunter brought his hands around the angel, gripping his ass firmly. Fuck, Cass had an amazing ass. It was firm and perfect. They quickly took off each other's clothes until they were both writhing naked together on the couch. Their cocks sliding against one another's. 

"Fuck, Cass. I want you baby." 

"What do you want Dean?" Asked Cass in the deep, sexy voice of his that always went straight to Dean's cock. 

"I want to watch you ride my cock." Answered Dean as he gripped Cass' ass, pulling him closer to him. 

Dean was on edge already. The anal plug felt so fucking good inside of him. He could feel his asshole clench around it with every brush of his and Cass' cocks. 

"Yes. I would like to feel you inside of me again, Dean." 

"Shit, Cass we need lube." Said Dean remembering where they were at the moment. 

"I have some in the pocket of my pants." 

"Well aren't you a prepared little boy scout." 

Dean watched as Cass reached for his pants, but they were too far away so Cass had to stand up to retrieve them. Dean got a view of that perfect, perky ass. Without thinking Dean sat up on his knees and brought he hands to each one of Cass' checks as he bent down to retrieve the bottle. 

"You have a fucking perfect ass, Cass." 

Dean watched as Cass tossed the lube next to him on the couch, and got on all fours, ass inches from Dean's face. 

"Perhaps you could prepare me for your cock, Dean?" Asked Cass, and Dean could hear the slight nerves in that request. 

Dean smiled at his angel and not wasting another second leaned forward and started to slowly lick around Cass' entrance. Dean doubled his efforts when he heard Cass moan out in pleasure. Dean did not think he would like this, but he did. This was something that only Dean had ever done to Cass. The quivering mess that Cass was becoming was Dean's doing. He was taking him apart with his tongue. Dean quickly gained courage, and started to fuck his tongue into Cass' asshole. 

"Oh, Dean! That feel so good." 

Dean smiled and started to flick his tongue faster, causing Cass to moan out and push his ass back against Dean's face. 

"Dean. Dean!" Panted Cass as his thighs started to shake. 

Dean pulled back and picked up the lube. Cass cried out at the loss, and turned to look at Dean. Cass' face was flushed and his pupils were blown wide with arousal. Dean applied a generous amount of lube to his fingers and brought them to Cass' entrance. He circled his fingers around the rim, just as tenderly as he had with his tongue moments prior. He watched with rapt attention as two of his fingers disappeared inside of Cass. 

"You alright baby?" Asked Dean when Cass let out a small hiss at the intrusion. 

"Ye... yes." 

"You sure?" Asked Dean as he found Cass' prostate and began to make slow circles around it. 

"Fuck! Yes, Dean. This feels incredible." 

Dean watched as his fingers made their way slowly in and out of Cass. Dean's cock was hard and leaking. He couldn't wait to bury it inside of Cass. The anal plug felt enormous at the moment, and it was becoming harder to ignore the pleasure of it. Dean added a thrid finger and began to really stretch Cass out. 

"Dean." Said Cass, his voice a wreck. 

Dean slowly stretched Cass out on his fingers. He grazed by his prostate on almost every stroke now. Dean loved the way Cass moaned when he did, and the way his body pulsed around his fingers each time. Suddenly Cass pulled off Dean's hand and straddled his hips. 

"I cannot wait any longer." 

Without another word Cass slid down Dean's length until he was fully seated inside of him. 

"Cass." 

Dean had no time to really adjust before Cass was moving up and down his length. He felt so fucking good. He was tight and hot. Dean was not going to last long. What with Cass gaining momentum and the plug rubbing his prostate with each of Cass' movements. 

"Fuck! Cass." Whimpered Dean as he felt his orgasm nearing. "I'm gonna come, Cass. I'm gonna come." 

And he did. Dean came hard inside of his angel. The anal plug milking more and more out of him as he clenched around it. Dean blacked out a bit from the sheer pleasure of it all. Dean was shaking and breathing hard. That, by far, was the best orgasm he had ever had. With all of his strength, Dean lifted Cass up and brought him to his back. Dean was now the one over Cass, and he began to suck Cass' big, thick dick. 

"Yes!" Moaned Cass loudly as he brought his hands to his hair, pulling tight. 

It did not take much longer for Cass to come down Dean's throat, screaming his name as he did. Dean swallowed it all and continued to suck until Cass became too sensitive. Dean laid next to Cass, and pulled him into an embrace. 

"Dean that was spectacular." Said Cass out of breath. 

"Yeah it was." 

Dean relaxed as Cass brought his arms around him and ran his hand down his side and over the curve of his ass. Dean was slowly falling asleep in his lover's arms, when suddenly he felt a small nudge against the plug he had nestled in his ass. Dean's eyes shot open and his heart began to race. 

"What is that?" Asked Cass with that signature held tilt that Dean loved.


	27. The Preparation

Castiel's POV  
~~~~~~~~~~ 

Castiel was coming down from his orgasm, a smile across his face as he ran his hands along Dean’s body. He loved the hunters body, it was nice and muscular. It was never something he was too concerned with before. As an angel he only cared about people’s souls and Dean’s was the most beautiful one he had ever laid eyes on. When Metatron stole his grace and Castiel became human he was able to appreciate Deans appearance as a human would. He got pleasure from looking at the gorgeous man that he was now holding tightly against his chest. Now that he had his grace back he could appreciate both the brightness of Dean’s soul, and his physicality. Castiel was running his hand up and down Dean’s torso and the curve of his hips. His hand traveled further and further each time as he enjoyed the firmness that lay beneath his Palm. On the last stoke he felt something that he was not expecting. 

“What is that?” he asked with curiosity. 

Castiel could tell that Dean was flustered at the question. 

“It's… it’s a… a… anal plug.” Replied Dean as his voice dropped into whisper. 

“An anal plug?” Repeated Castiel, not knowing what that was exactly. 

“Yup.” Answered Dean as he cleared his throat. 

“What is it for?” 

Castiel watched as Dean bit his bottom lip. He could tell that Dean was a little embarrassed about answering the question. 

"It's something that, sometimes, is used to... stretch someone out." Replied Dean, pointedly not making eye contact. 

"For sex?" 

"Yeah." 

"Should I have used one to prepare myself for you?" Asked Castiel, hoping that he did not do something wrong. 

"Naw, Cass. I mean, I know that I'm big, but I'm not that big." 

"I am?" Asked Castiel worrying about the size of his penis for the first time. 

"Jesus, yes." 

"Oh. I was aware that this body had a larger than average penis, I didn't know that it would be considered too big." 

"Shit. That's not what I meant. Listen man, I'm not going to lie, your dick is fucking massive. Like, porn star huge. Like, I did not realize cocks were really that size, fucking big. That doesn't mean that I think you're... too big. It just means that I want to be ready for it. Which is why I bought some things to help with that." 

"You like that I have a larger penis." It was not a question. 

"Ye... yeah." Said Dean, clearing his throat nervously. 

"How long have you had that inside of you, Dean?" Asked Castiel, his voice dropping lower than usual. 

"I first put one in last night, after you fingered me." Answered Dean as a blush spread across his face and down his chest. "Then this morning I replaced that one with the larger one I have in now." 

Castiel felt heat start to spread through his stomach, and his penis started to harden. He couldn't explain it, but for some reason the thought of Dean walking around with that secretly inside of him was arousing. 

"What does it feel like?" Asked Castiel unable to keep the raw sexual hunger he felt for Dean out of his voice. 

"Different." Dean looked up into Castiel's face for the first time since the angel discovered his secret. He could get lost in those eyes. "Good. This one is large enough that it keeps lightly grazing my prostate. I have almost come in my pants like five times today." 

A soft growl escaped Castiel as his penis continued to get harder. He could feel the tip leaking pre-ejaculate across his abdomen. The thought of Dean having this inside on him while they were on a hunt made his blood boil. 

"Is this something you do often?" 

"No. I just bought them." 

"When?" Inquired Castiel, curious of when Dean could have done so. 

"After we got back here and started to do things with each other." Answered Dean as he brought his hand around Castiel's thick, hot erection, causing Castiel's breath to hitch. "I mean, look at this cock Cass. How else are you supposed to fuck me if I don’t prepare myself for you?" 

"You want me to fuck you Dean?" Panted Castiel as Dean started to lightly stroke his erection. 

"Desperately. You have no idea, Cass. I would let you do anything you wanted to me. I can't wait for you to bend me in half while you fuck me raw." 

Castiel was losing his mind he was so turned on. He was slowly thrusting into Dean's fist as Dean continued to stroke him. 

"Hell, Cass, the only reason I have not begged you to, is because I am worried that I am not ready. I have never been with a man, and besides a few fingers I had never had anything inside of me before." Dean’s grip became a little firmer. "I want you, Castiel, I want you with every fiber of my being. It's why I bought things, I want to be nice and ready for you when the time comes." 

"Dean." Moaned Castiel as that familiar tightening began in his groin. 

"Your cock is going to fill me up so good Cass. I want to know what you feel like buried deep inside of me. Pounding away until I come on your huge dick." 

With that image Castiel arched up off the couch and came. His release landing over his chest in warm spurts. 

"So gorgeous Cass." Whispered Dean as he continued to stroke Castiel's sensitive penis. 

"Oh, wow." Panted Castiel as his body was hit with the aftershocks of his orgasm. 

Castiel lifted up onto his elbows and forcefully brought his mouth to Dean's. The kissed hungrily for several minutes as Castiel's heartbeat returned to normal. 

"Dean." Said Castiel as the kiss ended and he rested his forehead against the hunters. 

"Yeah Cass?" 

"What else did you buy?" 

Dean's POV  
~~~~~~~~~~ 

Dean couldn't believe what was coming out of his mouth. It was like he couldn't help it. He was jerking Cass off as his deepest desires were just pouring out of him. He watched in awe as Castiel came across his own chest and he just kept stroking him through it. They kissed for a while afterward and Dean could have done nothing but for the rest of the day. Castiel pulled back and rested his forehead against his, bringing a small smile to Dean's face. 

"Dean?" Asked Cass, pulling Dean from his thoughts. 

"Yeah, Cass?" 

"What else did you buy?" 

"Just a few things." Answered Dean, feeling the slight embarrassment from talking about it. 

"Show me." 

"Yeah?" Dean’s nerves multiplied tenfold. 

"Please." 

"Okay." Sighed Dean as he started to get up. "Should we get dressed first?" 

"I don't see the need to." Replied Cass with that serious look of his. 

"Alright." Smiled Dean as he led the way to his room. 

It was definitely weird walking through the bunker completely naked. Not to mention, a little cold. Dean looked back to say something to Cass, and he noticed the angel staring at his ass. 

"You checking me out, Cass?" Smirked Dean in that flirty way of his. 

"Yes." Replied Castiel not bothering to even look up at Dean's face. 

Dean laughed and continued along the way. When they got to his room, Dean closed and locked the door. He knew that they were alone in the bunker, but it made him feel better none the less. Dean decided to just open the chest and show Cass. He stepped back and let Cass look through it without saying anything about what was in there. 

"You have a lot of magazines with naked men in them." Commented Cass, making Dean rub his neck and smile nervously. 

"Well, you know me. I like porn." 

"Yes, but why is it locked away? You have pornography laying around everywhere. Is it because these feature men?" 

"Up to, what, a week or two ago I was in the closet. Couldn't exactly have that out in the open, could I?" 

"Dean, there is nothing wrong with enjoying the male form." 

Dean knew that he was simply stating a fact. There was no judgement in his tone, but Dean still felt his defenses perk up. 

"I know." 

Dean could feel Cass' eyes on him and he looked up. He was doing that thing where if felt like he was looking into Dean's soul. 

"Look, Cass, I know that it is okay to like other men. Really, I do. But, I grew up being told that there was something wrong with it. I have known my whole life that I was attracted to both men and women. I had to live with constant fear that I would be found out. So, there is a part of me still that feels that way. I know it's wrong, but it's there. I'm working on it Cass." 

"I know, Dean." Cass walked over to Dean and placed a hand gently on the side of his face. "It fills me with anger to know that someone could make you, or anyone else, feel badly over something that is supposed to be pure and beautiful." 

Dean didn't know what to say to that so he simply kissed Cass. Cass pulled back and smiled at Dean before he walked back over to the chest. Dean watched as he pulled out the open anal training kit, and he suddenly felt like he was going to burst into flames. 

"This is what you're currently using?" Asked Castiel. 

Dean found that he couldn't speak so he nodded his head yes. The embarrassment was nothing though, compared to the next moment when Cass pulled out both the unopened dildos he had purchased. Dean heard himself do a nervous laugh as Cass tilted his head in contemplation over fucking dildos. 

"You have not used these." Said Cass, again, it was not a question. 

"Have not really had the time to." 

"Are these to help prepare you as well?" 

"Yup." 

"Very interesting." Said Cass almost as if to himself. "Would you like to use one of them?" 

"What, now!?" Asked Dean in a voice that came out higher than he intended it to. 

"Why not? I do not mean to rush you, however, I do have to confess that the idea of using one of these on you is rather a stimulating thought." 

Shit, thought Dean, it really was. He could feel his cock waking up at the thought. 

"Okay." 

"Are you sure?" 

"Yeah." 

"Which one would you prefer?" Asked Cass as he showed Dean both boxes. 

Dean had barely looked at them while he bought them. He could not handle Cass showing him. 

"The, ah, smaller one. Should probably work my way up. That was the idea anyway." 

Dean tried to calm his nerves as Cass started to open one of the packages. He closed his eyes and took some deep breaths. He was taken my surprise when he felt Cass' hands touch his sides. Opening his eyes he saw that Cass was standing there, just looking at him. He got lost in the angels damn beautiful eyes. Dean had no idea how long they stood there looking at one another, but by the time Cass leaned in Dean was rock hard and leaking precome. 

"Lay down, Dean." 

Dean listened to him, making himself comfortable and watching as Cass removed the lube from his bedside table and placed it next to the dildo laying on the bed. Dean swallowed around the knot in his throat. Slowly Cass made his way over to Dean, running his hands up along his thighs. The kiss was sweet and slow this time. Dean got lost in it and he quickly forgot his nerves. Cass kissed down Dean's body, stopping to lavish nibbles and licks over his nipples. Soon enough Cass had his mouth around the tip of his cock. Dean watched as Cass sucked him off, his blue eyes piercing into him. 

"Yes, Cass." 

Cass pulled off and ran his tongue up along Dean's shaft, base to tip. Dean's breathing hitched when he felt Cass' hand at his entrance, tugging at the anal plug that was still inside of him. 

"Fuck!" . 

It tugged along his prostate and Dean's cock grew harder. Then with a sudden tug the anal plug popped out and Dean was left feeling empty. He could feel the lube he had used earlier to tease himself open enough for the toy trickle out of him. 

"I can see that the device works." Said Cass as he pushed two fingers inside of Dean. "I don't think you will need much more preparation." 

Dean felt excitement and a little fear kick in as Cass picked up the lube and the dildo. Was it him, or did that look bigger than it had before? He watched as Cass spread the lube over the silicone, the sight oddly erotic. 

"Are you ready, Dean?" 

"Yes, please." Dean’s heart started to race faster. 

Cass picked up a pillow and Dean lifted his hips so that he could place it under him. Without having to wait too long the head of the toy was pressed up against Dean's asshole. 

"Do it, Cass." 

Dean gasped out as the toy was pushed inside of him. It certainly was not as thick as the anal plug, but it was much longer. A filthy moan escaped Dean's lips as the dildo pressed all the way inside of him. 

"How do you feel?" Asked Cass, his voice full of desire. 

"So good." Replied Dean as he pressed down on the toy. "Move, Cass. Fuck me with it." 

It didn't take any more pleading for Cass to start moving the toy slowly in and out of Dean. The slow drap was amazing. After the first couple of thrusts, Cass found Dean's prostate. 

"Fuck! There, right fucking there." Moaned Dean and his cock twitched against his stomach. 

"Do you like how this feels inside of you, Dean?"

"Yes." Answered Dean and he fisted his sheets in pleasure. "Feels so fucking good." 

The toy was hitting his prostate on every thrust now, and Dean was losing it. It felt too good and he was not going to last for much longer. He was vaguely aware that he was moaning like a porn star, but he didn’t fucking care. This was too awesome. Dean watched Cass as he fucked the toy into him. Cass' eyes were glued to where the toy was entering Dean, his eyes blown wide with lust. 

"Fuck, yes. Cass! Fuck me. Harder, Cass. Please, I need it. Harder. Harder. Yes! Fuck yes!" 

Dean's orgasm was coiling in his lower stomach, just ready to erupt at any moment. Dean loved the feel of being filled up. The only way it could have been any better was if it was Cass' cock fucking him fast and hard. 

"I'm so close baby." 

"Come for me, Dean." Growled Cass in a voice that pushed Dean over the edge. 

After a few more strokes Dean was coming on the fake cock that Cass was still pumping into his ass. 

"Shit, Cass. Too much. Too sensitive." 

Dean felt Cass pull the toy completely out of him and his muscles continued to contract around nothing. He missed the feeling of being filled. 

"Was that satisfactory, Dean." Asked Castiel with a sexy smirk. 

"It was fucking awesome Cass." 


	28. The Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking to long so update!
> 
>  
> 
> SMUT

Deans POV  
~~~~~~~~~~ 

Dean woke up the next day with 6 feet of sexy angel wrapped around him. He could feel Cass' erection against the swell of his ass, and a wave of desire washed over him. His mind started to wander to their previous night's activities and Dean felt his cock begin to harden. Holy fuck, thought Dean, as he chuckled to himself, that had been amazing. He still couldn’t believe how much he enjoyed bottoming. Dean, being the self-deprecating person that he was, wondered what his dad would think of him and a huff of irritation escaped his lips. He knew exactly what he would think. 

“Are you alright?” asked Cass, his voice still thick with sleep. 

“Yeah. Just… thinking.” 

“Is something wrong?” asked Cass worried. “Did I do something?” 

Dean turned his head to look at the gorgeous angel next to him. Fuck, his eyes were blue. 

“Course not. You’re amazing, and last night was extra amazing.” 

Dean wiggled his eyebrows at Cass and pushed his ass back against the angels erection. He smiled as Cass moan and arched into him. 

“I enjoyed that more than I had anticipated.” Smiled Cass. 

“Me too.” . 

“Is that what’s bothering you?” 

“Kinda. Its stupid, I know, it’s just that I grew up hearing how it’s emasculating for a guy to want that. I have been trying to convince myself that I don’t want it for years. But, I want it Cass, so fucking bad it scares me a little.” 

“You are no less of a ‘man’ for your desires. You have penetrated me, do you think less of me because it that?” 

“No. Fuck, no. Not at all.” 

“Well, then I suppose that we will simply have to get you used to it.” Smirked Cass and Dean’s heart fluttered. 

“That may be the only way.” Smiled Dean and turned around to face Cass. 

Their cocks slid against each other’s and Cass arched into it. 

“Dean!” 

“I want to kiss you.” Whispered Dean as he started to roll his hips. 

“I’m right here.” Replied Cass as he thrust against Dean. 

Dean had horrible morning breath, and he knew that Cass may not have cared but he did. He was about to say something when Cass’ grace washed over him and his mouth felt minty fresh. 

“You really are a time saver.” 

Leaning in he pressed his lips against the angels. Dean could feel Cass’ stubble scraping is jaw and he loved it. Dean whimpered a little as Cass pulled away and reached for the abandoned lube on the floor. 

“What do you think about letting me fuck you again?” 

Dean couldn’t breath. Fuck, his angel was sexy. He loved how aggressive and kinky Cass was turning out to be. Last night had been one of the best orgasms he had ever had. The images of Cass fucking him with that dildo came to mind, and Dean knew that he would want to feel that again and again. He nodded yes because he didn’t trust his voice to not give away how much he wanted that fake cock in his ass again. 

“You’re not too sore from last night?” asked Cass as he opened the lube. 

“No.” 

He was a little bit sore from the night before, but he enjoyed the dull ache in a way. It was a reminder of what they had done. Dean got a little harder thinking about walking around for the next couple of days and feeling the fact that he had let Cass fuck him with a dildo. His cock twitched at the memory and Dean leaned in and kissed Cass. Dean watched as Cass warmed the lube by massaging his fingers together. Dean pushed away the slight panic he felt at being so submissive, and rolling into his back he pulled his knees up so that Cass had better access to his entrance. 

“So beautiful, Dean.” Said Cass as he sat up on his knees and looked down onto Dean’s waiting hole. 

Dean could feel the blush spread over his features and he resisted the urge to close his legs. Cass' gaze was intense and Dean couldn’t deny how much he loved it, not even to himself. 

“Touch me baby.” Whispered Dean as he spread his legs further apart. 

Dean exhaled a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding when Cass finally brought his fingers down to circle his asshole. 

“Fuck, yes.” Moaned Dean as he tried to push down into Cass’ finger. 

"Have some patience, Dean." Smirked Cass as he moved his hand away. 

Dean had no clue where Cass had picked this up so quickly, and frankly he didn’t fucking care. It was hot as hell. Dean would listen to anything his angel said, right now in this moment, Cass had total control. He was a little surprised that relinquishing himself into someone else's mercy was so easy, but it was Cass. He fully trusted that Cass would never hurt him, anything his sexy Angel of the Lord wanted, Dean would do. 

"Please, Cass." Whimpered Dean as Cass continued his torturously slow movements around his rim. 

"Please what, Dean?" Asked Cass, with what Dean thought was way too calm of voice. 

"You know what." Gruffed Dean as Cass applied pressure to his perineum. "Fuck! Just do it. Please." 

"I'm afraid I don’t know what you're talking about." Replied Cass as he continued to run his fingers across Dean's asshole. 

Dean was losing his mind. The pressure that Cass was dragging along his entrance was awesome. Dean could feel his cock leaking across his stomach as he grew harder. Looking over at Cass, Dean could tell that he knew exactly what he was doing. Dean moaned out when Cass' other hand started to lightly fondle his balls. 

"Cass! I need you." 

"Say it, Dean." Said Cass not taking his eyes off what his hands were doing. 

"Fuck!" Growled Dean as Cass' speed and pressure picked up. "Please. Please, just... can you... fuck. Please, I want to feel you." 

Dean arched his hips up trying to relieve some of the need that had been slowly increasing. The hand that was rolling Dean's balls moved to his hip, where he held him down against the bed. This really should not be as sexy as it was. Dean had been tied up and imprisoned too many times for him to be enjoying this. However, now all Dean could think about was how badly he wanted to be tied up and completely under Cass' control. 

"Cass. Cass! Fuck, Cass I need you. I... I... fuck I need this. Please. Please, Cass." 

Dean moaned out in both shock and arousal when Cass grabbed him behind the knees and pulled him in one swift motion down the bed and closer to hi body. 

"Shit!" 

"Tell me what you want Dean." Said Cass as he leaned down to whisper it in Dean's ear. Something that shot waves of desire throughout Dean's body. "I want to hear you say it." 

"Damnit, Cass, I want to feel you inside me." 

"Dean..." Growled Cass against Dean's neck. 

"Finger me, Cass." Interrupted Dean as he pushed down against Cass' hand. "Stretch me open with those fucking beautiful hands of yours." 

Dean's eyes had fallen closed while he told Cass what he wanted, but he opened them when a strong hand fisted his hair. It was Cass, and he tugged on Dean until his face was not even an inch from his. Dean was looking into those beautiful blue eyes when Cass' finally sunk two fingers inside of him. 

"Yes." 

Cass slammed his mouth against Dean's in a hungry kiss. They kissed messily while Cass slowly pushed in and out of Dean's tight hole. Dean broke the kiss when Cass started to lightly rub slow circles against his prostate. 

"Fuck!" Moaned out Dean as he brought his hands to Cass' shoulders in a tight grip. 

"Does that feel good?" Asked Cass as he watched Dean fall apart beneath him. 

"Ye... yes." 

"You like how my fingers feel fucking you open?" Said Cass as he leaned down to Deans ear, where he slowly began to suck and bite Dean's earlobe. 

"Oh! Fuck, yes. Yes, yes. Fuck. Yes, I love it." Moaned Dean as he felt his orgasm building up. 

Dean's thighs were starting to tremble, and he knew that he was close. He was about to come any second and Cass hadn't touched his cock once. Cass increased the pressure and Dean cried out in ecstasy. 

"Cass, baby, I'm gonna come." Dean’s hands roamed all over Cass, trying to find something to hold on to. 

Dean felt Cass slide out of him, and his impending orgasm started to dissipate. Dean cried out at the loss. 

"You come when I decide, Dean." Said Cass as he picked up the lube again. 

Fuck, that was the hottest thing Dean had ever heard. Sitting up on his elbows Dean watched as Cass poured more lube onto his fingers. Dean watched Cass as he warmed it up by rubbing his fingers together again. His eyes raked over the angel's body, taking in his lean, tight muscles. His eyes fell onto Cass' cock. It was hard and leaking and so fucking big. Dean wanted to suck it until Cass came down his throat. Dean went to sit up and reached for Cass' cock. 

"No." Said Cass as he gripped Dean's outstretched hand. 

His grip was firm along Dean's wrist, and somehow that turned Dean on even more. Dean felt Cass bring his slicked fingers back to his entrance and push three into his tight heat. 

"You don’t get to touch right now." Said Cass as he held his arm down against the bed. 

"Fuck." Hissed Dean at the slight burn. 

Dean almost came when he felt Cass bring a kiss down his neck. He was close again, but Cass had not said that he could come yet, so he closed his eyes and focused on holding back the building orgasm. 

"You're so good for me, Dean. So tight and hot for me." 

"Cass!" 

"You like this, don’t you?You just love to be filled up. You're so needy for it." 

"Yes, baby. Fuck, I love being filled up by you. I can't fucking wait until I can ride your cock. I want to come around it, milk your come out of you so you can fill me up." 

Dean smirked as Cass finally started to look as fucked out of it as Dean felt. Two could play at this. 

"I want you to come deep inside me baby." Continued Dean as his orgasm started to build again. 

"Dean." Whimpered Cass as he slowly removed his fingers from Dean. 

Dean had been on the brink again and he groaned out in frustration when he was denied his release for a second time. 

"Come on Cass, I'm so close." Said Dean as he brought his hand down to stroke his cock. 

Cass closed his hand around Dean's, stopping his movements. 

"You will wait until I tell you to come." Said Cass in his deep, I am a fucking powerful angel and could destroy you with a thought, voice. Dean's cock twitched in response. "Do you understand, Dean?" 

"Yes." 

"Good." 

Dean brought his hands down to his sides and fisted the blankets in an effort to not touch his aching cock. He watched as Cass picked up the dildo they had used the night before. 

"I'm going to fuck you with this now Dean, and you will not come until I say you can." 

"Use the bigger one." . 

He wasn’t sure where that had come from, but Dean filled with excitement at his own admission. Cass arched a brow at Dean, and for a second he was worried that the angel would refuse. Luckily Cass walked to the chest and took out the larger dildo without so much as a word. Dean's heart was pounding in his chest as he watched Cass walk back over to the bed. The toy was much larger than the one they had used the previous evening, and Dean couldn't wait to feel it inside of him. 

"Get on your hands and knees." Said Cass breaking the silence that had seeped into the room. 

Dean sat up and followed Cass' order. He was on his hands and knees, his ass facing Cass, open and waiting. Looking forward Dean noticed that he could see Cass covering the toy with lube in the mirror. Dean's breathing stilled as he saw Cass' reflection bring the toy to his entrance. A shaky breath released as he felt the tip against him. It felt big. He closed his eyes and waited for Cass to push it inside of him. 

"Dean." Said Cass getting Dean's attention. He opened his eyes, and they made eye contact in the mirror. "You want this?" 

"Yes." 

Sure, he may have been nervous, but that didn’t mean he didn’t want this with every fiber of his being. He gave Cass a smile and he heart skipped when Cass smiled back. Without waiting another second Cass started to push the toy inside of him. He was going nice and slow, but it still had a slight burn. Dean moaned out and tried to relax as much as he could. After what felt like forever the toy bottomed out. Dean felt a soft kiss placed on his lower back and a gentle hand that rubbed circles against his hip, and a soft smile crossed his face. 

"Are you alright, Dean?" 

"Yeah, baby." 

Dean moaned out as Cass started to slowly pull the toy out of him. The toy was thick and it stretched him wide. The slight burn was still there, but so was intense pleasure. 

"Cass! Fuck, yes. Just like that baby." 

Cass slowly thrust the fake cock in and out of Dean. It felt fucking awesome. Dean bit his bottom lip as he tried to hold in the moans and pleas that were threatening to tumble out of his mouth. Dean felt Cass angle the toy and on the next push in, it grazed right up against his prostate and Dean lost it. Dean had been so close before and he knew that it was not going to take long to come like this. Dean started to push back, trying to urge Cass to speed up. Thankfully Cass understand and his pace quickened. 

'"Yes! Fuck, yes. Fuck, fuck, fuck. Yes, baby. Fuck me right there. Harder. Fucking harder Cass, please I need you!" Dean was practically screaming as the pleasure continued to intensify. 

Cass sped up and Dean kept fucking back on the dildo. His thighs were starting to shake. Deans orgasm was building up as Cass nailed Dean's prostate almost every time. 

"Fuck! Yes. Shit, Cass there. Harder baby. Harder. Please, Harder." Continued Dean as his orgasm built and built. 

Dean was about to come when he felt Cass' hand snake around the base of his cock, officially stopping Dean's orgasm in its place. 

"Fuck! Come on, Cass, baby please let me come." 

"Not yet." Was all Cass replied but Dean could hear just how wrecked his angel was. 

Looking up into the mirror Dean could see how far gone Cass was. He watched as Cass watched his own movements. He seemed to be entranced by the plastic toy that he was pumping into Dean's ass. Cass looked over and locked eyes with Dean in the mirror. With a smirk Cass angled the dildo so that it hit Dean's prostate every damn time. 

"Fuck! Please, Cass, baby, let me come." Whimpered Dean as his orgasm built beyond anything he had felt before. It was intense and his entire body started to shake from it. "Please, please let me come Cass. Let me come. Let me come...." 

Dean continued to ramble on mindlessly as the toy kept nailing his prostate. Cass removed his hand from around Dean's cock and everything whited out. Dean was coming, hard, all over the sheets under him. It felt like forever for Dean to come down from that high. He had just, by far, experienced the best orgasm of his life. His arms had gone out from under him, and his face was buried in the bed. Dean felt Cass stop moving the toy in and out of him, but he did not remove it. Dean felt a lift in the bed and watched as Castiel got up and walked around in front of Dean. Dean felt a strong hand grab onto his hair and lift his head up. He pushed himself back up onto his hands and he was inches away from Cass' cock. Dean licked his lips. 

"Open your mouth, Dean." Rasped Cass as he took himself in hand. 

Dean didn't even hesitate. A second later his mouth was stretched wide around Cass thick erection. Cass was pushing into him, the tip of his cock hitting the back of Dean's throat roughly. Dean focused all of his energy on sucking Cass' cock. Dean's tongue made its way around the tip of Cass' dick and up along the underside of it. Dean sucked Cass' cock like his life depended on it, while he clenched around the thick toy that was still deep inside of him. 

Dean felt hot spurts of come hit the back of his throat and Cass moaned out in ecstasy. Dean pulled back and swallowed what he could. Hot stripes hit Dean in his face. He had Cass' come running down his cheeks and lips. He loved it. With one final feral growl from Cass, Dean was pushed down against the bed as Cass straddled him. They kissed wildly as Dean's hands roamed the body on top of him. Pulling back, Cass licked his own come off of Dean's face. They kissed more after that, Dean enjoying the taste of himself on Cass' tongue. 

 

Castiel's POV  
~~~~~~~~~~ 

Castiel's heart was racing as he continued to kiss Dean. His body was shaking from the force of his orgasm. 

"Damn, Cass," Whispered Dean out of breath a little from their activities, "where the hell did that come from?" 

Castiel felt a little embarrassed as he looked into the hunter's eyes. 

"I have witnessed it in some videos I have viewed on the internet." Answered Castiel. 

"Porn?" 

"Yes." 

"You learned all of that from Porn? I can't believe it, I think I corrupted an angel." 

"Did you enjoy what we did, Dean?" Asked Castiel, nervous for the answer. 

"I think that that was pretty clear." 

"I did not ask you for permission before. I never wish to make you feel forced into doing anything you don’t want to Dean. I got carried away." 

"Then I hope you get carried away a lot more often, because that was fucking awesome Cass. I like you all controlling and dominate." 

"I quite enjoyed myself as well." 

"We might have to come up with a safeword."

"A safeword?" Asked Castiel in confusion. 

"Yeah, it’s a word that both people agree on and it means you stop what you're doing. Both people should feel safe with the other at all times, so if there is something that the other is not comfortable with they need a way to let the other one know." 

"I see. Couldn't they just say no, or ask them to stop?" 

"Naw, Cass. In these situations, at least, if the couple has an agreement, then no doesn’t mean no." 

"I don’t know about that, I would not want to hurt you Dean." 

"Then we don’t have to take it that far, Angel. If it's not something you're comfortable with then we won't do it. I have never done anything that intense before anyway." 

"But you would like to?" 

"Maybe." Replied Dean with a blush. "I would be open to it. Hell, Cass before this I didn’t know I would like being so submissive. With you though, I like it. I already feel safe with you, I trust you. We have been through Hell, and Purgatory, the fucking apocalypse more than once, and a fuck ton of other shit, together. Cass, I would try anything that you're interested in doing." 

Castiel smiled at Dean and leaned in to kiss him. 

"I feel the same way with you Dean." 

"Fucking good." 

"Fucking good." Repeated Castiel and Dean laughed. 

"Still cant get over you Swearing." 

"Yes, well, I noticed how much you enjoy it when I do. I discovered that the more I used profanity, and said filthy things, the more you responded. You were very responsive today, Dean." 

Dean blushed and laughed, Castiel thought it was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen.


	29. The Shower

Castiel's POV  
~~~~~~~~~~ 

Castiel awoke to the sound of Dean's phone ringing. They had both apparently fallen back to sleep after their morning activities. 

"'Ssup, Sammy?" Asked Dean through a yawn. 

Castiel watched as Dean sat up and tried to rub the sleep out of his face. Concern flooded him as he saw a flinch of pain cross Dean's face. Leaning to the side a bit, Dean picked up the dildo they had used earlier. With a blush and a smirk at Castiel, Dean tossed the toy towards the end of the bed. 

"That's great, Sammy. So you two heading back soon?" 

Castiel watched as Dean stood up out of bed, they were both still naked and Castiel enjoyed the view of Dean's well sculpted rear. Dean hissed a bit as he stood and started to walk around. 

"I'm fine." Said Dean in irritation to something his brother had said. "So, how long do you think you'll be gone?" 

Castiel was concerned that Dean was injured from their earlier activities. Perhaps he had not prepared him enough for the girth of the toy? 

"Alright, Sammy, see you guys then." Said Dean as he turned to face Castiel. "What? Jesus Sammy, you sure you're not dying or something?" 

Castiel wondered if Sam and Mary had gotten injured while on their hunt. Dean looked more annoyed than concerned though. 

"Whatever. Love ya too, weirdo." 

"Everything alright?" Asked Castiel as Dean tossed the phone onto the bed. 

"Yeah. They killed the vamp nest last night and they think they found another case near where they're at, so they're gonna stay out there and check it out." Answered Dean. 

"They're alright then? You said something about Sam dying?" 

"Nah. He has just been weird the last coupl'a days." 

Castiel went to ask how, but Dean noticed his confused look. 

"He keeps telling me that he loves me. Says that its 'nice to hear'." 

"Sam telling you that he loves you made you concerned for his well-being?" 

"Well, I mean it's not like we say that shit to each other." Replied Dean as he sat back down on the bed with a slight wince. "It's just implied. We know it, there is no reason to say it." 

"I see." Answered Castiel even though he didn't really. He knew that Dean felt that 'chick flick' moments were best avoided though. "Dean, are you hurt? I could heal you." 

"No!" Said Dean as Castiel was reaching out to heal him. "No, don’t heal me. It does not hurt too bad." 

"I don’t like seeing you in pain, it would not take much to heal you." 

"I don’t mind. I've had worse." 

"Dean, I..." 

"I like it." Confessed Dean who was pointedly not looking at him. 

"You like it?" 

"Yes. It reminds me of what we did. I like feeling it, walking around and remembering how you made me come while fucking me with a toy." 

Castiel could tell that Dean was embarrassed by his admission, so he thought about how he should respond. He slowly rose up and made his way across the bed to where Dean was sitting. Castiel wrapped his arms around the gorgeous man and kissed his neck. He could feel Dean's increased heart rate on his lips. 

"You really like it?" Asked Castiel in Dean's ear. 

"Y... yes." Said Dean as he cleared his throat. "I can't wait until it's from you fucking me all night with your big, thick cock." 

With Dean's words, Castiel's cock started to fill. 

"I cannot wait to feel your tight heat wrapped around me, Dean." Growled Castiel as his cock was starting to take a deep interest in their words. "I want to watch you come undone as I pound into you, and you clench around me during your release." 

Castiel was fully hard now, and he thrust his hips against Dean's back to let him know just how much he wanted Dean. 

"Fuck, Cass, baby, I'm starving and I need to shower. We will have to pause this for now." 

Castiel held back his pleas for Dean to stay in bed with him as Dean stood up again. He noticed that Dean was aroused as well and a wave of need washed over him. He brought his hand to his erection and gently began to stroke himself. 

"Damn, Cass, you're gonna kill me. Come on Angel, I gotta shower and then eat something. You can join me in the shower if you like." 

Castiel followed Dean to the showers, his erection throbbing the entire way. Castiel enjoyed the slight bounce of Dean's ass as he walked. Images of bending him over and spanking his cheeks red crossed his mind. Dean had seemed to like it when he spanked him, and to Castiel's surprise he found pleasure in it was well. He watched as Dean turned on the shower, putting his hand under the running water to test out the temperature. Dean stepped in under the spray and Castiel watched as water ran down his muscular body. 

"You gonna join me?" 

Castiel nodded his head yes, and walked into the shower. The water was warms and there was already steam rising. Dean pulled him into a kiss the moment he entered the shower. It was a deep tender kiss and Castiel leaned into it. The kissed for some time, just getting lost in one another. When Dean pulled back he winked at Castiel and grabbed the soap. Before Castiel knew it, Dean was running his hands over his body and it felt amazing. Castiel watched as Dean quickly washed off his own body, not taking nearly as much care as he had with Castiel's. 

His erection was still going strong and the ache was becoming hard to ignore. As he watched Dean wash his hair, Castiel ran his hand down his abdomen and gripped his cock. Dean was beautiful and with water running down his body, it was a breathtaking sight. Without saying a word, Dean backed Castiel up against the shower wall and took the angel's cock into his hand. Castiel's hips bucked at the contact and a moan ripped from him, echoing in the small space. 

"Dean." Panted Castiel as Dean started to pump his cock faster and faster. 

Before long Castiel's orgasm hit him and he was coming in hot spurts over Dean's fist. He kissed Dean as he came down from his orgasm, the hunter's mouth moving slow and seductively over his. Castiel went to wrap his hand around Dean's erection, when the green eyed man stopped him. 

"Not yet. I have an idea." 

Without another word Dean turned around and shut the water off, stepping out of the shower. Castiel followed Dean, and they both toweled off and headed back to Dean's room. Castiel's limbs felt lighter after his orgasm and there was definitely a little bit of a bounce in his step. When they reached Dean's room Castiel watched as Dean pulled out the anal training kit from the chest he stored it in. 

"You wanna help me put one of these in?" Asked Dean with a sexy smirk. 

"Alright." Answered Castiel as he walked towards Dean. "How do I go about inserting this?" 

"Well, with the other ones I had to finger myself open." 

"I could be of some assistance." 

Castiel watched as Dean grabbed the lube and laid it on the bed. He then crawled into bed, laying on his stomach. Castiel approached Dean and sat down on the bed next to him. Castiel groped Dean's firm butt cheeks and spread them apart. Without a word Castiel brought his mouth to Dean's entrance and ran his tongue in circles around it. 

"Oh, fuck." Moaned Dean as he pushed his hips back. 

Castiel flicked his tongue along Dean's entrance, enjoying the pleasure filled noises that Dean made. He loved to bring Dean pleasure. Pulling back, Castiel picked up the bottle of lubricant and poured some over his fingers. Warming it up a bit he then ran his fingertips across Dean's spit slicked hole. He did not wait long before he pushed two of them into Dean's tight heat. 

"Cass!" Moaned Dean as his hips lifted off the bed. 

Castiel bent his fingers in search of that walnut shaped mound. Once he found it he applied pressure to it, and rolled circles over it. 

"Fuck, Cass. Feels so good!" 

Castiel loved how vocal Dean got during intercourse. It was truly beautiful to watch him fall apart by his touch. Castiel added a third finger and Dean moaned out. He wiggled his fingers to stretch Dean out, he was so tight. Dean would push back and moan each time one of Castiel's fingers brushed his prostate. Castiel pulled his fingers out and applied more lube. The anal plug was quite large, and Castiel wanted to make sure Dean was prepared enough for it. He then pushed four of his fingers inside of Dean. 

"Oh, shit. Cass, baby, I'm close." 

"Do you want to come while I finger you open?" Asked Castiel, his voice low with lust. 

"Yes, please." Replied Dean, his voice strained. 

Castiel then focused on Dean's prostate, rubbing along it relentlessly. It did not take long for Dean to clench around his fingers, and come onto the sheet beneath him. 

"Fuck, Cass." Moaned Dean as his cock continued to twitch. 

Castiel was hard again after watching Dean writhe underneath him. Taking himself in hand, Castiel started to masturbate. It did not take him long to climax. Castiel aimed his cock, allowing his come to land across Dean's open, fucked hole. Castiel gathered his release and pushed it inside of Dean, using it as lubricant. With his other hand he picked up the anal plug, removed his fingers from Dean and applied lubrication to the toy. Castiel watched in awe as Dean got up on his knees and brought his hands behind him, his chest and head were still laying on the bed, and held himself open for Castiel. Dean moaned out as Castiel pushed the toy inside of him. Castiel felt a rush of arousal at the sight of the toy nestled between Dean's cheeks. The toy was holding Castiel's come inside of Dean and for some reason the thought turned Castiel on even more. Bending down he licked around Dean's rim, cleaning off the remaining lubricant and his semen that had landed along Dean's ass. Once clean, Castiel pulled Dean into his arms and they laid snuggled together until Dean's stomach growled out in hunger. 

"We should get you something to eat." 

“Please.”  

Sam's POV  
~~~~~~~~~~ 

The phone was ringing in Sam's ear, he was a bit nervous to call Dean. 

"'Ssup, Sammy?" . 

"Just calling to let you know that we took care of the nest. Turned out to be an easier job than we initially thought it would be." 

"That's great, Sammy. So, you two heading back soon?" 

"We think there is a ghost haunting up north, think we might check it out." Said Sam, hoping his brother believed the lie. He heard Dean hiss out in pain. "You alright Dean?" 

"I'm fine. So, how long do you think you'll be gone?" Asked Dean, avoiding the fact that he is clearly hurt in some way. 

Sam tried to not let it get to him. Dean was with Cass after all, it's not like he would stay hurt if it was anything bad. 

"Shouldn’t be too much longer." Answered Sam as Mary came into the room with dinner. "Easy salt and burn." 

"Alright, Sammy, see you guys then." 

"Yeah. Love ya Dean." 

"What? Jesus Sammy, you sure you're not dying or something?" Asked Dean. 

"No, I am not dying Dean. I just wanted to say it. It's nice to hear it you know." 

"Whatever. Love ya too, weirdo." Replied Dean before the line went dead. 

Sam turned and saw his mom giving him a weird look. 

"What?" Asked Sam.

"That was a very awkward, 'I love you'." 

Sam laughed and went on to tell her what Rowena had told him about the spell. 

"So, they cannot know that that’s how they need to break the spell?" 

"Yeah." 

"So, you're what, trying to get Dean to say it to Cass because you planted the thought that its nice to hear?” 

"You have a better idea?" 

"No." 

They sat down and ate. Sam couldn’t help but think how weird it was to be hunting with his mom. Especially since she was an excellent hunter. Who knew that Mary Winchester would be the best hunter in the family, but it was looking like that was the case. 

"So, what did you tell Dean we were doing?" Asked Mary. 

"Ghost." 

"He's going to be mad when he finds out the truth." 

"I know. But, he would insist on coming and with Cass in his condition he can't." 

"I know, it's just..." Started Mary when Crowley popped into the room. 

"Sorry to interrupt this touching family moment," Said Crowley, "but we have a job to do. Or do you not remember that Lucifer is still running around out there."


	30. The Acquaintance

Dean's POV  
~~~~~~~~~~ 

It was late afternoon by the time he and Cass had finally left the bunker to get lunch, and Dean was starving. It was definitely weird being in public with a giant anal plug inside of you, thought Dean. This one was pretty large, and there was no ignoring its presence. His cock had been half hard since Cass first put it in for him and he had to be careful to make sure his shirt covered him up. Dean was currently eating a burger and trying to not focus on how good Cass' felt pressed along his side. He didn't want his half-chub to turn into a full boner, because then there would be no hiding what was happening in his pants. Cass had insisted that they sit on the same side of the booth, because 'that’s what couples do in movies'. Which Dean found incredibly adorable. 

"How is your burger?" Asked Cass as Dean took another large bite. 

"It's good." Answered Dean with his mouth full. 

"You're very charming." 

Dean gave Cass a dirty leer that made the angel laugh. 

"How are you feeling?" 

"I'm good Cass." 

"I can sense that you are aroused. Is that because of the anal plug." 

Dean had just taken a drink of coffee and almost did a spit take at Cass' pretty loud question. 

"Cass!" Hissed Dean as he blushed. "People can hear you." 

"I thought you were okay with being open with our relationship." Replied Cass with that head tilt that always melted Dean's heart. 

"I am fine with being out and proud with you, or whatever. That don’t mean I want people to know I have something up my ass." 

Dean had whispered the last part so that only Cass could hear him, but he still looked around as if he were expecting someone to be outraged at what he had said. 

"My apologies, Dean. I know that you find these matters to be private, it was not my intention to make you uncomfortable. I am simply curious about it. I would like to know more." 

"Like what?" Asked Dean, still in a hushed tone. 

"Where did you obtain them?" 

"At a store." 

"What store? I have been into stores before. I do not recall seeing this... product." 

Dean smiled, Cass could be so innocent at times. 

"At a sex shop, Cass." 

"Like the den of iniquity, you took me to?" 

"No." Answered Dean, laughing a little at the memory. "It was just a shop that sells things for sex. Like lube and toys. They don’t have hookers. At least not that I know of." 

"I see." Said Cass as his forehead wrinkled as he thought about something. "What else does this shop sell?" 

"Lots of stuff." 

"Like what?" 

"Different kinds of toys." Answered Dean a bit flustered at Cass' question. "Edibles, lingerie, porn, and other stuff." 

"Do you think we could go? I would like to see this place myself." 

"Yeah?” 

"Yes. I would like to see what else there is. I have enjoyed the stuff you have, and I would like to see what else there is that we could try." 

"Alright. We can go after I'm done eating. Its not too far from here actually." 

"Thank you, Dean." 

"Course." 

Dean couldn’t believe how lucky he was to have Cass like this. The angel was looking at him like he gave him the best gift of his life, and all he said was that he would take him to a smut shop. Dean leaned in and kissed Cass. 

"Oh!" Said a surprise voice not far from them. 

Dean looked up and he saw a couple looking at them with shocked faces. At first Dean thought that it was some backwards homophobes, but then he realized that they looked familiar. Dean could not place who they were though. Dean looked at the guy, and he cleared his throat. 

"Dean Winchester?" Asked the guy. 

"Yup." Replied Dean as he tried to figure out who they were. 

"It's William." Said the guy introducing himself. "Bill, and this is my wife Julie." 

Dean nodded his head. He still could not place them for the life of him. How the hell did he know this couple? 

"It's been awhile." Smiled Julie. 

"Uuuuuh, yeah." 

"We used to golf together." Clarified Bill. 

"Oh!" Said Dean as he suddenly realized who they were. They were acquaintances from when he dated Lisa. He remembered that Lisa and Julia had been pretty good friends, and that they tried to get Dean and Bill to buddy up as well. He had not been a terrible guy, but Dean and Lisa broke up soon after they started to hang out. "yeah, I remember you. Sorry, it's been awhile." 

"No worries!" Smiled Julie. "It took us awhile to place you too. We saw you come in, and it took us until now to place you. So, how have you been?" 

"Good." Smiled Dean awkwardly. He had never been good at this shit. He grew up being a hunter, and he had not seen these people for at least seven years. It's not like he could go into his life since he last saw them. "You?" 

"We're good!" Smiled Julie. "We got married about 5 years ago." 

"That’s great. I remember Lisa really wanted you two to make it official. She must have been excited." 

Dean realized the second he said it that it was the wrong thing to say. Julie's face fell and Dean could not figure out what he had said. 

"Actually, Lisa and I don’t talk anymore." Said Julie. "A couple months after you guys broke up she just up and moved. One day she was there, and the next she was gone. I found out she moved when I saw a 'for sale' sign in her yard. No idea where she went. She wouldn’t answer my, or anyone else's calls. No one knows where she and Ben went, or why." 

That’s right, Cass had made it so Lisa would move and start a new life. He had asked the angel to erase her and Ben's memories of him, and to make sure that it worked she couldn't stay where she was. They had dated for a year. He lived in her house, met her friends, hell had his own friends. If she stayed someone was bound to bring up the fact that she had dated someone for a year that she could not remember. 

"Oh. I knew that her and Ben moved. I guess I didn't realize she didn’t stay in contact with others. I mean, I just figured it was because we had broken up." 

Dean hoped that lie was good enough for them to believe. They seemed to be buying it. 

"So, you have not heard from her either?" Asked Julie in concern. 

"No. I mean, the last I heard they were moving out to California." 

Dean felt bad. He hadn't thought about that in a while. Of course, he had loved Lisa and Ben. They had been his family for a year. He thought about them all of the time. He just never realized how much of her life Lisa had to lose because of him. 

"So, are you seeing anyone right now?" Asked Bill as he looked at Cass sitting beside him. 

"Yeah!" Smiled Dean and turned to Cass, giving him what he hoped was an apologetic look. He had been so surprised to see them and to hear about Lisa, that it slipped his mind to introduce Cass to them. "This is Cass, my boyfriend." 

Dean stood up, so that Cass could stand and shake their hands. It was a little less awkward now that they were all standing. Dean hadn't realized until then that he had been just looking up at them. He really hated this situation, he had no idea how to function 

"It is nice to meet you both." Smiled Cass as he shook their hands. 

"Boyfriend?" Asked Bill. 

Dean knew that the other man probably didn't mean it to come off the way it had. He didn't know that Dean liked both men and women, and why would he? They didn't know one another all that well, plus he had been in the closet before Cass and him got together. 

"Yeah, my boyfriend." 

"I guess we know why you and Lisa broke up." Laughed Bill. "We wondered after, I mean you two seemed so good together. What a shame that you're gay." 

"I'm bi." Stated Dean as he tried his best to keep his voice calm. 

"Oh, okay." Replied Bill with a guffaw. 

"What exactly is so funny?" 

"Nothing! It's just, I mean, bi? That’s not an actual thing." 

"Excuse me?!" Said Dean as he started to get pissed off. 

"Bill!" Hissed Julie. 

"Come on! No one is really bi. He's gay, and probably just feels bad for hiding it for so long or something. No wonder Lisa ran away without a word. I would be mortified if I was her. Letting some queer help raise my son? Fuck that." 

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Asked Dean with a quiver of anger in his voice. 

"Exactly what I said. You led that poor woman on. Mislead her to believe you're something that you're not. She trusted you to help raise her kid, and look who you turned out to be. Just some faggot. If I were her I would be terrified of what you did with Ben." 

Dean punched him in the face and he went down hard. Julie and the other people dinning screamed out. Bill was on the floor, blood flowing down his face. Dean lunged at him, pulled him up by his shirt, and punched him again. 

"You son of a bitch!" Screamed Dean in the other man's face. "I loved them. I fucking loved Ben like he was my son. I would have never done anything to hurt them. I could never hurt Ben. And you know what? Being Bi is a thing, and the fact that I also like men had nothing to do with why me and Lisa broke up, you close minded fuck..." 

Dean was being pulled off of Bill. 

"Dean." Said Cass in a calming, concerned voice. 

Dean was shaking with anger. He wanted to lunge at Bill again and punch him some more. He realized that he had started to cry at some point when he felt a tear slide down one of his cheeks. He wiped it away in frustration. Dean needed to get out of there, now. He pulled his wallet out and threw down enough money to pay for his meal three times over. He grabbed Cass' hand and stormed out of the diner, and towards the impala. They climbed into the car and Dean sped out of the parking lot. 

Castiel's POV  
~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Castiel stayed quiet while Dean drove. He wanted to make sure that they got far enough away before asking Dean to pull over. He did not want the policed involved, but he was also worried about Dean. He let him drive for another 10 minutes. 

"Dean, Can you pull over please?" 

It looked like Dean was going to argue, but he just shook his head and pulled the car over to the side of the road and parked. 

"Are you alright, Dean?" Asked Castiel, already knowing the answer. 

Dean got out of the car and Castiel followed. He stayed a few feet back, trying to give Dean space if he needed it. 

"Fuck, Cass. I'm so sorry. I know that I shouldn’t have lost it like that." 

"I do not agree." Said Castiel, and Dean looked up surprised. "You anger was justified for what that man said." 

Castiel watched as Dean paced, still emotional from what had happened. 

"Yeah, that guy was an asshole. I can't believe that he thought I would... that I could..." 

Castiel walked up to Dean and slowly wrapped his arms around Dean. He felt Dean's arms wrap around his at well and lay his head on Castiel's shoulder. Castiel could feel just how upset Dean was and he held him tighter. They stood like that for some time, and when Dean pulled back Castiel knew he had been crying. 

"Are you okay, Dean?" 

"No. Fuck, Cass, I guess I didn't realize just how much I fucked Lisa's and Ben's lives up." 

"You did no such thing. They were happy with you Dean. I am sorry that it ended the way it did, but you did not ruin their lives. They're both happy. Lisa has married someone, about 4 years ago now." 

"Really?" 

"Yes. I knew how much they meant to you, so I would keep an eye on them. They're happy, Dean." 

"Good." Said Dean clearing his throat. "That's good." 

"I am sorry that you had to lose them." 

Dean sat down on the ground, against the impala and Castiel joined him. 

"I shouldn’t have ever been with them. It was selfish. It could have never worked out. Not with me being a hunter." 

"You were not hunting then." 

"No, I wasn't. It never felt right to me. It felt like I didn’t belong. I loved them, sure, but I didn't belong with them. I missed hunting when I was with them. I felt like I should have been out here, not working as a mechanic and golfing." 

"You seemed happy during that time." 

"Were you watching me then?" 

"Yes. I wanted to make sure that you were happy. You seemed happy, Dean." 

"I liked being needed by people. They needed me." 

"Was that the only thing you enjoyed during that year?" 

"I liked being a father. I miss Ben. I mean, I loved Lisa but I don't think we were ever really right for one another. We both knew it too. We cared for one another, but it was never about us. It was about Ben. She wanted a father figure for him, and I loved being that." 

Castiel watched as the man he loved cried. He wished that he could take away his pain. He leaned in and wiped away his tears as he placed a kiss on his forehead. 

"Sorry, Cass. I ruined our day." 

"No, you didn't. You're upset. You are entitled to be upset, Dean. It's okay." 

"Thanks Cass." Whispered Dean as he laid his head down on Castiel's shoulder. 

Castiel hugged Dean closer to him and they simply sat together while Dean calmed down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is not typical Dean Winchester. Here's my thinking, he is opening up more with Cass. When he left the restaurant with him that's when he would have gone alone normally. So the crying wouldn't have been shared with anyone else and he probably would have gotten drunk and pretended everything was fine later when he was around people. But since he and Cass are together and open about it, and he loves him (even if he has not said it out loud yet), he didn't leave Cass there to deal.


	31. The Prisoner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to update. I will try to be better.

Mary's POV  
~~~~~~~~~~ 

Mary still wasn't sure about this. She trusted her son of course, but working with a demon went against everything she was raised to believe. Went against every instinct she had. Especially since the last time she had worked with a demon she ended up ruining her entire families lives. Her sons were forced to grow up as hunters, John had turned into someone she didn't recognized the more she learned about him, and hell, she had even died. It didn't help that she found Crowley to be incredibly annoying either. They had been following this Demon around for over an hour now, and he still has not told them a thing. 

"Where exactly are we?" Asked Mary. 

"One of my little offices." 

"Why are we here?" Asked Mary, her voice becoming agitated. 

At that Crowley stopped walking and turned to Mary, a glare in his eyes. 

"Why so hostile, Mama Bear?" 

"I don't trust you." 

"Smart. However, I am all you have at this point, so maybe show a little gratitude!?" 

"Why? Why are we just blindly following you?" 

"Mom..." Started Sam but Mary kept on going. 

"Why should I trust that you're not leading us into a trap? What's in it for you?" 

"Besides the fact that I have helped your nitwit sons hundreds of times before?" 

"Well, you have played us too." Interjected Sam. 

"Really? And you wonder why I call you Moose. How exactly did you get into Stanford anyway?" 

"Seriously, what is in it for you?" 

"I am the King of Hell! Do you really think that I want Lucifer around? I quite like my job, thank you. I like the power of it all. That and the fact that Lucifer would most likely kill me given the chance. So, yes, I will help you lot defeat him. Because for some unbelievable reason, although they are incredibly stupid, your sons always seem to come out on top. If I had to make a bet, it would be on the Winchesters every time. Now, are we going to stand around here arguing all day, or would you like to get some work done?" 

"We have been walking down these passageways for nearly an hour Crowley," sighed Sam, "where are you taking us?" 

"Just a little bit farther, Moose." Smirked Crowley as he turned on his heel and walked on. 

Mary still did not trust him, but she looked over to her son who just shrugged and started to follow him. Mary rolled her eyes and followed too. They rounded a corner and at the end of the hallway was a door guarded by two men. Mary instinctively grabbed her gun. The two guards opened the doors for them and they passed through. In the middle of the room was a young girl chained up, struggling to get free. 

"What the hell is this?!" Demanded Mary as she lowered her gun and approached the girl. 

"I wouldn’t get too close..." Started Crowley, when the girl's eyes turned black and she lunged at Mary. 

Mary jumped out of reach before the girl could do her any harm. Not that she really could chained up the way she was. 

"Meet Lamia, one of Lucifer's faithful followers." 

 

Castiel's POV  
~~~~~~~~~~ 

It was quiet in the car as they drove. Castiel knew that Dean was still hurt by what the man in the diner had said, but he was not sure how to ease that pain. He knew that Dean was not one to share his feelings and usually avoided "chick flick" moments. Castiel started to ask Dean if he was okay, when they pulled into a parking lot. 

"Where are we?" Asked Castiel. 

"I promised you some smut, Angel." 

"Dean, we do not have to..." 

"Cass, we're not lettin' that dick ruin our day, okay." Said Dean forcefully. "Okay?" 

"Okay." Relented Castiel as he got out of the car and followed Dean into the little windowless shop. 

Castiel was surprised at how brightly lit the establishment was. Perhaps because of the fact that it seemed so well hidden from the other stores. Looking around he could see shelves and shelves of odd looking objects. Castiel smiles when he felt Dean take his hand. 

"Where do ya wanna start?" 

"I do not know. " Replied Castiel with a smile at the hunter. 

"Want to just look around? See what catches your eye?" 

"Why don’t you show me what you would be interested in?" . 

"Well, I mean... I'm not exactly sure.... I mean..." 

"Well, hello handsome!" Said a worker from across the store, bringing Castiel's attention away from Dean. "Back already, and with someone I see. My, my, isn't he just as gorgeous as you are." 

"Dean, do you know this man?" 

"Uuuummm..." Replied Dean uncomfortably. 

"I helped him pick out a few things the last time he was in here." Winked the man at Castiel as he approached them. "He was like a little baby deer trying to stand up for the first time. It was adorable." 

Castiel looked over at Dean and saw how embarrassed he looked. "I see." 

"You must be Mr. Big." Said the clerk as he stretched out his hand towards Castiel. 

"Jesus fuck." Whispered Dean as Castiel shook the man's hand. 

"So gorgeous, how did you like those toys?" The clerk asked Dean. 

"They were fine." Answered Dean not making eye contact. 

"So, you're the one who suggested the toys?" 

"That is my job after all." 

"I see. Then perhaps you could assist us today?" 

"Cass!" 

"What?" Asked Castiel as he turned towards Dean. The hunter was bright red. "He must have been of some help last time. We did enjoy the items he selected. Neither one of us knows where to start, or what we would be interested in. I think some help from a professional is a good idea." 

"Okay." 

Castiel smiled at him and leaned in for a gentle kiss. 

"What would you suggest we try?" Asked Castiel. 

"Well, Sugar, that depends."Answered the clerk. "What did you like the most?" 

"I thought that the prostate massager was enjoyable. I also rather liked the anal plugs. Dean?" 

"Um, yeah. Those were good." 

"Are they what you liked the most?" 

"Shh... sure." Said Dean as he brought his hand to the back of his neck. 

"Dean, I want to make sure that you enjoy what we do together." 

"I have an idea for you two." Replied the clerk. "I am going to go grab something that I think you two will enjoy. Why don’t you talk while I do that, give you guys some privacy." 

"Dean?" 

" Sorry, Cass. I don’t like talking about this stuff in front of people." 

"I apologize." Said Castiel as he brought his hand up to Deans face, gently lifting the hunters face so he was looking at him. "I did not intend to make you uncomfortable, I simply want to know what it is you enjoy so that I can bring you pleasure." 

"Hell, Cass. I have enjoyed everything with you." 

"But what have you enjoyed the most, Dean?" Asked Castiel as he ran his thumb along Dean's bottom lip. 

"I like when you get all commanding. I like that you can throw me around. I like that you're stronger than me. I liked when you spanked me, Cass." 

Before he knew it, Dean was kissing him hard. Castiel moaned as Deans tongue found its way into his mouth. He kissed him back, bringing his hand around to Dean's neck, pulling him closer. 

"Dean," Said Castiel as they pulled apart, "we talked about something before, you said that I was a Dom?" 

"Yeah." 

"What exactly does that entail?" 

"I don't know all of the specifics, but I mean it's kinda sexy power play." Whispered Dean. "Basically, you would be the dominant one." 

"And what would you be?" Asked Castiel, he could feel his cock starting to harden. 

"Submissive." 

"You would want to be submissive to me?" 

"Yes." 

Both men were brought out of the moment when someone cleared their throat. Looking over, Castiel saw the clerk standing a few feet away from them. 

"Yes," Said Castiel, "sorry. You found something for us?" 

"Sure did." Replied the clerk with an arch of his brow and a smile. "I could give you two a few more minutes alone though, if you wanted." 

"That won't be necessary." Answered Castiel as he walked towards the clerk to see what he had brought over. "Vibrating anal plug?" 

"Yeah." Answered the clerk. "It's remote controlled. So, one of you would have it in, while the other had the remote. You can a little fun at home, or in public." 

"In public?" 

"If that’s what you're into." Winked the clerk. 

"Sounds promising. Dean, what do you think?" 

"Ye... yeah, Cass." 

Castiel looked over at Dean, who was blushing again. A soft smile played across Castiel's lips. 

"Would you happen to have anything for "Dominant and Submissive" sex?" Inquired Castiel, air quotes and all, which made Dean choke on air. 

"Oh, boy." Smiled the clerk. "Yeah, we have a whole section sexy. Follow me." 

Castiel did follow, slowing down some so that Dean could catch up. The clerk, named Bobby Castiel found out, helped him pick out some books on the subject. They were looking at the toys when the bell for the front door went off. 

"Pardon me, I should go and great them. I am the only one working right now. I will be back as soon as I can you Adonis." 

Castiel continued to look at the items while Bobby walked away. He heard him stop and tell Dean, "You are one lucky man, beautiful." He turned and saw Dean grin at the clerk and then turn towards him. 

"So, Cass, see anything else you want to try?" 

"I am unsure. A lot of this is a little more advanced." 

"Yeah. I mean we should start out small. See if we like it first, before we buy the armory." 

"We do have a dungeon to put it all in." 

"Yeah, Sammy would love that." Laughed Dean. 

"What interests you?" Asked Castiel, gesturing at the wall. 

"How about this?" Asked Dean, picking up some red rope. 

Castiel took the item from Dean to look it over. It was softer than it first appeared. 

"This does not seem durable." Said Castiel as he pulled on it. "You could easily get out of this if you wanted." 

"Well, yeah. I mean, it's not necessarily about me actually being trapped. I have enough of that in the real world. Hell, Cass, if you wanted to keep me somewhere you wouldn’t need anything but your hands. I just think it would be sexy if I couldn’t move while you did anything you wanted to me. To have something blocking me from reaching out to you. Totally under your control." 

"I see. Then we should get it then." 

They also picked out a small paddle and some handcuffs. On the way to the checkout counter he noticed a display of massage oils, and decided to pick some of those up too, along with some more lubricant. They were driving home, and were on a dirt road outside of town when Dean pulled the car over. 

"Dean?" Asked Castiel a second before Dean pulled him into a kiss. 

"Fuck, Cass, I'm so hard for you." Growled Dean as he started to unbutton Castiel's shirt. 

"Dean!" Castiel whimpered back as he started to unbutton the hunter's shirt as well. 

They frantically pulled at one another's clothes until they were both down to their underwear. They had both slammed their elbows and knees into the car several times at this point. 

"Dean, I think we are too big to do this in the Impala." Said Castiel as he thrust his hips up into Dean's, making him moan out in pleasure. 

"Damn! You're right. Fuck, let's get out, maybe I can bend you over Baby's hood?" 

"Yes." Answered Castiel as he grabbed the lubricant out of the bag and followed Dean out of the car. 

Dean took the bottle from Castiel and sank down to his knees. Looking down, Castiel watched as Dean pulled his underwear down and his cock bounced free. He watched as Dean squeezed some lubricant onto his fingers, and he took a wider stance to grant Dean access. Castiel moaned out in pleasure when Dean licked a stripe up his shaft, circling the tip. 

"Fuck, Cass honey, you taste so good." Moaned Dean as he brought his mouth around Castiel's girth. 

Castiel couldn’t help as moans escaped him, it felt so good having Dean's warm, wet mouth around him. A hand circled the base of his cock, and started to stroke in time with Dean's movements. Dean's other hand found its way to Castiel's entrance. Dean didn't wait long to push in one slicked up finger. Castiel tried to push down onto it as Dean started to stretch him out. He gripped Deans hair as he added a second finger, and started to scissor them. 

"Dean!" Moaned Castiel as his fingers grazed his prostate. "Dean, fuck, I'm ready. Please." 

Dean popped off his dick, and looked up at Castiel. As he slowly removed his fingers he told Castiel to turn around. Castiel bent over the hood on the Impala, ass in the air, ready for Dean. He felt Dean's hands on either side of his hips, and the slicked-up tip of his cock at his entrance. Another moan escaped as Dean pushed into Castiel in one swift movement. 

"Cass! Fuck, you feel so good. So tight!" 

Castiel started to push back against Dean's thrust. The tip of his cock was grazing his prostate repeatedly, Castiel was not going to last long. He brought a hand down to his erection and started to stroke in time with Dean. It didn't take long before he was coming across the hood of the Impala. 

"Fuck! Fuck Cass! Fuck, that’s hot." 

Dean took a few more thrusts before he came inside of Castiel. Castiel felt Dean's weight against his back as they both panted. After a few minutes both of their breathing evened out and they stood back up. Castiel leaned in and kissed Dean before they dressed and headed home.


	32. The Favor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It been a little while since I last posted.. I’m trying to get back into it

Sam’s POV  
~~~~~~~~~~

Sam entered the room and saw a small child chained up. Reacting, he lifted his gun up, aiming at Crowley. Sam watched as his mother rushed towards the girl.

“What the hell is this?” 

Suddenly the girls eyes turned black and she lunged at his mother. Sam moves towards her to make sure the demon didn’t harm her, but Mary was already out of the way. 

“Meet Lamia, one of Lucifer’s faithful followers.”

Sam looked towards Crowley, noticing the smirk across his face. Of course he was enjoying their reactions. He looked like the cat who got the cream thought Sam.

“Crowley, just tell us what’s going on.”

Sam could feel his irritation increase. They had followed Crowley for over an hour, he was done with waiting. 

“She’s going to tell us where Lucifer is, aren’t you darling?”

Sam smiled to himself when the demon spit on Crowley. 

“Lovely.” Mumbled Crowley as he wiped the spit off of his face. 

“I don’t think she’s talking.”

“Then we will just have to make her talk.”

“She’s a child!” Chimes in Mary.

“She’s our only chance at finding Lucifer and a bitch.” 

“Crowley,” said Sam, “She’s in a child’s body. We can’t…”

“Am I the only one trying to stop Lucifer!? You remember Lucifer, don’t you Sam? Surely you, of all people, know what he is capable of.” 

Sam winced at that. Memories of his time in the cage flashed in his mind. He tried to never think about it, but lately that has been more and more difficult.

“Yes, but if we hurt this girl then we’re no better than him.”

“Unbelievable.” Murmured Crowley as he started to pace around the room. “You do understand that she might be our only chance right now!? Who knows how long it will take to find him without her. You really want him out there, doing hell knows what, while we blindly look for him? We have a way to find him now.”

“There has to be another way.”

“There isn’t.”

“Damnit Crowley! We’re not letting you torture a child. It’s wrong.”

“Is there any way we can get this Lamar out of the girl?” Asked Mary. “Into another vessel?” 

“It’s Lamia.”

“Whatever.”

Sam couldn’t help a small smile at that. “Crowley, there has to be a way…”

“I knew I should have gotten the information first before bringing you here. Listen, you giant imbecile, the only way to get Lamia out is to exorcise her. We need her here!”

“There’s no way to trap the demon after we exorcise it?”

“Perhaps…. Damn it!” Sam watched as Crowley pulled out his phone and dialed. “Hello, Mother.” 

 

Rowena’s POV  
~~~~~~~~~~

Rowena was on a date with the most boring man alive. Well, at least he was rich. Filthy rich. Rowena thought of all that money, what she could buy with it and a smile crossed her face.

“Right?! I couldn’t believe it myself!” 

Oh dear, she had not been paying attention to what he was saying. Luckily he was an idiot and thought the smile was for him. He was laughing uproariously at something or other. She faked a chuckle. 

“What a story, mo chridhe.” 

This man was truly repulsive. 

“So, what do you say to getting out of here and going back to my place?”

“I…” started Rowena, truly dreading having to say yes, when she was interrupted by the ringing of her mobile. Picking it up she read Fergus’s name and scowled. He was the better of two evils she thought. “Excuse me, I should take this.” She didn’t wait for a response as she got up, answering her phone.

“Fergus.” 

“Hello Mother.” Cooed her son in that ridiculous posh English accent he had decided to use now. 

“What do you want, you are interrupting my evening?”

“Oh, who are you whoring yourself out to now Mother?”

“What do you want, Fergus?”

Rowena was irritated, sure, but this had to be better than her other prospects for the evening. She turned to her date and looked at him up and down. He winked at her and Rowena turned back around wondering how it had come to this.

“I need a… favor.” 

“Oh?”

The evening was becoming more interesting by the moment. Her son did not ask for favors, he knew her price for them.

“We have a situation that could use your expertise.”

“And what, pray tell, is that?”

“I have a guest who’s tongue needs to be loosened a bit.”

Rowena heard something screech through her phone and then her son screaming at someone else. Exactly what wasn’t clear at the moment. 

“… then gag her if you have to! Bloody hell, I don’t care if it’s a child… no I… bloody… gods sake just stuff… do I have to do everything myself?!” 

She listened as some calamity or another happened on the other side of the phone. There was another screech and then a bang and then it got eerily quiet.

“Fergus!”

“Yes, mother, I’m still here. Are you coming or what?”

“No.”

“No!?”

“I am really quite busy this evening.” Sighed Rowena.

“Listen, we have someone who knows where Lucifer is, and we need your assistance getting her to talk.”

A cold shiver ran through Rowena’s body at the mention of Lucifer’s name. Her hand clinched her throat as she swallowed down the fear.

“You said to notify you when we needed you.”

“I told you to tell me when you had Lucifer, not when you have some idiotic idea at catching him.”

“This is the only way we will ever get Lucifer!”

“What’s in it for me?”

“Lucifer dead!”

“Hmmm.” 

“I will… owe… you.”

“You already owe me your life Fergus, but I would be foolish to turn down a favor from the King of Hell I suppose.”

“Lovely, where are you?”

“Le Coucou.”

“In New York?”

“Obviously.”

Rowena jumped as her son appeared in front of her. Rolling her eyes she ended the call.

“Ready, Mother?”

“I should tel my date that…”

“Well, well, well. You’re really scrapping the bottom of the barrel?”

The next second she felt a hand on her shoulder and a jolt. They were now standing alone in a hallway that appeared to be in some sort of medieval torture chamber. Hell, of course they were in Hell. Rowena glared at the back of her sons head as she followed him through a guarded doorway. Inside the room was a young girl chained up, and over in the corner the taller Winchester and their mother.

“What a lovely party, Fergus. So glad I cut my evening short for this.”

“Rowena.” Said the giant as he made his way over to them, the little angry badger of a mother not far behind. 

“Samuel.”

“Listen, we need your help. You’ve got to get the demon out of the girl before she’s hurt.”

“I’m wonderful Samuel, thank you so much for asking. Now, I’m sure your mother didn’t teach you such manners… oh, wait, I suppose she didn’t teach you anything did she?”

“I will put a bullet through that over dressed head…” started Mary.

“We don’t have time for this!” Shouted Crowley. “Mother, is there a way to get the demon out of the child and directly into another vessel?” 

“Shouldn’t be too hard, it’s fairly simple magic.”

“Fantastic.”

Rowena stood by as her son ordered around some people and chained up one of his little henchmen next to the child. She told them the ingredients needed and they were procured for her. Everything was ready to go after about an hour and a half. This was going to be one easy way to earn herself a favor. 

“Are you ready yet, Mother?”

She was but she didn’t say anything, instead she spent another twenty minutes simply rearranging the left over ingredients for no particular reason. 

“I’m ready now.” 

“About time.” Replies Crowley in a stage whisper.

Rowena started the spell, the magic flowing through her. It was all going fine but in the last word she was pushed back by what like an explosion, yet there wasn’t any explosion visible. Knocked hard on her rear, she was going to have a bruise. Sitting up she noticed that her companions were also on the ground, the henchman was dead, blood flowing pint of his ears and mouth.

“Your little tricks are no match for me.” Said the young girl, smiling down at her from where she was still restrained.

“Fergus, you’re going to owe me one big favor.”


End file.
